The New Hellmouth: The Dread Doctors
by iKnightWriter
Summary: (Season 5A) On the eve of senior year: Scott and his pack deal with the arrival of a new enemy and the return of an old friend.
1. Creatures of the Night(1)

In celebration of the premiere of TW season 5B and the series premiere of the Shannara Chronicles, here are the first two chapter of TNH: The Dread Doctors. Now as you know Tyler H. left TW so obviously Derek hasn't appeared in season 5A canon at least. Fear not, I have managed to put Derek into this fanfic season so far (yay!). I'm just gonna say this, I thought writing Allison and Isaac for season 4 was hard turns out Derek is a bit harder (considering how he's a main character in this series). So please bear with me, if he's OCed and what not.

Also I am making some changes to the past seasons (none too big hopefully), that could effect this season later on (still working on season 5A), but I can't remember them all, so if you're confused about anything or everything feel free to ask!

THE REST OF THE SEASON WILL BE UPDATED WHEN SEASON 5B HAS FULLY AIRED! SO LIKE MARCH 8TH MAYBE?!

If you want to know how the process of season 5A and 5B is coming along feel and maybe see some scenes free to follow me on tumblr under iKnightWriter TAG BEING: TNH: THE DREAD DOCTORS

NOW ONTO THIS SEASON! HOPE YOU ENJOY

* * *

 _In the distant future_

A roll of thunder makes its way through Beacon Hills with lightening filling a blacken sky. To anyone, the scene might have normal, but there is one particular place that the storm seems to be more focused on for the time being. A place that seem to have held its own type of secrets. Unbothered by the strange location, a crow swoops down onto the metal gate outside Eichen House.

Inside the mental facility, stands Landon Martin under a steaming shower with a spaced out look on his face. On his side, there is an angry red scar, in shape of a bite mark just below his ribs. At the doorway of the showers, Cross, a nurse of the mental facility, stands with a towel waiting, "All right, you've had long enough." The nurse tells him, however Landon doesn't move an inch. Instead, he still stays staring at the wall in front of him, facing away from the nurse, "Let's go." The nurse demands. Again there is no response.

Now angry, Cross makes his way toward Landon in a huff, "I'm not buying the catatonic act. So don't think that I'm going to drop my guard." Cross tests towards him, "I know you can hear me. Look at me when I'm talking to you." The nurse demands this time, but Landon continues to remain immobile and stares straight ahead, not giving Cross any kind of attention, "I said look at me! Landon." This time Cross grabs Landon by the face harshly forcing him to look. Only Landon's eyes never focus and when Cross does let go, Landon resumes his prior stance and stares.

Later, Landon is led past a number of glassed in cells populated by other patients. Cross is joined by an orderly, Schrader, "Is he all right?" The orderly questions him.

"He's fine." Cross explains to him, "It's all part of the act." The nurse sneers closely to Landon's ear, "He's just a dedicated _performer_."

They finally have made it back to Landon's cell. Landon continues to remain unresponsive as he is now lying on his bed with his far away stare, "Up the dosage to three mils." Cross orders Schrader, "He wants catatonic? Give it to him." Cross leaves without another word and leaves Schrader alone with Landon.

"Sorry about that, Landon." Schrader apologizes as he begins filling up his syringe with medication, "He doesn't have the gentlest bedside manner. But I can be gentle. I promise to be gentle." As he begins to set the needle into Landon's arm, Schrader makes the "mistake" of missing Landon's vein, "Are you all right, Landon?" He asks in a condescending tone, "Oh. Sorry about that. I... Couldn't find a vein." Landon continues to unresponsive as Schrader continues to purposely stick him in the arm, all the while a tiny bit of blood flows back into the syringe, "I'll... I'll just have to find a bigger vein."

This time Schrader doesn't aim for the arm like he has been doing. Instead he moves closer to Landon's neck, but before he can get closer Landon snaps uprights releasing a piercing scream that causes the lights in the room to explode and for Schrader to duck for cover.

Almost as he hasn't been stuck in a daze, Landon moves quickly up and out of his cell. Just as he is about to head out the gate an orderly appears and blocks his exit, Landon quickly turns away from the gate and heads in the opposite direction, only to face the same problem. Looking back between the orderlies, Landon knows he is surrounded. Landon watches at the orderly in front of him, uses his card to open the gate and from behind him, he can hear the sounds of the other doing the same.

Quickly, Landon takes on the one in front of him, as he runs towards the guard, he effortlessly kicks him in the stomach, causing the guard to bend over in pain. Not even, giving the man a chance to recover, Landon uses one leg to kick down on his neck, but the man easily grabs hold of it. As if in reflex, Landon uses his other leg as leverage and wraps his leg around the guard's neck and flips them over to where Landon is able to flip the guard right onto the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Landon easily recovers, in a crouching position as he can see the other one running towards him. Not running away, Landon stands with his hands clench, as waves of power seem to emanate from his hands as he lets out a piercing scream, sending the orderly flying down the hall. Several more of the overhead light fixtures explode.

Landon hurries his way outside as lights from the outside begin to turn on. This time it's raining and Landon is quickly surrounded security guards come at him from all sides. With the mix of his fighting skills and his new scream powers, Landon manages to best them all.

Seeing his chance, Landon heads for the steps leading down to the street, but is stopped by a shadowy figure walking slowly up the stairs.

"Sorry, Landon. But your treatment's not done." The figure tells him as they step into the light. When the light hits them, Landon can see the face of his former lover, Aiden, "Not yet." As soon as he has finished speaking, recovered security guards begin shocking Landon with tazer-prods causing him to fall down on his knees.

"Please, I have to tell them!" Landon finally speaks for the first time, "They're going to die." Landon tells him clearly distraught. Aiden doesn't reply as a crack of thunder and lightning fill the air, "My friends." Landon speaks aloud looking up to the sky helplessly, "They're all going to die."

* * *

 _The present_

Scott McCall was sitting on the hood of Stiles' jeep looking up at a full moon. Stiles has a San Francisco Bay area map open next to him, "All right, so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive." Stiles explained to him, as she began marking on the map, "A couple in Haight and Ashbury, again also expensive." She noted making a face.

"What about Berkeley?" Scott suggested to her, "Don't a lot of students live around there?"

"Yeah, yeah, we could try Nob Hill." She easily agreed with him, but her eyes fell on the location of where the school was located, "But, the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches."

"You're bringing the Jeep?" Scott asked, surprised at Stiles' comment.

Stiles looked at him away from the map, making a face, "You know the plan, okay." She reminded him, "No one gets left behind. That's the plan. Landon's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford. Kira's thinking USF." She listed off easily, "Micah's, uh, gonna, you know, he'll figure something out, okay." She told him with determination, "The plan's perfect."

"Or we could also wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live." Scott reminded her with a smirk on his face, "Aren't you supposed to be moving in with Derek anyway? I mean wouldn't that be best for you two?"

"Like I just said, I have a vision. Okay?" Stiles raved at him, "And it is a _beautiful_ vision. So don't ruin the vision." Scott continued to give her a look, even though Stiles had already turned her attention back to the map, "Okay, we can check out the East Bay. Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know."

When she doesn't get an answer, Stiles lifted up her head to see Scott staring at the full moon as lightning crisscrosses the sky, "You're all right?" She asked, looking at the moon as well, "You're starting to feel it?"

"No." Scott said with a downer tone, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Senior year."

"Senior year, come on, that's, that's... That's nothing." Stiles countered easily, "That's going to be easy."

"It's more like something Deaton told me once." Scott shared with her, catching her attention, "You ever hear of regression to the mean?"

"No, I don't think so."

"It was his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good." He explained to her, "You know, eventually things have to come back to the middle. So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing."

Stiles nodded with agreement and bit her lower lip, "Yeah, but no one's tried to kill us in six months either." She pointed out to him.

"Right." Scott agreed with her, "We've been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means, at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get really good again..." Scott said looking at the sky, once more before turning to face his best friend, "Or really bad."

The sound of thunder cracked through the sky, "Think it's been long enough?" Stiles questioned her friend.

"Yes!" Another voice answered instead. Stiles and Scott both turn to see Liam still chained to a tree near the Jeep.

"Hey." Stiles told him, "Trying to have an adult conversation over here."

Liam rolled his eyes at her, "All right, you're two years older than me." He told her as if they had been through the same exact situation a thousand times before, "And I'm fine." Liam told her, "Just let me go." Liam told her as he tried to worm his way out the chains. The only result he got was the chains rattling.

"It's not that _we_ don't trust you." Scott told him as he and Stiles made their way to the tree.

"It's that _I_ don't trust you." Stiles shared with a finger pointing at herself.

"But after that last full moon..." Liam tried, only to get him an eyebrow raise from Stiles, "It was one slip up."

"Slip up?" Stiles questioned in a 'really?' tone, "A _dozen_ calls to the Sheriff's Department about a "monstrous dog-boy" running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked." She quoted remembering both that day and night completely, "That's a slip up?" She challenged, "Why were you naked?"

"It was really hot out that night, okay." Liam told her, knowing what Stiles was trying to do, "Let me go."

Scott looked between Stiles and Liam, Stiles gave a shoulder shrug, "You sure you're okay?" Scott asked him, just as wary.

"It won't happen again." Liam assured him.

"You're in complete and total control?"

"Yeah. Complete and total."

Scott does unchain him from the tree and Liam does seem to be in control. However, what Scott didn't see were Liam's claws getting bloodied as he clinched his fists.

* * *

Just inside town, the storm seemed to have intensified. Inside the Beacon Hills Sheriff's station was chaos. The phones were ranging off the hooks as the local deputies tried to answer the calls of their citizens. While some deputies were able to move about freely, one in particular was stuck at his desk, "Yes, ma'am, we're having trouble with the power as well." Jordan Parrish explained to the person on the other line, "It's most likely related to the storm."

The exact moment he hung up the phone, it rang again, before he could fully answer it Sheriff Stilinski came rushing into his office, "Parrish! Check the backup generator and make sure it's fueled." He instructed him, "And Parrish... Answer the phone."

With his back turned away from the deputy, Stilinski had failed to see the annoyed expression that had begun to settle on his deputy's face.

It wasn't until later, when Parrish decided that enough was enough. He marched his way into the Sheriff's office and went on a tangent, " _Six months_. Six months of directing traffic, doing courthouse security, serving subpoenas, and today I finished a total organizational overhaul of evidence lock-up." Parrish told the Sheriff in a frustrated tone. Sheriff Stilinski sat at his desk completely not surprised by his outburst and didn't even bother to stop him, "Now I'm _stuck_ behind the front desk while there's downed power-lines, a jackknifed tractor-trailer and reports of gunshots downtown. I don't know what I did to lose your trust, aside from accidently getting Stiles shot, but you need every available deputy out there."

When he was done, Parrish took a deep breath and the Sheriff handed him a piece of paper, "We both know that that was an accident, but I do have something for you."

"A noise complaint?" Parrish questioned him as he looked over the paper. The complaint, logged at 7:21 PM was from Kate Kasinger who heard noise in the vacant house next door at 2218 Astoria Lane in Beacon Hills.

"Yeah. Somebody would make a noise." Parrish told him, clearly not happy by the assignment.

"Somebody else complained about it." The Sheriff told him, "Check it out."

Parrish arrived at a broken down, two story, old Greek revival home with large white columns. The wind could be heard howling from the house as Parrish walked his way through the residence with the sound of the floorboards creaking, "Hello?" Parrish called out, armed with his flashlight in his hand, "This is the Beacon County Sheriff's Department."

The response he got was the sound of something moving behind a concrete wall close to the staircase he was standing by, "Hey! Hey, can you hear me?" He got another thudding sound as a response, this time it sounded more urgent, "Okay, okay, I'm going to get you out of there. I'm coming right back. Just hang on."

Parrish rushed back outside to his cruiser and armed himself with a combination pry bar and pick ax and rushed back into the home, "I'm here, I'm here!" He shouted letting the other person know, "Back up if you can."

Quickly, he began pounding into the wall causing it crack in small places. With possibly four more hits, Parrish managed to make a small hole and a black, viscous fluid began to ooze from it. The wall cracked further, spraying Parrish in the face with the goo.

Parrish made a noise of displeasure, but he couldn't focus on the problem, when a hand thrusted through the wall and grabbed him by the throat. Even though Parrish tried to fight off the hand it appeared to be useless as a goo-covered man kicked and forced his way through the wall.

Parrish could see he had pointy ears and his hands were tipped by enormous talons. The man growled at Parrish and stabbed him in the gut with his talons. In response, Parrish's eyes glowed orange and the creature's eyes took on the same glow.

"Not a werewolf, but you're _something_." The man growled at him with some interest. Parrish only groaned in pain, "Now, you're no ordinary creature, Deputy." The man flicked the enormous talons and they began to glow blue, "But then, neither am I. Not tonight."

He proceeded to throw Parrish into a wall and Parrish easily sank to the floor, "I'll let you live if you answer one question." The man told him as he crouched down in front of the fall deputy, "Where is Scott McCall?"

"Never…heard of him." Parrish lied easily. The man wasn't pleased towards the answer and pursued to slash at the fallen deputy.

* * *

Stiles was driving with Scott riding shotgun and Liam in the backseat. Instead of being strapped in, Liam had stuck his head in the front with the others, "Is it a party?" Liam wondered. Stiles made an annoyed expression and Scott gave a pleased smile.

"It's not a party." Scott explained to him. Liam had been wondering about what they had planned going that evening that had Stiles in such a rush to get back home.

"Then what's at midnight?"

"Your bedtime." Stiles quirked at him, looking at him for a brief second.

"Why aren't the others going?"

"They're meeting us there, okay?" Stiles told him, hoping he would shut up, "And just stop asking questions, all right? It's a senior thing. You'll know when you're a senior."

Scott had been wrestling with his phone, while Liam and Stiles continued to annoy each other, "You guys having trouble with your phones?" Scott questioned, when he noticed that he doesn't have a signal.

The response Scott got was the jeep dying on them, "Oh. What the hell?" Stiles groaned with frustration clear in her voice.

"You out of gas?" Liam questioned her.

"No, it's electrical." Stiles told him as she and Scott both got out the jeep, "Probably the alternator again." She explained to Scott as she opened up the hood of the jeep.

"Whoa, that's a lot of duct tape." Scott commented at the sight of the majority of the engine was swaddled in duct tape. Stiles gave him a silent death glare, "Kidding. We'll fix it." Scott assured her with a playful smile.

Stiles sighed tiredly, "I know, it's just the last night of summer, you know, so I wanted to make sure _everyone_ was there tonight."

Scott looked at the disappointed look on her face when he realized what exactly she had been saying, "We'll make it." Scott promised her with a shoulder bump. In return, he got a small smile out of Stiles, "You got any tools?"

"Yeah."

As they stared working on the engine, a bolt of lightning struck the road behind the vehicle. From inside Liam noticed and turned just in time as another bolt hits, this time closer.

"Guys..." He called out them as a roll of thunder filled the sky, another bolt lot closer that than the last one, "Guys!" He cried out.

"Yeah, give us a second, please." Stiles responded back as she continued to do some tinkering.

"Liam, stay in the car, okay?" Scott told him.

Unexpectedly another bolt of lightning, this time it was in front of the jeep close to Scott and Stiles, "That was close." Scott commented as they both recover from the sudden action.

"Very close." Stiles agreed as the Jeep's engine came back to life.

"Can we go now?" Liam pleaded from inside the jeep.

"All right, here we go." Stiles told them as she slammed down the hood of the jeep.

* * *

In a parking lot, Micah's dad, Henry Tate and a group of people were trying to move a large tree that was apparently knocked down in the storm, "All right, here we go." Henry prepped them, "Everybody get a good grip. Remember, lift with your _legs_. That's where your power is." He reminded them as the group crouched to take hold of the tree, "One, two, three."

As the group moved the tree, it seemed to have suddenly float out of their hands. The group stood up as they watched Micah lift the whole thing with one hand. No one was overly surprised by the apparent strength. No one except Mr. Tate, "Strong legs." Micah explained at his father's expression.

Once he had placed the tree upright, he pulled out his phone to see if he had any notifications. He only gets a blank screen, "Dad, is your phone working?"

"No, I think the storm took the cell towers out." Mr. Tate told him. This easily caused Micah to become worried, "It's going to be okay." He assured him, throwing an arm over his shoulders "You'll find out when you find out." Micah just gave him a small head nod, "Do you need a ride to the school?"

The sound of a honk gave him an answer as they both see Stiles and the others pull up into the parking lot, "Got one." Micah told him, now perked up at the sight.

"Sorry we're late." Stiles apologized when she finally stopped the jeep. Stiles stepped out of the jeep, just in time for Micah to embrace Stiles into a tight hug.

Mr. Tate watched the scene confused at the two, "So are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Sorry, Mr. Tate, but I'm spoken for," Stiles told him with a smirk, "But if it helps Micah is pretty much _family_." Stiles smiled at the werecoyote. Mr. Tate watched the pair giving them one more look, before he walking away.

"Did you find out yet?" Stiles asked when she and Micah were settled inside the jeep.

"Find out what?" Scott wanted to know as Stiles started driving.

"They're gonna email me." Micah answered, sidestepping the question entirely.

"Is this about summer school?" Liam asked beside Micah completely unaware of how secretive Micah was being.

"You told him?" Micah asked with an accusatory tone and also shooting Stiles an accusatory look.

"Uh... Oh, no," Liam assured him quickly, "All they said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year."

The accusatory look now turned into a small glare. That alone caused Stiles to sigh with some disdain, "We should've left him chained to the tree." Stiles whispered to Scott.

* * *

Melissa McCall was in hurry as she rushed her way into her house. She was also wearing bloodstained scrubs, "Scott, I'm home but I have to rush out again." She yelled aloud rushing through the kitchen, "The hospital has called everybody back in. So, dinner's in the fridge!" However, when she opened the fridge there was nothing in it, "There's nothing in the fridge!" She shouted closing the door and reaching for her wallet, "So, I'm gonna leave you money to order in!" Only to see that the wallet had the same result as the fridge, "I don't have any money! Get something and I'll pay you back!"

When she does have the chance to slow down, she realized that Scott hadn't been responding to anything she had said, "You're not even here, are you?" She questioned the empty house, "Of course you're not here." She mumbled finally looking at a note, affixed to the refrigerator with a magnet that says _"Senior Scribe Back by 1:30."_ "Everybody's at the high school."

Even though Scott wasn't home, the creature with the long talons was inside the house but Melissa never does see him. After looking at the note Melissa rushed back out and the creature, still covered in streaks of the black goo grabbed the note and read it.

* * *

Kira was standing on top her parents' car in the middle of a traffic jam trying to get a signal on her cell phone. The wind, thunder, and lightning seemed to have increase signaling that the storm was getting worse. As she does seek a signal her phone's screen it showed a picture of Scott.

Over the summer, before she left she and Scott had begun dating thanks to help of Allison and the constant meddling of Stiles. At first both Kira and Scott were wary about even dating each other since he and Allison had such a long history. However, Allison seemed very adamant about it and later shared with Kira privately, that she would rather have Scott move on than to have him wait on her forever.

Inside the car, Noshiko and Ken Yukimura listened as their daughters' footsteps continued to dent the top of the car. After a couple of seconds Noshiko leaned out the window, "Kira. Get back inside the car, please."

Kira sighed in disappointment as she dismounted from the top of the car. Just down the road Kira noticed another boy trying to get cell signal. Their eyes met and he smiled, "I'm not getting anything either." He explained to her. Kira gave him a head nod and opened the door.

Finally settled inside the car, "We haven't moved in 15 minutes." Kira told them, "I'm going to be late."

"What is this thing you're going to anyway?" Noshiko asked, picking up on the anxiousness.

"It's called Senior Scribe and I'm not supposed to tell you about it." Kira told her.

Noshiko scoffed at the answer she had gotten, looking over at Ken for an answer, "Don't look at me." Ken defended himself, "I... I don't know anything either. Sounds like they're supposed to write something or..."

"It sounds like vandalism." Noshiko shared to her daughter.

"It's not vandalism." Kira piped up, but gave it an afterthought, "At least, I don't think it is."

There was a moment of silence that fell over the family. About five minutes had passed and they still hadn't moved, "That's it. I'm going." Kira declared now impatient.

"What?" Noshiko challenged, "You're going to _walk_?"

"Yep." Kira told her as she was about to open the car door. A crack of thunder and a sudden downpour of rain stopped her from even opening the door, "In a few minutes."

* * *

At the hospital, Liam and Scott were waiting by the Nurse's Station, "My dad's helping out in surgery." Liam explained to him, "He's not gonna be done for hours. So I'm either hanging out here or I could still go with you guys and Stiles could put a force field around me." He suggested.

Scott looked at Liam carefully. On one hand, Liam did have a point of having Stiles putting a force field around him in case he does lose control, but Stiles made it a goal not to use her spark unless it was absolutely necessary because she remembered something Landon told her a long time ago. On the other, he also knew that Liam was still learning to control his new werewolf power.

"Show me your hands."

Liam does and Scott could see that they are still bloody, "Okay, so I'm still having trouble." Liam shared with him clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"No," Scott corrected him, "You're still learning." This seem gave Liam a little boost of hope, "What do you do to stay focused on not changing?"

Liam held up his music player, "But it's not working."

"It's working enough." Scott praised, clearly proud of him, "Listen, Derek told me that you were one of the strongest betas that he'd ever seen at your age." Scott shared, "Now, coming from him that means a lot. Maybe that means things are gonna be harder for you for a while but it also means something else, doesn't it?"

"That I'm really strong?"

"Hell, yeah." Scott agreed with him just as Stiles and Micah walked up to the station with them, "Still can't reach Kira." Scott shared when he noticed that Stiles was looking around them and not really at them.

"Okay, you _reminded_ her about tonight though, right?" Stiles asked fretting about the entire situation.

"I think so." Scott told her, resulting in him getting a frantic look, "She only texted me once this week."

"Once?" She asked with disbelief, "How'd you guys leave things when she left for New York?"

"Well, they were good." Scott told her, seeing where Stiles' mind was about to go, "Yeah, I just said, you know, "Don't worry about anything, "just go and have fun.""

"No." Stiles claimed horrified, leaning into his personal space, "You told her to go have fun?"

"Why?" Scott defended him as Stiles' reaction, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Stiles told him, straightening herself, "Nothing's wrong with it." She told him, before quickly adding, "Just, I don't know. That can be interpreted a lot of different ways."

"Like what?"

"Well, like, "Don't worry, we're not exclusive. Go have fun with other guys."

"No." Scott denied easily, "No way."

"Example, when we would hang out Derek would tell me to go have fun."

"So?"

"What he was really saying was 'If something terrible is about to happen get the hell out of dodge and find me.' Get it?"

"That's Derek, we know just how protective he is of you." Scott pointed out, "It's pretty much common sense."

Stiles shook her head shamelessly at her friend and focused on Micah, "Micah, if you were going away and the person you're dating told you "Don't worry, go have fun." What would you think they were talking about?"

Micah seemed confused at the question, "Fun like bowling?" He answered unsure of what to say, "Or sex with other people?"

Stiles made a 'see what I mean' gesture towards Micah and Scott finally got her point, "Okay, yeah. Now I'm worried."

They were getting ready to leave the hospital, when two paramedics and Melissa McCall came rushing down the hall, "25-year-old male, unrestrained driver involved in..."

"Hey, Mom, where's all this coming from?" Scott called out to her just before she could fully pass them. "

"A jackknifed tractor-trailer on 115, caused a major pile up." Melissa told him hurriedly, knowing that he would be able to her anyway.

"Okay, okay, there's only one way back into Beacon Hills from the airport." Stiles thought aloud making a calculating look, "115. Kira's never gonna make it…not unless I-"

"Haha no way, you're not going to be doing any spark related activities in this weather," Scott interrupted, before Stiles could finish her insane statement, "I can get her. You guys head to the school. Landon's probably already there. We'll meet you by midnight."

"How are _you_ gonna get to her in the middle of a traffic jam?"

"We'll make it." Scott told her, but Stiles gave him a skeptic face, "Trust me."

* * *

A suspect was being escorted through the Sheriff's station by two deputies and was putting up a fight, "Hey, keep it moving, bud. Come on."

"You guys are making a mistake." The guy told them as he struggled between the holds of the deputies. The three put a fight with each other, but one of the deputies was able get one of the suspect's arms into a lock-hold, "What the hell are you trying to do?" The teen complained, "Break my arm?"

"Keep struggling and I'll be aiming for a compound fracture." The deputy warned him.

Hearing the noise from outside his office, Sheriff Stilinski walked out to see what all the commotion was about. He immediately recognized the teen, "Donovan," The Sheriff called out to him, getting the boy's attention, "You forgot what the judge said, didn't you? Next time is jail time."

"Stilinski..." Donovan recognized quickly, "Please."

The Sheriff looked at the teens before looking at his deputies, "What's he in for?"

"B and E." One of the deputies shared, while the other still had a grip on Donovan, "And he was carrying a loaded .38."

"Okay, it wasn't mine." Donovan denied quickly when he saw the Sheriff's face, "Sheriff, come on. It wasn't mine."

"Book him." Sheriff Stilinski told them with a tired tone.

Just like that, the pleading face Donovan had been wearing completely, changed into something else, "Oh, you're dead." Donovan told him as he got escorted away, "Hey, look at me! You're dead! You're dead!" He shouted over his shoulders, "You're going to do this to me? You son of a bitch, you're dead! Look at me!"

Now visibly irritated more than ever, "Can anyone tell me, why the hell Parrish isn't back yet?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded to his station.

* * *

Scott rushed downstairs at his house, motorcycle helmet in hand. As he headed for the back door, he paused in the kitchen noticing that his note about the Senior Scribe was now lying on the floor.

He picked it up and could easily see claw marks through the paper. At that moment all the magnets on the refrigerator let go and fell to the floor. Scott picked one up and tried to place it back on the fridge but it fell away as if no longer magnetic.

Scott then noticed that the second hand on the electric wall clock was twitching back and forth. It displayed as 10 minutes past 10 o'clock. Suddenly all the magnets leapt into the air and reattached themselves to the refrigerator.

An earthquake shook the house and plates fell from the counter and shattered on the floor. Once it was over, Scott looked around completely confused as it appeared no other areas were affected.

* * *

Inside the old house on Astoria Lane, Parrish was severely wounded with deep slash marks across his chest and stomach. The wounds seem to be smoking, "Officer down." Parrish called through his radio. The only response he got was the sound of static from the other end due to the interference of the storm.

As he laid on the ground helplessly, he could hear the sound of static and someone walking through the house. Through it all, he could hear the sound of Landon's voice, "Jordan."

Through his hazed vision, he could see Landon coming towards him. He knelled down in front of him, "I'm here." Landon's voice echoed, "I'm right here. Stay with me." Landon told him as he touched the wounds and leaned in closer into Parrish's space.

Just before Landon could get any closer, another voice broke filled the air, "Parrish?" Stilinski called out to him. At the sound of the Sheriff's voice, the image of Landon disappeared right in front of him.

The Sheriff took Parrish to Melissa at the hospital and the two of them hid him out in the morgue, "You said you were gonna keep him on desk duty." Melissa scolded at him.

"Yeah, it was just a minor noise complaint." Sheriff defended himself.

Melissa noticed that the wounds that Parrish had were still smoking, "He's not on fire, is he?"

"Not that I know of." Sheriff Stilinski confessed, "You know, maybe it's part of his healing process?"

Eyes suddenly glowing orange, Parrish sat up bolting upright. He turned to find Stilinski pointing a gun at him, "It's okay." Melissa whispered to Sheriff, when she could see that Parrish wasn't going to do anything, getting him to put down his gun. She turned her attention towards Parrish, "It's okay. Right, Deputy?"

Parrish was confused for a moment as most of his wounds healed leaving only red scarred streaks across his chest, "Scott." Parrish told them, "We need to find Scott."

* * *

Back in the traffic jam, "You know there's a legend for a storm like this." Ken shared with his wife and daughter.

"Dad," Kira groaned in agony, " _Please_ don't turn a three-hour traffic jam into an educational experience."

"He's talking about The Wild Hunt." Noshiko told her with a sense of pride in her voice, "About the Ghost Riders." She looked as rain that was covering their car, "Imagine a night like this, Kira." She told her in a dream-like manner, "In storm clouds just like these, phantom hunters would appear. Riding black horses with blood-red eyes. And wolves and hounds at their side, baying and snarling."

"What were they hunting?" Kira asked.

"Souls." Noshiko told her.

There wasn't a chance for processing when the sound of a motorcycle engine began filling the street, "Do you hear that?" Kira asked her parents, but doesn't give them a chance to answer as she jumped out the car.

As she got out, she recognized Scott's motorcycle coming to halt as he quickly removed his helmet with a smile on his face, "Did you have fun in New York?" Scott asked her quickly as they stood out in the rain.

"Not really." Kira told happily.

"Good." Scott told her as they kissed.

"His claws were different." Parrish explained to the parents, "Twice the size of Scott's. More like talons."

"If that's the worst part, that doesn't sound too bad." Sheriff Stilinski concluded.

"It's worse." Parrish corrected him, "They did something to me. I don't know how to describe it other than it felt as if the life was being drawn out of me through them."

"Through the claws." Melissa stated, making sure that she had gotten everything, "And now he's looking for Scott?"

Parrish nodded, "Which got me thinking about what this guy can do."

"The rule is you have to kill an Alpha to steal their power, right?" Melissa theorized, "I'll bet it's different for Scott."

"You can't steal a True Alpha's power." Sheriff Stilinski told her.

"I think this guy can." Parrish told them clearly worried remembering his experience, touching his torso.

Just outside the morgue door, Liam stood outside hearing everything.


	2. Creatures of the Night(2)

Kira and Scott arrived at school in the pouring rain. They took refuge under the bridge that lead to the athletic fields, "We're not late, are we?" Kira asked him as they ran through the bridge.

"No, they're on their way." Scott told her with a smile on his face. He had to admit their relationship was still new for him, but at the same time he was very happy.

"What are you smiling at?" Kira asked him, when she noticed the face Scott was making.

"You." Scott replied easily as they kiss some more.

Only for the glowing talon creature to show up and throwing Scott to the ground.

* * *

Close to the school entrance, Stiles and Micah were waiting to hear from the others, "Nothing from Scott or Kira." Micah informed her as they watched more students walk into the building.

"And nothing from Landon either." Stiles included in a dissatisfied tone.

"And I still don't know if I passed." Micah shared, looking at his phone, "I don't want to do this unless I'm actually a senior."

"Yeah." Stiles muttered, looking around obviously not paying attention to anything Micah had said. Instead, she was becoming more anxious the longer they stood outside.

"What's wrong with you?" Micah asked her worriedly, noticing the change of smell in her pheromones, "You _smell_ terrible."

"Yeah, it's called anxiety." Stiles confessed with a defeated sigh, "Should be a familiar scent for you by now, since it's pretty much a _constant_ state for me."

"Why's this thing so important to you?" Micah asked, with a curious expression.

"It's not." Stiles replied to quickly, "It's not." Micah gave her a look that indicated that he knew she was lying, "It's uh... I don't know." She stammered over words, "Maybe it is. I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends. Guess how many he still talks to?"

"None?" Micah guessed.

"Not a single one." Stiles told him, "You know, these were his best friends and he just says he lost touch with them, you know." Stiles stated clearly upset, "So I started thinking about things, like I always do."

"Obsessively." Micah inputted.

"Yeah. And so I'm thinking, what if... What if Scott's my best friend now you know, but he's not my best friend for life?"

"Well, doesn't that just happen sometimes?" Micah asked. Even though he had gained some prospects of a normal life, there were still somethings that he didn't get.

"Yeah, but only because we let it happen." Stiles pointed out to him, "You know, that's what I'm saying. How come when we graduate we're just expected to go our separate ways? If I've already found the _best_ people in my life, why aren't I not trying to _stay_ with them, you know."

"Well, I thought that was the plan." Micah reminded her, "The dream. The vision."

"Don't mock the vision." Stiles told him, sensing the teasing tone that was coming from Micah, "I get enough of that from your cousin and the other two."

It was at the mentioning of the members who were no longer in Beacon Hills it clicked for Micah, "You miss them."

Stiles had been missing Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey ever since they had gone off to Chris Argent and the Calaveras on their quest to find the rouge Kate Argent. Derek had agreed to go along as well, but also decided help Braeden finding more information about the Desert Wolf, who was supposed to be Micah's mother.

She kept in contact with Allison and Isaac, even though they had been gone for the past six months, but it still wasn't the same. Despite there being peace of the past couple of months, Stiles couldn't get rid of this feeling that things weren't going to be the same.

"So that's why you wanted everyone who is still here here tonight." Micah concluded, "Because you don't want to lose _all_ your friends after senior year."

"And I hope they don't want to lose me either." Stiles confessed softly.

Micah had a look of understanding on his face, but that changed quickly when he began sensing someone coming towards them, "What's wrong?" Stiles asked him, noticing tension that Micah began to display.

"Someone's coming." Micah told her, "Someone fast. Get ready."

Micah turned around with his palm out, just as Liam appeared rushing right into Micah's opened palm, resulting in him being shoved into the ground hard.

"Oh, my God." Stiles breathed, making sure no one saw what happened, "Liam, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked while Micah helped him up.

"Scott's in trouble." Liam warned her.

* * *

Under the bridge, the creature had got the best of Scott, "True Alpha?" The creature mocked at him, as he threw Scott into the wall, "Where's your power, Scott?"

"Who are you?" Scott questioned him as he fell to the ground.

"A _devoted_ fan." It answered him. The creature had been so focused on attacking Scott that he had completely forgotten about Kira, who was standing on the sidelines. Seeing Scott down, Kira undid the belt that was latched around her waist and it smoothly revealed to be her sword.

While the creature was off guard she does manage to get him by surprise, swinging her sword in his direction, knocking him away from Scott. The creature made a low growling sound at the sudden attack and proceeded to attack Kira.

Kira does manage to avoid a couple of swipes from the talons with her sword, but in the end the creature found an exposed spot and managed to knock Kira away.

Seeing Kira down, the creature turned his attention back to Scott, "Show me the man who took down Deucalion and broke the Argents." It declared at him, "I came for that Alpha."

The fight started up again, but this time both Scott and Kira fought together trying to hold the creature back. But it was useless as the creature was able to best the both of them, "And I didn't come here just to claim your status." It told Scott as he threw Kira to the side.

As he neared Scott, a roar echoed through the bridge. All three fighters turned towards the end of the bridge and noticed third werewolf appeared.

He charged at the creature without hesitation in attempts to take down the creature. He does gets in a couple of good slashing blows by getting the creature in the arm, but was ultimately thrown aside close to Kira.

The creature comes for Scott again, but unable to fully fight from the previous assault Scott found himself getting embedded talons in his gut. Kira and the other wolf watch in horror as Scott's eyes go from glowing red back to normal and he was weakened.

He dropped to his knees just as Micah, Stiles and Liam materialized at the entrance of the tunnel. From the ground, Scott and Stiles both made eye contact. Seeing Scott on the ground, Stiles' eyes widened as they began taking on their own glow as she stared dangerously at the creature.

The creature watched the exchanged between the two and witnessed Scott's eyes began glow red again as Scott grabbed the creatures arm and broke it, breaking off the talons in the process.

In pain, the creature fell to ground, this time with Scott standing over him, "I don't know who you are or what you _thought_ you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice." Scott told him with his eyes still glowing red, "You can stay and I'll break something else." He threatened, "Or you can run."

The creature looked over in Stiles' direction. Her eyes flickering before returning to their natural color, but she does tell him, "I'd run."

The creature in the end does choose to turn tail and run. The remaining members of the pack all recuperate, until the other werewolf cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence.

This time he was in his human form, revealing to be the guy Kira saw on the road, "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked them, directing his question to Scott and Stiles, "I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade." He said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Theo?" Scott questioned shocked.

"You know him?" Micah whispered to Stiles not exactly sure what he should do in the situation.

"We used to." Stiles voiced, with a surprised expression on her face, giving him a look over.

"Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again." Theo euthanased, "Couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it." Theo explained to them, "Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha."

"What do you want?" Stiles asked, not hiding the suspicion in her voice.

"I came back to Beacon Hills." Theo explained, sensing the hostility, "Back home with my family." This time he looked over towards Scott, "Because I want to be a part of your pack."

At the declaration, the face of suspicion quickly changed into the face of shock on Stiles' face.

* * *

Later in the school hallway, "We haven't seen this kid in years." Stiles reminded Scott as they were making their way to their senior event, "You don't find that _highly_ suspicious?"

"I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to _kill_ me." Scott reminded her. Stiles does give him 'you got a point' gesture. The sound of a cell phone vibrated and Micah pulled out his phone to see a notification, stopping in the hall.

"I'm in." Micah whispered as he read over his screen, "I passed." He announced a lot louder to the others, getting their attention, "I'm officially a senior."

Just as they were about celebrate Micah's big accomplishment, another voice surrounded them, "Thank God." They turned to see Landon walking toward them with feigned expression of frustration on his face, "Where have you guys been? The whole senior class is here." He chastised them, "Are we doing this or not?"

Inside the library, the remaining members found themselves waiting in line near an empty bookcase. Stiles was the first one to sign, but before she did her eyes fell on all the others initials that were placed before them.

One particular, D.H, caught her eyes. She smiled slightly at the signature.

 _I seriously miss you_ Stiles sent through the link.

 _I miss you too_ A voice responded back. Stiles smiled a bit at the response and proceeded to write her initials.

Next up was Micah as he too looked over the initials of previous students of BHHS. He quickly wrote out M as his first initial and took a second to contemplate over the second part. With a proud smile he added the letter T without hesitation, ignoring his true father Peter Hale.

Following up Micah was Kira, "This isn't vandalism, is it?"

"Not technically." Landon answered standing beside Stiles. This seemed to be enough as Kira marked on the bookcase next to the others.

Finally, it was Scott's turn as he signed his initials, he looked over and could see Stiles wearing a solemn expression on her face. A thought came to him as he added AA for Allison Argent and IL for Isaac Lahey.

Seeing the gesture Stiles smiled a bit, "Can I see that again?" Scott handed her the sharpie without question as Stiles walked back to the bookcase.

Wordlessly, she also included the initials of VB for Vernon Boyd and ER for Erica Reyes, "They would have been with us." Stiles explained to them in a quiet tone.

"Yeah." Landon agreed with her throwing his arm over her shoulder as they left the library and headed down through the corridor, "They still are."

* * *

In a dark laboratory, the creature with the talons was kneeling in obvious pain, "Give me another chance." He groaned. Beside him the sound of electricity crackling came from in the darkness, "A little more power." He pleaded, "I could do it with a little more."

Three figures in long coats and odd, steampunk masks approached. They seem to be slightly out of phase with reality, their bodies seemed to blur and there was a strange clicking noise that sounds like a metallic insect.

"Your condition worsens." One of the electronic voices told him as he drew out something that looked like a sword.

"I'm okay." The creature pleaded to him, "I'm okay, just... Just give me another chance."

"You were supposed to _remove_ the obstacles." Another voice told him, "Our time is _limited_."

"Whatever you're here to do, I can help." The creature pleaded as he watched the other two follow suit with the first one.

"No second chances." The surgeon told him.

"I can help you." He tried once more, "They have a-"

"No second chances." The geneticist interrupted him.

"No second chances." The pathologist chanted as well.

This was continually echoed as one by one they used their own swords to thrust quickly in and out of the creature's chest. He fell back to the floor in agony. And his chest broke open and eight black birds flew out.

* * *

 _In the distant future_

Landon is strapped down to a bed in Eichen House with Aiden standing over him, "No one saw him again, did they?" He questions him.

"No." Landon answers tiredly.

"But that was the start of it, wasn't it?" Aiden probes at him, "The beginning of senior year. What happened after that, Landon?"

Slowly, Landon turns his head and stares right at Aiden, "Oh, you're not Aiden." He voices knowingly.

Like that, the figure of Aiden is easily replaced by Valack, the doctor with the third eye, only he no longer has a hole in his head.

"Tell me what happened to them." He instructs him ignoring Landon's observation, "What happened to your friends?"

"I... I don't remember." Landon whispers.

However, there are flashes that are going through Landon's mind as he is being questioned.

 _It started just after you began senior year. What happened?_ He continues asking.

In a vision, Landon can see Scott and Liam both wolfed-out and fighting each other.

 _I don't remember_.Landon claims as another vision takes over.

 _What happened?_

Two more, visions quickly play out in front of him. He can Melissa making an angry expression as she slaps Sheriff Stilinski.

The scene is quickly replaced with Kira getting in a car and is driven away as Scott watches while a streetlight explodes.

 _Tell me about Parrish._

A vision fills his mind, as Jordan Parrish stands surrounded by flames, his eyes glow orange.

 _And Micah. What happened when the Desert Wolf finally found him?_

Micah is cowering against a rock cave wall completely terrified as a shadowy figure approaches him menacingly.

 _I know you know what happened to Stiles._ Valack tells him, _I know you remember what happened to Stiles_

Landon's mind flashes to a vision of Stiles' Jeep turned upside down with fire all around, glass littered the road and Stiles lies unconscious. Another quickly takes its place as it shows Stiles having a gazed look as her eyes glowed with distinctive shadows moving around her.

"I can't remember." Landon tells him.

"That's all right, Landon. There are other ways to get to the details," Valack whips out a drill-like device, "This special device is designed for trepanation. The medical art of drilling into the human skull." He turns on the device for effect, "Let me you show you how it works."

* * *

NEXT ON TNH: THE DREAD DOCTORS:

"Please go to school." The Sheriff begged, rubbing his hands down his face.

"Dad, this kid's a werewolf." She expressed with a disbelieving tone.

"Your best friend is a werewolf." The Sheriff reminded her, "You are mated to a werewolf that has a werecoyote for a cousin. You also have the ability to not only have the ability of a werewolf when you guys are in trouble, but also a Spark that causes you to have multiple abilities," He listed off as he slowly began to push her out his door with Stiles trying to resist him as per usual, "I still don't know what Kira's supposed to be." He finished as he pushed her through the threshold, "When the flying monkeys come soaring through this station, you will have my undivided attention. Until then, just go to school."

* * *

Derek gives her a look of doubt, "We both know that you can't bend the truth on me."

"Stupid bond," She mutters, looking down at her hands, "I punched the jeep after Scott caught Liam and me in the forest spying on Theo. It refused to start and Scott started talking about how I refuse to give people benefit of the doubt…" She trails off getting upset again, "I just don't know Derek-" Stiles admits, making eye contact with him, "There's something about him that is rubbing me the wrong way and I don't like it."

"You know you only started feeling like this towards people you didn't know," Derek points out to her, "Not people you know."

"I don't know Theo."

"You used too."

"Like, eight years ago," She scoffs easily, "And we both know how much people can change in the course of years."


	3. Parasomnia(1)

I posted these upcoming chapters mainly cause they were done. So here enjoy it cause there won't be another update till March 8th (Sorry about that.)

Also if you want to chat about Hellmouth or just in general kik me. Name is also iKnightWriter. See you guys March 8th J

Don't forget you can also tumblr and twitter as well to follow

* * *

Natalie Martin was counseling a student at Beacon Hills High School, in her counseling office, "Most of these colleges require recommendations." Natalie told the student, as she looked through her paperwork, "Yours will need to be pretty stellar considering your GPA."

However, the student wasn't listening to anything that was being said. Instead, the student was constantly getting distracted by visions of a crow pecking against a window and a skylight banging in the rain.

"Tracy?" Natalie called out when she realized that the student wasn't focusing on their conversation. This does snap the student's attention to her, but she could tell there was something else going on, "You feeling a little overwhelmed?"

"No, I'm..." Tracy told her as she took a heavy breath, "I'm okay."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" She asked, now placing the papers down onto her desk and focusing more on Tracy.

"Not really." Tracy admitted.

"You know, teenagers have different circadian rhythms." Natalie informed her, "When you're waking up for school your body is still producing melatonin." She explained, "You all need more sleep."

Tracy shook her head, "It's not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"I get night terrors."

"Actual night terrors?" Natalie question concerned, "Parasomnia?"

"I usually don't remember them." Tracy explained.

"Usually? Was there one night you do remember?"

 _One particular stormy night when Tracy wakes to find a crow pecking against the skylight over her bed. Tracy has a silver leaf-shaped necklace hanging on her nightstand._

 _The crow is gone and as Tracy settles in to sleep again, she sees a masked figure outside her window. She bolts awake, scrambles to turn on the bedside lamp when she turns back the figure is gone. She makes her way to the window and checks to make sure it is locked. It is._

 _She turns off the lamp and tries to go back to sleep but is quickly woken by a breeze blowing in from the now open skylight. The lamp next to her bed no longer works. In darkness she climbs up on a chair and attempts to reach the latch for the skylight. Straining, she manages to get it closed and locks the skylight. At that moment, a black-gloved figure grabs the chair leg and yanks it out from under her and she falls._

"My dad found me on the floor," Tracy concluded her story, "Lying beside the chair."

"What about the skylight?"

"That's the thing." Tracy spoke, "It doesn't actually open. It was sealed shut a couple of years ago to weatherproof it."

"So some of it was definitely a dream?"

"And some of it wasn't." Tracy countered.

"Honey, I'm going to propose that most of it was." Natalie told her, "You know, there's a theory that one of the biological functions of dreaming is to simulate threatening events. It's a way for our brain to rehearse dealing with them. I think you're dealing with normal anxiety, Tracy. The kind very common to seniors."

Tracy still doesn't look any better than she had in the beginning of their session, "I better go." Tracy told her, standing up from her seat, "Class is going to be starting soon..." Tracy trailed off, "and I should..." She doesn't finish her sentence as she started having a coughing fit.

It didn't seem like a big thing at first, until Natalie realized that Tracy's coughing was getting worse, "Tracy, are you okay?" However, Tracy was unable to answer as she suddenly began to have a hard time breathing, "Oh, my God, breathe."

Natalie got up to help by rapidly patting Tracy on her back. It appeared to work, as Tracy eventually threw up a torrent of viscous black liquid and black feathers.

"Is that common?" Tracy asked, once she recovered from her attack. Both Natalie and she looked at the scene in front of them.

* * *

Scott was at work performing an intramuscular injection in the hind leg of a wirehaired mix, "Remember, for intramuscular injections in the hind leg..." Deaton instructed him as Scott performed the procedure, "Stay clear of the sciatic nerve. Excellent. Aspirate back to make sure you haven't hit a vein. Then just keep the needle still."

Once Scott was done with the injection, he does remove the needle, but the way he does it ended up hurting his patient, which promptly snapped at him, "Ow." Scott muttered holding onto his finger. The dog proceeded to give him a growling sound.

Deaton chuckled at the scene, "He's a little one, but his teeth are still sharp."

"Sorry, buddy." Scott apologized as he picked up the pet, "Come on." He returned the dog to its owner, who just so happened to be a little girl, "Good boy! Here you go, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Dr. McCall." Stephanie told him as she hugged her pet.

"I'm not a doctor yet." Scott told her with a small smile as she walked away. He turned his attention to Deaton, who was now examining the claw from the creature that attack Scott at the school, "Find anything?"

"Maybe." Deaton told him as he continued looking over the claw, "Are you sure this guy was a werewolf?" Scott gave him a head nod, "As far as I can tell, these claws are actually talons." He then held the object underneath a magnifying glass, "In fact, they're the talons of a harpy eagle, one of the largest known birds of prey."

"How does a werewolf get their talons?" Scott questioned him.

"Personally, I'm more interested in how these talons somehow were able to _absorb_ your power." Deaton shared with him, "The only one who should be able to do that is a Beta of your own making."

"Someone like Liam."

"Exactly."

"And what if I let someone into my pack?" Scott wondered, thinking about Theo.

"Like another Beta?" Deaton questioned him, "I would normally say no... ...but I'm starting to wonder if the rules to our supernatural world aren't as rigid as I once thought." He looked at the talons, once more, "Or maybe someone's trying to _change_ those rules."

* * *

Stiles was following her father through the station trying to convince him to investigate Theo. Only problem was the Sheriff was ignoring her, but it doesn't stop her harassment, "I know his family left town around the time Theo was nine or ten, his older sister died in an accident when he was eight." Stiles tried explaining to him as she followed him into his office.

" _Please_ go to school." The Sheriff begged, rubbing his hands down his face.

"Dad, this kid's a _werewolf_." She expressed with a disbelieving tone.

"Your best friend is a werewolf." The Sheriff reminded her, "You are _mated_ to a werewolf that has a were _coyote_ for a cousin. You also have the ability to not only have the ability of a werewolf when you guys are in trouble, but also a Spark that causes you to have multiple abilities," He listed off as he slowly began to push her out his door with Stiles trying to resist him as per usual, "I still don't know what Kira's supposed to be." He finished as he pushed her through the threshold, "When the flying monkeys come soaring through this station, you will have my undivided attention. Until then, just go to school."

Stiles quickly face her father and gave him a quick examination, "What did you do?" She asked him giving him a suspicious look.

"What?" He asked baffled, taking a step back, letting Stiles take a step back into the office, "What do you mean, "What did I do"?"

"There's something different about you." She voiced, looking him over trying to place the pieces together.

"What are you talking about?"

"What is it?" She mumbled this time to herself, "What's different?"

"For the love of God, Stiles, just go to school." He told her now finished with her moment.

Before Stiles has a chance to figure it out or press her father even more on her goal, her phone rang and answered when it was Derek, "Hey, you I can't talk right now, I'm kinda-"

"Stop harassing your dad and get to school." Derek's voice came from the other end.

"I'm doing no-"

"Don't lie to me." Derek interrupted her, "You're in his office right now."

"How did you-?" She looked from the phone to her father as it clicked into place when the Sheriff took a sudden interest in his office, "You _tattled_ on me?" She whispered at him completely offended.

"Yes, because you are not keeping part of our agreement," Derek reminded her, "You remember our deal, don't you?"

Stiles turned away from her father, "Yes, but-"

"Then you should be keeping your end of the deal."

"But-"

"The only but that should be happening is yours getting to school."

Stiles eyed at her phone as if it deceived her silently before claiming, "I will go if he promise to do a full background check of the Raekens."

Instead of the Sheriff answering, "I got this," Derek stated, "Close the door."

"What are you-?" The sound of the Sheriff's door closed behind her as Stiles found herself on the other side of it. Apparently, during her squabbling with Derek the Sheriff had managed to guide her right out the door without her noticing.

"That was rude." Stiles noted, "And you're supposed to be on my side."

"No." He told her sternly, "Just because he the only law enforcement officer who knows anything about everything, does not make it his responsibility to do something every time you have a _minor_ suspicion."

"Since when are my suspicions ever minor?" She challenged him, "Last time I checked my suspicions turned out to be valid."

"There's a difference between not liking someone and actually having a reason of being suspicious. And from what I've heard and practically feel from you, you just don't like him."

"Have you been talking to _everyone_?"

"No, just your dad, who by the way-"

Stiles stopped listening to Derek chastising her, as her eyes fell on to Parrish, who walked by her already in his uniform, "Except he's not the only one." She stated aloud with a smile, growing on her face.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"I'll call you back." Stiles told him as she hung up on him and followed the deputy, "Parrish!" Jordan turned around at the callout with a puzzled expression, "I think I have a way for you to make up for me getting shot."

* * *

"So you ran a background check, and all you found was a speeding ticket?" Micah asked her, as they were walking up the stairs to the entrance of the high school.

"Speeding ticket signed by Theo's dad eight years ago." Stiles informed him.

"Which means what?" Micah wondered, not seeing how a ticket had any significance.

"Who speeds?" Stiles asked him, "People trying to get away from something."

"Well, how many tickets do you have?" Micah countered.

"None."

"How many would _you_ have if your dad didn't get you out of them?"

"Have you been talking to Derek?"

Micah only sighed at the accusation and crossed his arms, "Answer the question."

"Seventeen." Stiles caved, knowing Micah was a lot more stubborn than she was. They glance out in the parking lot just in time to see Theo making his way through the lot as well.

"I see why you're worried." Micah told her when they stopped at the top of the stairs spotting Theo from the crowd, "He's really hot." Micah commented with some seriousness mixed with underline teasing, "He's got like great hair, perfect body. You should definitely feel threatened."

"I don't like that tone you're using on me," Stiles shared with him, "Because I do."

"You want me to torture him?" Micah asked, changing his tone quickly.

"No, I don't want you to torture him."

"I'm pretty sure I can take him." Micah assured her.

"I have a plan." Stiles told him, "There are steps to doing this right."

"What steps?"

"We get the story. Verify the facts. You find the piece that doesn't fit and..."

"And catch him in the act?" Micah guessed.

"That's how you do it." Stiles told him.

From the distance, Theo noticed Micah and Stiles watching him and he gave them a wave. Micah gave him a wave, while Stiles only simply watched him as he walked in the opposite direction with the other students.

"Why are you so _suspicious_ of this guy?" Micah questioned her, noticing the expression.

"Because I remember Theo from fourth grade." Stiles told him, "Okay? That's not Theo."

* * *

Scott arrived at school being joined by Kira, "First day of senior year." Scott relished as he placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Last first day ever." Kira agreed as they walked down the hall.

Passing them, were Mason and Liam, "This is the one I was telling you about." Mason told Liam as he showed Liam a book, "I got it from a rare book dealer in Germany. Cost me two hundred bucks, but it was totally worth it." He rapidly spilled.

"You're still reading about this stuff?" Liam questioned him uncomfortably.

"I was attacked by an armor-plated giant wearing a bear skull." Mason reminded him, "It left an impression." He then quickly turned the pages of the book and showed Liam another picture, "Look. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Uh, no." Liam told him, now starting to get a little annoyed with Mason's obsession. It had been six months already and he wished that his friend would stop with the obsessing, "Never."

"And then there's this whole section about the Nagual." Mason continued, not picking up Liam's hints, "Have you ever heard of the name Tezcat..." Mason struggled to pronounce.

"Tezcatlipoca." Liam corrected him, shocking Mason as he pushed them into their classroom, "No, never heard of him."

"Take your seats, everyone." Mr. Yukimura instructed his class.

Liam quickly searched for a seat, but the only seat available was beside someone Liam didn't really want to sit by, "Oh, great." Liam mumbled. The girl heard the muttered and looked right at him, making it known that the feeling was obviously mutual as she gave him a daring look and Liam looked around the room helplessly.

"Liam." Mr. Yukimura called out to him, "You're not gonna just stand there, are you?"

"Maybe." Liam told him, not moving an inch.

"The whole semester?"

"Maybe."

"Liam, have a seat."

Liam groaned in defeat as he took his seat, "All right, welcome to History 103." Mr. Yukimura started the class.

When Liam finally settled into his chair, he felt something different about it. He sat up a bit and discovered that the girl has stuck bubble gum to his chair leaving a gooey pink mass on the seat of his pants.

* * *

Kira and Landon were already settled in their AP Biology class when Scott arrived and placed himself right beside Kira. Seeing Scott in the room, both Kira and Landon both exchanged confused looks until Landon signals Kira to question him.

"Scott?" Kira asked as Scott began getting out his school supplies, "Are you in the right class?"

"AP Biology." Scott answered as he placed his textbook onto the desk.

"Do you know what AP stands for?"

"Advanced Placement." He answered easily, opening his heavily-highlighted and annotated AP Biology text book.

"Welcome to AP Biology." Mrs. Finch, their instructor for the semester, greeted them, "Let's see who's awake." She challenged, looking around her class, "Can somebody tell me what plasmids are?"

"Circular, self-replicating DNA molecules often used in cloning proteins." Landon answered easily with his hand raised.

"Nicely stated, Landon." She praised him, "Now, can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein?"

"Uh..."

"B-12." She answered, when it was clear that Landon didn't know the answer. She continued on with her questioning as her eyes landed on Scott, "Mr. McCall, did you know the answer?"

"Um, no." Scott admitted.

"It's a common test question." She informed him, focusing her attention on him, "What's your number one college pick?"

"Um..."

"Stop saying, "Um."" She told him strongly.

"Sorry." He apologized, "UC Davis."

Kira was surprised by the answer, while the teacher looked impressed, "Good choice." She told him, "It's the best school on the West Coast for biological and physical sciences." She informed him, "You're in the right class if that's what you're hoping for."

Mrs. Finch turned her attention back to the class, "Who else thinks they're in the right class?" A few more students raised their hands. Including, Theo who sat in the back, "Good. Then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow."

This earned her a bunch of groans from her class, "Don't be so disappointed." She told them as she began passing the tests out, not even bothered by the displeasure, "This test is specifically to help you determine whether you should actually be in AP Biology."

"You have two weeks to drop." She included, "Tomorrow's test will just weed out the ones who shouldn't be here. And that could be any of you."

At the end of class, Scott got ambushed by Stiles at his locker, "Hey! You." Stiles greeted, "You're coming with me. Come on. I've got a free period."

"So do I." Scott told her clearly happy about the luck.

"And so does Theo Raeken." Stiles told him, pulling him along, "Let's go."

* * *

"Look, I'm not saying I believe all of it a hundred percent, but people around us seem to know things." Mason continued to drone on, making Liam wish that his friend would just let go his experience, "Like Landon, he knows things."

"Dude, it's the first day at school." Liam told him, "Shouldn't you be thinking about other things like... Like the soccer team?" Liam told him, as they do watch a group of students head out into the field.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Mason challenged as one of the players caught his eye and gave him a smile, "Follow them out to the field and watch them practice while I pretend to study?"

"It's warm out." Liam smirked as Mason's easiness of falling into his trap, "They'll probably gonna be shirtless."

"I'll see you in Physics." Mason told him, clearly on board with the possibility, "Nice shorts."

"Yeah, thanks." Liam mumbled him, as he looked down at his gym shorts. He turned to his locker, only to see the same girl by his locker as well. Apparently, their lockers were right next to each other.

She gave Liam a disinterested look as she continued to getting her materials out, "You know Hayden," Liam spoke clearly uncomfortable with another situation, "I was wondering if you were still pissed off about the sixth grade, but I guess you cleared that up." He indicated at his shorts.

"I'm not pissed off, Liam." Hayden told him with a gentle tone. She then slammed her locker, "I'm _vengeful_." Without another word, she walked away.

* * *

While Liam was probably dying from embarrassment or something worse, Tracy walked passed him to her locker. As she worked the combination lock, the noises around her suddenly ceased and were replaced by the crackle of electricity and a growling noise. From the little light that she received, a looming shadow appeared, but once she opened her locker it all goes away and the hall was once more full of students.

The relief only lasted for just a couple of seconds before the lights shut off in the hall and Tracy realized that she once again alone. One of the lockers nearby begins oozing black liquid which pooled on the floor just before the locker's latch opened by itself and one of the doctors climbed out, "There's nothing there." Tracy whispered to herself.

But it doesn't stop the doctor, as it crawled sideways along the lockers, defying gravity as it got closer to her, "There's nothing there." She whispered continuously, "There's nothing there. There's nothing there."

She closed her eyes and continued to chant her mantra when she could hear a new voice breaking into her thoughts, "Tracy?"

Tracy opened her eyes and could see that the lights were back on and the hall were filled with students with Landon standing right in front of her clearly considered, "Are you all right?"

Tracy looked at Landon completely terrified, "How about we go outside?" He offered as he puts an arm around her and escorted her out the hall.

As they walked away Tracy's locker now was punctured by claw marks.

In the locker room, Theo was relating his story of how he had gotten bitten, "I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool, trying to do a hand plant."

 _In an empty pool, Theo was skateboarding. There doesn't seem to be anyone around_.

"Nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder, but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time. I didn't even realize that was night until the yard lights came on."

 _In the pool, Theo gets blinded by the lights and nearly wipes out. He does manage to catch himself as he looks around him to see the sky is darken._

"Like I said, I wasn't very good. On my last try I went down and hit hard. Really hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool and I realized something. I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast."

 _Theo tries to the move one time. He misses his mark and ends up falling into the pool on his back. He recovers in pain, but realizes that something else is missing. He checks his surroundings and is confronted with a man with a pair of red glowing eyes and claws, holding the board._

"I barely had a chance to turn around before it bit me." Theo shared with them, lifting up his shirt, "Right here." It was the same side where Peter had bitten Scott.

"It wasn't an accident." Scott voiced, "He wanted to turn you."

"Right."

"So why aren't you part of his pack then?" Scott probed at him, "Why didn't he come back for you?"

"Because by the time of my first full moon, he was dead."

"How did you know that?" Stiles challenged at him, leaning on some of the lockers with her arms crossed.

"I met another one of his pack a couple weeks later." Theo told her, not backing away from the untrusting tone she had even him, "He told me the Alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own Betas. They were _twins_."

Stiles made an inner groaning noise and she leaned her head into the lockers and doesn't even try to hide the eye roll she had given him.

"Scott, listen to my pulse." Theo urged, when he noticed that Scott was watching how Stiles was acting, "I'm telling the truth."

"Right." Stiles commented, "Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off." Stiles shot at him.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because maybe you're not who you say you are."

"Okay." Theo agreed, but kept his attention on Scott, "In the fourth grade you had an inhaler, I had one too." Theo recalled, "I remember this day where I ended up in the nurse's office with an asthma attack. A bad one." He inputted, "I was waiting to be taken to the ER. You were waiting for the Principal. You told me what would happen when you go to the ER for asthma. How they give you oxygen, an IV of prednisone."

Stiles doesn't fail to make another eye roll at Theo's suck-up story to Scott, "You made it sound easy." Theo remembered, "Like everything would be okay. I've been by myself this whole time. Everybody knows that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own." Theo told him, "I swear I'm that _same_ kid from fourth grade. I was hoping you are too." The school bell interrupted the interrogation, "I better not be late for class." Theo told them, "You're not the only ones I need to make a good impression on."

Scott and Stiles watched Theo leave the room. Once Theo was gone, Scott was giving Stiles a look, "No." Stiles claimed shaking her head, "Don't give me that look."

"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt _sometimes_."

"Not this time." Stiles countered quickly, "All right. I'm right." She pressed, "There's something _off_ about him. I can _feel_ it."

Scott gave her a pity headshake as he left the room, "Landon's the psychic." He told her over his shoulder, "Not you."

"He's not psychic." Stiles countered, even though she knew Scott was no longer listening, "He's a Reaper. There's a _difference_."

* * *

"I know what parasomnia is, Mom." Landon discussed with his mother in a classroom, with Tracy just outside the door. "But what about the feathers?"

"People with night terrors have done far stranger things than eating their own pillows." Mrs. Martin reminded him. Natalie and Landon both knew exactly what she was talking about but doesn't say a word, "I already told her to take the rest of the day off, but she said she didn't want to miss the first day."

"Let me try." Landon offered, earning him a examining look, "I don't have any more classes. I can take her home and talk to her."

"Landon, she's having trouble _sleeping_." She reminded him, "If she needs help beyond that, we'll find her professional help. Got it?"

"I couldn't agree more." Landon told her with a smile.

"I don't see any signs of an attempted forced entry." Deputy Parrish told them as they were now at Tracy's home, checking the windows in Tracy's bedroom, "The latch seems okay. You said something about birds, Tracy?"

While the two conversed, Landon examined a number of drawing of blackbirds and other dark objects decorating the wall.

"The bird was at the skylight." Tracy explained, pointing at the window just above her head, "The one that woke me up."

"Can I take a look?" Parrish told her as he grabbed a chair. When he tested the skylight, it was not sealed shut as Tracy had told them, "Tracy, you said the skylight was sealed for weatherproofing."

"Yeah." Tracy told him confidently, "Why? Anything?"

Parrish looked out the window, "No." He told her, getting down from the chair, "Nothing."

However, it wasn't true because outside the skylight, he found a mound of dead, bloodied blackbirds and claw marks.

* * *

In drivers' education class, Mr. Yukimura was teaching Micah. It doesn't seemed to be going well as he was heavy on the brakes causing the car to jerk, "Ease into it, Micah." Mr. Yukimura told him, "Easy does it."

As Micah gripped onto the wheel while he was driving, reality began to phase out, replaced by a rapidly accelerating wooded scene and the sound of someone screaming. Shocked by the change of scenery, Micah pushed down on the gas.

It only lasted a second when the scene changed back to normal and Micah could see he was accelerating towards a bus and a group of students. He quickly slammed both feet on the breaks and stopped the car without crashing.

Shaken up, Mr. Yukimura couldn't get out of the car fast enough, "Okay, I think we're all good for today."

"Yeah." Micah agreed, "How did I do?"

"There's room for improvement." Mr. Yukimura told him as they noted the track behind the car, where several cones were knocked over and a mannequin crossing guard was lying on the pavement.

* * *

In the library, Stiles managed to grab another piece of evidence, " _Another_ signature." Micah commented, not surprised at Stiles' development.

"This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago." Stiles showed them a copy of a ticket dated eight years ago, "And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago." The form was dated a couple of days prior.

"How did you get his transfer form?" Kira asked her curiously.

"You didn't break into the Administration Office?" Scott asked her in a condescending tone.

"No, I did not break into the Administration Office." Stiles mocked at him. Scott gave her an eyebrow raise, "Okay, I _might_ have broken into the Administration Office." She confessed, "Can we just focus on the signatures, please?" She pleaded, placing the ticket and the form side by side, "They're different."'

"They're sort of different." Micah offered.

"They're _completely_ different." Stiles told him, pointing at the end of the signature, "Look, the garlands don't match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off." She explained, as she started to point somewhere else, "And look, look at this. Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor."

"So now, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?" Scott questioned her, not impressed with the theory.

"Someone's not someone." Stiles told them, when she could see the three of them making unimpressed expressions, "And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble."

"But no one's done anything wrong." Kira reminded her.

"Yet." She also pointed out, "If Theo's parents are both _psychotic_ killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right?"

"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." Micah made a point to say.

Stiles realized that Micah had a point, "Okay... It's fine." She caved in and began gathering her evidence, "You know what? I'll figure it out myself. Right?" She told her friends, "I don't need you or you or you." She shot at them, placing the evidence in her backpack, "I don't need anyone!" She shouted walking away from them, leaving her friends to wonder if she had finally gone off the deep end.

When Stiles got outside to the school parking lot, she found Liam waiting for her in the passenger seat, "What's a Criminal Tremor?" Liam questioned her.

She snatched the paper from him, "It doesn't matter."

* * *

Outside Tracy's house, "I can't do anything official right now," Parrish told Landon as they stood by his police cruiser, "But I can come back after my shift tonight and watch the house for a couple of hours."

"I'll keep you company." Landon offered.

"I think I'll be okay." Parrish told him.

"But this is your own time."

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't think something strange was going on." He told him, relating to the dead birds on the roof, "I also owe you."

"For what?" Landon asked, surprised.

"Three weeks of digging through every piece of old literature and mythology trying to figure out the something strange going on with me." Parrish told him.

Landon made a small smirk, "But we never figured it out." He reminded him, "I'll bring you coffee."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Parrish reminded him.

"One class."

"How can you only have one class?"

"I had enough credits to graduate last year." Landon revealed as if it were no big deal, "And I will bring you coffee at midnight if I want to."

Parrish could see that Landon wasn't going to be so easily deterred, "Medium Americano." He caved, "Black."

* * *

It was officially dark when Stiles and Liam were following Theo to the woods, "I told you he was up to something." Stiles relished as they snuck behind Theo.

"We just spent three hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom." Liam said with some disapproval in his tone, "He better be out here covering up a mass murder."

"Let's find out." Stiles told him as she grabbed Liam by his hand, "You still got his scent?"

"Don't need it." Liam told her, but came to a halt when he looked at his phone. "What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym." Liam informed her.

"Okay, why didn't you just tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Anything."

"I can't just tell him _anything_."

"Why not?" Stiles questioned.

"Because I haven't..." Liam struggled to say, but then he could see Stiles giving him that 'tell me or else' look she'd give him on occasion, "I haven't told him everything."

"Still?" Stiles claimed, not impressed by Liam's conflict, "We said it was okay."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not that easy." Liam countered, "It's a lot to accept."

"He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a land mine." Stiles replied, "I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance." However, she could see that it didn't help and changed her tactic, "Scott and I have been through this. More than once. It's always been better when they know."

"But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver?" He questioned, "Or what if..." Liam stopped when he noticed that he was left alone.

He looked around the woods as he began walking. He made it ten steps by himself, before the ground around him, sank in and he fell into a hole. In the hole he noticed, partially buried in the mud, a silver leaf-shaped necklace.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked, when she appeared from the top of the hole.

"I..." Stiles doesn't pay him any mind when she could see Theo just in the distance, "There he is. Hurry up." She told him as she gave him a hand, "Stop screwing around."

They caught up to Theo, hiding behind a tree, and found him casting a single lily off a bridge into the water below, "Come on. Try and get his scent." Stiles told him. Liam does take a sniff in the air, "Get anything?"

"Soap." Liam told her with his eyes closed, "It's nice. It smells good."

"Not his soap, his _emotional_ state." Stiles whispered at him, "Chemo signals, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Liam realized, "Okay. I... He's sad."

"He's sad?" Stiles questioned, looking from the beta to Theo that stood by the bridge.

"Well, not just sad..." Liam said, now opening his eyes, "It's more like grief."

"Grief?" Stiles questioned, but she recalled an event that happened in the spot, "Oh, my God!" She whispered, "Go!" She began shoving at Liam, confusing the young werewolf, "We have to go."

"What?" Liam questioned moving along, "Why?"

"Go!" Stiles continued hurriedly, still pushing at him, "Right now. Just go." She continued leading them back into a clearing, "That's the bridge where they found his sister."

"What sister?" Liam questioned.

"The one that got lost and died from exposure." Stiles told him, "He's leaving a flower for her."

"That doesn't sound evil."

"I know." Stiles said with a minor guilt tone, "Now shut up and take my hand so I can get us out of here."

Liam does as told, but it was useless when Theo managed to catch up with them by jumping down for a nearby tree surprising the hell of Stiles, "What you guys doing?" Liam easily used himself as a shield in front of Stiles, while giving Theo a threatening growling sound at him, "Whoa." Theo commented at the action, while Stiles moved Liam back.

"Go wait by the Jeep." Stiles told him, Liam gave her a questioning look, "I'll be fine." She told him, as Liam began to feel a warm sensation come from Stiles.

Liam comprehended the hint, but doesn't fail to give Theo one more glare, before walking past Theo.

"Why do I get the feeling this kid's _tougher_ than he looks?" Theo asked, noticing the treatment he was receiving.

"Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles cracked him, feeling a bit pleased towards Liam.

"Stiles we were in Little League together, even if it was short lived, since you hit the couch in the knee with the bat." Theo reminded her with a smirk, "Why are you so suspicious of me?"

"Because of these." Stiles told him, as she produced two pieces of paper, "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago." She showed him, "The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High." She handed them to Theo, "They're different."

"Huh." Theo commented looking over the two signature with some interest, "Yeah, they do look a _little_ different."

"No, they're _totally_ different." Stiles stated with conviction, "Signed by two _different_ people."

"So my dad's not my dad?" Theo theorized, "Like he's an imposter?"

"Yeah, something like that." Stiles agreed with him.

"Who do you think I am?"

"We don't know yet."

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" Theo tried charming again.

"No. I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to." Stiles deadpanned at him.

"You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott..." Theo charmed at her, stepping closer to her. Stiles doesn't move back, but she gave him a very clear impassive stare, "I also came back for you."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, "Someone like you." Theo told her, "Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect her friends." Theo claimed proudly, "I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does." He shared, Stiles wasn't moved at all, "You all do. I know I'm in the right place." Theo told her, "I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of this pack."


	4. Parasomnia(2)

Tracy's dad was hammering boards over the skylight in her bedroom, "I think it's pretty secure now." He told her as he got down from the chair he had been standing on.

Tracy still looked unsure about the skylight and her father could see the uneasiness on her face, "Look, I've got to meet a client at the courthouse. Okay? But I'll be back soon." He assured her as he placed a kiss on top of her head, "I won't let anything happen to you."

After he left, Tracy settled in her bed and turned out the light and went to sleep, the leaf necklace, she would normally have was no longer on her nightstand.

* * *

When Stiles made it back to her jeep, Liam was apparently joined by Scott. Something that Stiles really had hoped that could've been avoided, "Find anything?" Scott asked her as she neared the jeep.

"Nope." Stiles answered as if nothing had happened.

"I fell in a hole." Liam offered a bit proud of himself.

"It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?" Scott asked Stiles, seeing that his friend really wanting have a conversation about just how wrong she really was.

"Yes, it was." Stiles answered with a little agitation, "Very embarrassing." She opened her door refusing to meet Scott's eyes, "So we are gonna leave now." She attempted to start up the jeep, but the only thing the engine did was sputter before dying, "Son of a..." Stile muttered, leaning into the steering wheel, "Liam, just do me a favor, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say."

"Stiles?" Scott tried, when he could see Stiles clenching her jaw.

"Be with you in a sec." Stiles told him as she started checking under the hood and fiddling around, "Try it." She told Liam.

Liam does as directed, but the same result occurred as it did in the beginning. Stiles made a clicking sound with her teeth frustrated by the engine trouble.

"Stiles?" Scott tried, once more.

"Yes." Stiles caved angrily, "Okay, we followed him out here." She confessed, "What do you want me to say?" She raved completely upset, "That I'm a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy, totally _paranoid_? _None_ of this is new information." She ranted.

"Now you're gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?" Scott wondered, as Stiles continued messing around under her hood.

Stiles stopped with her ticking under the hood and looked Scott right in the eye, "I give people the benefit of the doubt." Stiles told him heavily, "I've given _a lot_ of benefit to _a lot_ of people."

With nothing more else to say she goes right back under the hood. Only Scott wasn't exactly finished with their conversation.

"Like Kira?" Scott questioned, remembering when Stiles wanted him to stay away from Kira back during the Nogitsune, "Liam?" He pointed out, when Stiles was almost certain that nothing good could come from an I.E.D werewolf, "Or Derek?" He added lastly.

Stiles stopped her tinkering when Scott mentioned the name, but doesn't remove her head from under the hood, "I was right about Peter." She told him in an unimpressed tone, realizing what he was trying to do, "Try it again." She called out to Liam, the result was the same as before. Stiles made a noise of irritation as she resumed tinkering, "You know, I bet you still think that there's _something_ about him that can be saved."

"Maybe." Scott answered, even though the expression on Stiles' face was getting more and more agitated.

Stiles exhaled at the answer, but doesn't make a comment, "Try it again." The engine sputtered and died, no improvement.

There was a tense silence between them now. In the silence, it sort just dawned on Scott that ever since that night in the preserve, Stiles had never really fully trusted anyone. At least, not anymore.

"Why can't you trust anyone?" Scott asked her.

"Because you trust everyone!" She yelled at him while slamming her first into the front of the jeep. She made a noise of pain upon the impact.

"Are you okay?" Scott questioned a bit surprised by the action.

"I'm fine." Stiles told him, while holding onto her hand.

"You could've broken it."

"This hand has punched two Alphas in the face," Stiles told him, "It's _not_ broken."

"Let me see it."

"I'm fine."

"Let me see it." Scott told her gently. Stiles held out her right hand and as soon as Scott's hand touched hers his veins automatically turned black. The two stared at each other, until Scott just pulled her into a warm hug. While the two friends recovered from their argument, the jeep started up again.

Parrish was on stake-out in front of Tracy's house. He got a notification on his phone. On the screen a text appeared from Landon saying he will be there at midnight. While Parrish was looking down at the phone, Tracy appeared outside his vehicle in the street completely unseen.

* * *

Liam was out of breath as he finally reached the school gym, "Hey." Liam greeted when he finally reached his friend, the only thing Mason gave him was a displeased look, "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, no, you're not late." Mason told him, "You missed it. I worked out." Liam figured as much, "For two hours."

"Yeah, I know." Liam told him as they were stood under the tin roof that lead to the school buses, "I forgot. And I'm gonna tell you why." Liam explained to him, while Mason was giving him a weird look, "Actually, I'm gonna tell you a lot of things. A lot of hard to believe things. Really hard to believe."

"There's a wolf." Mason told him suddenly stilled.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that." Liam told him.

"No." Mason indicated behind Liam, "There's a wolf right behind you."

Without giving the boys a chance to think it chased them through the school. Eventually, it chased them to the end of the hall that lead up to the stairs, while Mason ran up Liam turned and bared fangs and growled at it. Hearing the noise, Mason turned getting good look at his werewolf face as it the wolf ran away.

Mason looked at quite please, "You're a werewolf."

The black wolf continued to run even as it made it through the woods. It stopped on the bridge and transformed into Theo who ran naked through the woods with a look of satisfaction.

* * *

Scott and Kira were make out in his bedroom, when Kira pulled away, "So, how come you never told me why you want to go to UC Davis?" Kira asked him, as she stayed on his lap with Scott's arms wrapped around her, "It's a really good school." She told him, "Not too far from the Bay Area. It also has the best program for biological and physical sciences." She gave him a knowing smile, "Perfect for someone who wants to be a veterinarian." Scott suddenly appeared embarrassed, "Why wouldn't you tell me?" She asked curiously, "Were you worried what I would think?"

"No. No, not at all." Scott told her, "It's actually because... I'm worried I'm not smart enough to make it."

"You'll make it." She assured him as she took her top off. She reached over to the bedside to turn off the lamp, but a humming sound was released as the bulb exploded. Both Scott and she both laugh.

* * *

Parrish was drinking his coffee with Landon sitting in the passenger side of the cruiser, "As far as I can tell, no one's gone in and no one's come out." Parrish shared.

"Sorry I wasted your time." Landon apologized with a small headshake.

"Not a total waste." Parrish told him, smiling, "I'm just glad Tracy's okay."

Tracy was not okay. In fact, she was just the opposite and far from it. Tracy woke up and found herself on the floor of some creep lab getting surrounded by three figures, "There's nothing there." Tracy whispered to herself, as the figures got closer, "There's nothing... It's not real." She continued, even though the figure didn't disappear, they were blurred, like they were phasing in and out of reality, "I'm sleeping... I'm just sleeping..."

"No, Tracy, you're _awakening_." The Surgeon told her as the other two grabbed her arms with clamps, forcing to the floor. The Surgeon proceeded to plunge a long-needled syringe device into her neck and injected her with silvery liquid.

Due to the injection, Tracy's memory was triggered as she remembered her night terrors with more clarity. Apparently she, not a blackbird, was knocking on the skylight. She had also clawed her own locker at school.

The Doctors let her go as she fell to floor appearing in pain. But it wasn't pain that Tracy was experiencing. She was going through a transformation. A transformation to werewolf as she released a mighty roar.

* * *

Stiles was putting Theo's name on the transparent Lucite murder board in her bedroom, when her father came in, "Usually, we wait until they do something wrong before we declare them guilty." The Sheriff told her. Stiles looked between him and the board.

"Well, he's guilty of something." Stiles told him, looking at the name with a calculating expression.

"Accusations require proof." The Sheriff reminded her, "And proof always trumps instinct. It has to."

"I know, Dad." Stiles told him, not exactly with an agreeable tone, "I just don't like the feeling I get from him."

"Let it go, Stiles." The Sheriff told her, "It's about time for you to meet with Derek anyway." He reminded her, "Don't forget to get some actually sleep."

Stiles nodded her head at the orders, but turned away from the board looking at her father, "Hey, Dad. I got it. There's something different." She got a questioning look, "I know what it is."

"Okay."

"You're not wearing your wedding ring anymore." She indicated at her father's now bare left hand. She doesn't say anything farther than that.

The Sheriff was clearly impressed by her instincts and skills of observation, "You're sure this kid's guilty?"

"Absolutely."

"Then all you gotta do is wait." He informed her, "If they're really guilty, eventually, they make a mistake." He told her, just before leaving the room, "They always make a mistake."

* * *

With Stiles copies of the two different signatures in front of them, Theo confronted his parents. However, unlike normal parents they seem terrified of him, "You were told to _practice_." Theo told them in a low tone, "It was supposed to be _indistinguishable_ from the original. It was supposed to be perfect."

"I swear, I practiced." His father told him hurriedly, "Hundreds upon hundreds of times."

"I wouldn't say hundreds." His mother remarked with heavy doubt.

Theo watched as his "parents" were still trembling with fear, "There is one way a false signature can be explained." Theo told them as they watched him carefully, "It's not easy to write when you're wearing a cast." He wordlessly produced a hammer. The man and woman exchanged looks at each other just before, his father placed his hand, shakenly on the table. Without giving a warning Theo brought the tool down on top of it.

* * *

Stiles sat tiredly on the edge of her bed, looking at the murder board. Theo's name wasn't the only name that was on it. There was also The Desert Wolf's, who was supposedly to be Micah's mother. It was still nothing, but a code name so far from what she could gather on her own, luckily she was having some help.

With a heavy sigh, Stiles laid on her bed and closed her eyes as she turned over in her bed.

 **DREAM**

"You hung up on me." Derek's voice enters into her ears as Stiles opens her eyes to find herself at the school in an empty classroom.

"Well, hello to you too," Stiles greets him in a light tone, "My day was great thanks for asking. Sure am learning a lot."

"Like on how to intrude on someone who is silently mourning over the loss of a relative."

Stiles makes a defeated sighing noise, "I don't need another shaming trip, okay." She tells him, as she sulks into an empty seat, "I got it enough from Scott as it was. I feel like a total bitch about it."

"Being overprotective doesn't make you a bitch," Derek tells her, leaning over the desktop, "Neither are you one, but the way you're handling the entire situation is a bit overboard."

"Look who's talking." She shoots at him, wearing a serious expression, "You sound like my dad."

Derek gives her a concerning expression as he watches her cross her arms. A habit she had developed when she was about to shut out the world, "Hey, don't do that," Derek voices, taking her left hand and pulling the arm from under the right, "Ever since this Theo guy showed up, you haven't been feeling the same."

"It's my senior year. I doubt I'll be feeling the same for a while."

"Care to explain the hand then?"

"The jeep wouldn't start, I thought a little tough love would work."

Derek gives her a look of doubt, "We both know that you can't bend the truth on me."

"Stupid bond," She mutters, looking down at her hand, "I punched the jeep after Scott caught Liam and me in the forest spying on Theo. It refused to start and Scott started talking about how I refuse to give people benefit of the doubt…" She trails off getting upset again, "I just don't know Derek-" Stiles admits, making eye contact with him, "There's something about him that is rubbing me the wrong way and I don't like it."

"You know you only started feeling like this towards people you didn't know," Derek points out to her, "Not people you know."

"I don't know Theo."

"You used too."

"Like, eight years ago," She scoffs, "And we both know how much people can change in the course of years." A pregnant pause falls between them, "Can you believe that Scott still thinks that he can possibly be saved?"

"Scott believes that everyone can be saved."

"And what about the ones that don't want to?"

"He's going to try anyway."

"Typical." Stiles mutters biting her lower lip. With a tsk sound, "Fine." She expresses, "I'll play nice with him, but that doesn't mean I trust him anymore than I already do."

"You don't trust even him."

"Exactly."

* * *

NEXT ON TNH: THE DREAD DOCTORS

Stiles phones binges with a notification and Stiles opens the message from Braeden to see a picture of furniture turned over and multiple bodies with claw marks and pools of blood surrounding them. The location appears to be been isolated and it doesn't look like anyone even had a chance of a fair fight against whatever attacked them.

"Well it certainly looks like she didn't go easy on them." Stiles tells them, looking over the picture, "How many exactly?"

"Five." Braeden shares, "And considering how this is only just the first real thing we found out about her, I suspect we will find more bodies along the way."

XXXXX

 _Why do I have this numbing sensation all over my body?_

 _Beacon Hills may or may not have another Kanima_

 _So you got paralyzed_

 _Yeahhh_

 _I've been gone a month and you already got yourself in a problematic situation_

 _I don't need a lecture right now_


	5. Dreamcatcher(1)

Long time no speak people, but it's finally here! The rewritten season of 5A!

Updates will be **biweekly** due to me getting close to graduating from college (super stoked)! Enjoy!

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was preparing for a date in his office just as Donovan was being handcuffed and readied for transport by two deputies. Tracy Stewart's father, who happened to be Donovan's attorney, was waiting as Deputy Parrish and another deputy to bring him out.

"Oh, I should've got a haircut." The Sheriff remarked, looking in his office mirror as he was trying to get his hair just the way he wanted it.

Both Scott and Stiles were exchanging amused faces as they watch the Sheriff continue messing with his hair and behave like a teenager rather than an adult, "Well, you know someone your age should be happy you still have hair to cut." Stiles offered to her father, earning her one of his looks.

"I think you look great." Scott offered.

"Well, thank you, child I should have had." Sheriff spoke to Scott, while Stiles simply just brushed away the clear shot that was aimed at her.

"Oh, what the hell am I doing?" He questioned them as he turned to look himself in the mirror, "This is a _terrible_ idea." He began to pull at the tie around his neck, giving the clear sign that he was about to call it quits.

"What, Dad..." Stiles objected as she took a hold of his wrist, "Dad, it's _one_ date, okay? You're lucky, I'm still waiting for one with Derek," She reminded him as she began fixing up his tie, while he watched her with clarity, "Besides the town of Beacon Hills won't implode while you're out with one woman." She told him, once she finished, pleased with her work. "Or man." She slid in there.

The Sheriff flicked her on the head, "It's a woman, Stiles."

"Okay."

"A very beautiful woman."

"What beautiful woman, by the way?"

"None of your business." He told her, but he could see that Scott was ready to see if he could get the answer out of the Sheriff himself, "Either one of you."

"But I want to know." Scott commented in an innocent tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the lobby of the station, Mr. Stewart was explaining the deal he had gotten from the DA about Donovan's case, "I'll be blunt. It's not what I was hoping for, but the DA's offer is still pretty reasonable."

"What's reasonable?" Donovan questioned him. However, Mr. Stewart doesn't get a chance to answer because the arresting deputy informed them that they needed to get a move on and they could discuss the court case in the transportation van.

"No! Just tell me." Donovan demanded as he was now trying to fight off the hold that the deputy had on him, "What's reasonable?"

"Mr. Stewart, are we going to have trouble with your client?" The deputy questioned the man.

"No, Deputy." Mr. Stewart told them, but gave Donovan a look that told him to shut up and keep quiet, "They want you for three to five. So, why don't we get in the van and discuss a plea bargain that gets you out in two."

Donovan then becomes more agitated and started screaming, "Stilinski!" Donovan shouted throughout the lobby, despite now having both two deputies escorting him out, "Stilinski!"

The Sheriff, Scott, and Stiles all exit his office, upon hearing the commotion, "I'm going to kill you." Donovan threatened him when he noticed the Sheriff.

"Donovan, if you think that shocks me," The Sheriff told him, completely calm, "Remember it was _well-documented_ in your Anger Expression Inventory." Donovan seething with rage while the Sheriff was done with him, "Deputies, escort the prisoner out."

"I'm not angry like I'm gonna throw a brick through your window." Donovan seethed at him, "I'm angry, like I'm going to find you, I'm going to get a knife and I'm going to stab you with it until you're dead." Donovan described, "And when you look at me and you ask me why, remember right now. Because this is why."

"Wow that was awesome." Stiles commented in a mocking tone, moving in front of the Sheriff, getting Donovan's attention now, "That was awesome." She gave him a mocking clap, "That was great. Do we have one more?" She questioned him, "Give us another one, maybe like Christopher Walken this time, you know." Donovan continued to glare at her, but Stiles continued unfazed by the gaze, "Okay, you know what? It's fine. You'll have plenty of time to work on it when you're in your tiny, little cell, you know." She told him, now crossing her arms, "Just stuck there, _forever_."

Donovan had enough of Stiles mocking towards him and somehow managed to rush his way toward her. Stiles remained in place unimpressed just as Parrish grabbed a hold of Donovan pulling him back.

"Get him out of here!" The Sheriff demanded to Parrish and the other deputy and this time Donovan gave them no struggle, just a death glare to both the Sheriff and Stiles.

The Sheriff had gone back into his office, while Scott and Stiles watched the deputies take Donovan away, "What's the hell's an Anger Expression Inventory?" Scott questioned.

"It's a test you take when you're applying to become a deputy."

"That guy wanted to be a cop?"

"At least now he's getting the full law enforcement experience."

* * *

In the transport van, "Well done." Mr. Stewart chastised at Donovan, "Threatening the Sheriff in front of his entire department. And his daughter. I'll be lucky to get you three to five decades." He snapped at the juvenile, "You realize that?"

While Mr. Stewart was continued lecturing Donovan about his actions at the station the driver of the van began to stiffen up. For some unknown reason, he was starting to have trouble focusing and the prisoner transport van began to accelerate through the Beacon Hills Warehouse district, "Do you mind slowing down?" Mr. Stewart questioned the driver, "I don't think this kid's in any rush to get to prison."

He doesn't get words as a response. Instead, Mr. Stewart gets the sounds groaning and grunts of pain. "You all right?"

"No." The driver finally answered, "My hand, I... Uh, I think I'm having a..." The sentence doesn't get completed as the van suddenly swerved.

"Whoa!" Mr. Stewart claimed at the sudden action, "All right, all right. Slow down." But the driver does the exact opposite. In fact, it was almost as if the van was going faster, "What the hell's going on?"

"I can't!" The driver claimed as he could feel his entire body stiffen, "I can't...Heart attack..." The driver guessed as he could no longer feel his legs. Which was not helping out their situation considering the deadweight of his foot was pressing on the gas, causing the transport van to faster.

Seeing that the driver, couldn't actually fully move his body Mr. Stewart attempted to grab the wheel, "I got the wheel!" Stewart told him, even though the driver still had his hands on it, "Let go of the wheel!"

"Get off the road!" The officer shouted from the back, "Go for the brake and get off the road! Hit the brake."

Without needing to be told twice, Mr. Stewart reached his foot across the driver and applied his foot the brake. Due to their sudden halt, the van careened into the concrete walls of the tunnel-like viaduct, throwing up sparks.

While the van was riding into walls, no one noticed that claws, dripping a clear viscous fluid, were puncturing the top of the van. And it wasn't still the van came to halt under a bridge that everyone inside could hear something coming from the top.

"There's something on the roof." Mr. Stewart realized, just as the sound of a hiss filled the air. Everyone turned to the source of the noise and Mr. Stewart was flabbergasted in seeing that his daughter was standing on the driver's side of the van, "Tracy?"

At the call of her name, Tracy broke the window with a single punch through the glass and killing the driver with a swipe of her claws. Blood sprayed across her father's face and Mr. Stewart was immediately terrified, "Tracy!"

The officer in the back with Donovan began firing his shotgun at her. Tracy altered her attention from her father and went after the officer, clearly unaffected by his bullets. Donovan quickly escaped out the back of the vehicle and ran away. The officer made an attempt to follow, but was pulled back inside the van.

Mr. Stewart, covered in blood, stumbled out of the van as Tracy continued her assault on the officer until he was dead as well. Mr. Stewart doesn't get very far with his injuries as he was suddenly face to face with his daughter, who had blood all over her clothes and giving him a hard stare, "Tracy?" Mr. Stewart tried.

"Don't worry, Daddy." Tracy assured him, taking steps closer to him, "I won't let anything happen to you." This time Tracy's eyes glowed and Mr. Stewart was shocked at the scene, "Ever again." She snarled just before full on attacking him.

In a nearby alley, Donovan could hear the growls and screaming as Tracy killed her father. He continued running, looking back hoping she wasn't following him as well, but this resulted in him tripping and falling to the cold hard ground.

Getting up from the ground he noticed The Surgeon and tried to flee only to have The Pathologist grab him from behind and hold him firmly on his knees. The Surgeon then pushed a complicated drill device to the side of Donovan's head and turned it on. The drill bit entered his skull and a silvery liquid covered his eye as Donovan screamed in pain.

* * *

The Jeep wouldn't start which left Stiles and Scott sitting outside the police station as Stiles tried to start up the Jeep once more. She turned the key repeatedly attempting to get it to turn over, but it doesn't appear to be working. Scott watched his friend struggle with the Jeep with concerned written on his face.

Stiles sighed, calling it quits on turning the key, but she does notice Scott's watchful eye, "It's anxiety." Stiles told him, tired with her hand covering her face.

"What is?"

"The chemo signals." Stiles told him blandly, before putting her hands down to see a guilty look on Scott's face, "I'm well _aware_ of how you all monitor my _emotional_ state." She told him and Scott couldn't help, but even look more ashamed, "Yeah."

"You okay?"

He and Stiles had made up from the other night, but clearly with her scent and constant moving around something else as clearly bothering her.

"I got this from Derek a few hours ago." Stiles told him handing her phone.

 **FLASHBACK**

Stiles is sitting on her bed with her laptop that has a facetime of screen of Derek.

"Where the hell are you guys?" She questions as she notices the background is completely dark.

"Nice try, but I'm not having you teleport your way out here and placing yourself in danger." Derek tells her from the other end.

"Hmm, as much as I would love to place myself in danger on purpose," She states sarcastically, "I wouldn't do it anyway."

"Look who's finally using some common sense."

"Well, it more of the fact that Dad has a date tonight," Stiles retorts automatically, "And I want to make sure that he doesn't get cold feet."

"How do you feel about that?"

"What? My dad getting a date before I do?"

Derek huffs lightly at the shot, "You know what I mean."

"Hey, I just want him to be happy." Stiles answers with a thoughtful smile, "Besides if I really wanted to, I could find you." Stiles hints at him, this earns her an eyebrow raise.

Stiles closes her eyes and focuses on the pull between her and Derek, "You're in the middle of the desert." She answers finally, "What kind of danger could I possibly get into? Unless there another berserker running around down there."

"Actually, it's more of a "who" rather than a "thing"." Derek admits as he pushes a button his phone, "I'm sending you a picture."

Stiles phones binges with a notification and Stiles opens the message from Derek to see a picture of furniture turned over and multiple bodies with claw marks and pools of blood surrounding them. The location appears to be been isolated and it doesn't look like anyone even had a chance of a fair fight against whatever attacked them.

"Well it certainly looks like she didn't go easy on them." Stiles comments already knowing who is responsible, "How many exactly?"

"Five." Derek shares, "And considering how this is only just the first real thing we found out about her, Braeden suspects we will find more bodies along the way."

 **END FLASHBACK**

"That's the first real bit of information we've gotten on the Desert Wolf in months." Stiles explained to him as Scott examined the picture.

"The Desert Wolf did this?"

"Yeah." Stiles sighed, "And I'm the one who's been pulling on this thread."

"Maybe you should stop." Scott suggested.

"No, it's not up to me." Stiles explained as she tried one more time to crank the jeep. This time the engine revved to life.

* * *

Micah adjusted the mirrors on his new car in preparation for a drive. Landon was by his side in the passenger seat and Kira was in the middle of the back seat.

"Okay." Micah breathed placing his hands on the wheel, "Hands on the wheel, at 10:00 and 2:00."

"Actually, the recommended position is now 9:00 and 3:00." Landon informed him, earning a confused look from both Micah and Kira, "At 10:00 and 2:00, a deployed airbag could break your thumbs."

"Mine would heal." Micah pointed out.

"Save your strength." Landon advised, adjusting Micah's hands into the proper placement, "And try not to destroy your beautiful new car. 9:00 and 3:00."

Micah gripped the wheel tightly and just as like before in the school parking lot, he flashed back momentarily to the accident that killed his mother and little sister, but just as quickly as memory overcame him it disappeared. Micah managed to shake it off and began to drive.

"All right." Kira offered to Micah, "Just ease into it." Even though Micah continued driving down the road without any problems, "Good, good, okay. There you go."

"Please shut up." Micah told her in a calming manner even as his grip on the steering wheel never loosens.

"No problem." Kira agreed, "Shutting up."

It's not long before Micah began swerving slowly back and forth across the deserted road. "Uh... Other way." Landon directed to Micah, noticing the unsteadiness of car. Micah doesn't really get the hint as he continued driving until he was fully off the road.

"We are now off the road," Landon told him, "This is not the road. Other way."

Despite being told what to do Micah doesn't take heed to Landon's advice and both Landon and Kira realize that Micah was about to drive straight into a tree.

"Micah, please go the other way." Kira begged, noticing that Micah wasn't making any indication on not to actually hit the tree.

The car's Pre-Collision Alert began beeping, "What is that?" Micah asked slightly panicked, "What is beeping?"

"The car's telling you _not_ to run into the tree." Landon informed the werecoyote, "Turn the wheel. Micah!"

The sound of the Reaper screaming kicked in Micah's reflex as he quickly turned the car barely missed the tree, and kept turning wheel, putting the car into a lazy doughnut pattern in the middle of the road.

Kira sat up from the back seat having been thrown to the side, while Landon tried to gain his composure, "Not gonna lie, I'm almost regretting not taking Stiles' offer on her safety blanket."

Micah smiled nervously as he too was trying to get control of his breathing and finally loosened his grip on the wheel.

"Try to stay on the actual road." Landon told Micah, once everyone seemed have to returned to a much calmer state.

"Okay, sure." Micah agreed as he began to drive off. This time at the speed of a turtle.

"Maybe you should press a _little_ harder on the gas..." Landon offered. Micah took the suggestion and pressed down on the gas.

Only it wasn't in a gentle manner, Micah pushed his foot on the gas causing the tires to squeal down the street, "Whoa!" Landon claimed at the sudden change in speed, while Micah stopped the car, "Okay, just turn up here _slowly_." Landon breathed hoarsely.

Following the direction, Micah found himself in unfamiliar territory, "Anybody want to tell me where we're going?"

"The school." Landon answered him, "We can finish with parking practice in the lot."

"Landon, we're actually heading downtown." Kira argued, " _Away_ from the school."

"What?" Landon asked confused.

"If we want to go to the school we should do a U-turn. Shouldn't we?" Micah questioned them.

"No." Landon said with confidence, "Keep going."

"You sure?" Micah questioned, exchanged looks with Kira, who was just as confused as he was.

"Yes." Landon nodded, "We're almost there."

They continued on the road until they see the bloody prisoner transport van laying under the bridge.

"Call 911."

* * *

Scott and Stiles arrived on scene, taking in the red lights that flashed through the tunnel. "Scott, you saw this kid, Donovan." The Sheriff said to him, "He... He wasn't like you, right?"

"I don't think so." Scott told him, "Unless he knows how to hide his scent."

"Well, human or otherwise, this kid might have just murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers." The Sheriff shared with them, "We've got an APB out on him, but you think you can find him faster?"

"I can try."

"All right." The Sheriff agreed handing him a walkie talkie, "Keep it on channel two."

Scott took one sniff of the air, catching Donovan's scent with his eyes turned red and ran off into the dark that wasn't surrounded by lights.

Stiles took in the scene before them. The driver appeared to be have been tore up and she didn't even to think about the officer's body that was still inside the transport van, "Dad, what if it wasn't Donovan?"

"I'm guessing you've already got a theory?" The Sheriff questioned her.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Unseen by Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles, Theo was watching the crime scene from high up on the bridge support.

Stiles doesn't get to fully speculate her theory when the sound of a scream flooded through the walkie talkie, "Scott, is that you?" The Sheriff asked.

There's static on the other end, but Scott's voice managed to get through, "Yeah, I found Donovan." Scott told him, "He's completely freaked out. He keeps saying some name."

"What name?" The Sheriff asked as he and Stiles exchanged eye contact.

"Theo." Stiles whispered.

"Tracy." Scott radioed back, "He keeps saying Tracy."

"Tracy who?" The Sheriff asked, altogether bewildered.

"Stewart." Landon answered, as he, Kira, and Micah walked onto the screen, "Tracy Stewart." Landon had a disturbed expression on his face.

* * *

The next day, Landon was explaining Tracy's night terrors, "Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping. It was a real disorder." He shared knowingly, "It was night terrors."

"Well, now _she's_ the night terror." Stiles shared with the others as they were surrounding the Jeep, "Especially since no one can find her." Scott, Kira, Micah, Landon, and Liam gave Stiles a tired look, "Okay, I know we're all tired and miserable..." Her attention changed to Mason, "Except for you."

Mason tried to look apologetic, but it doesn't really work since he couldn't hide his interest about the whole thing, "Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized, "This is all just mind-blowing." He looked at Kira with some excitement, "You're a kitsune. I don't even know what that is."

"I'm _still_ learning." Kira shared with him.

"And you're mated to a werewolf." Mason said towards Stiles, even more enthusiastic, "Like how is that even possible?"

Stiles eyed at him, momentarily before focusing on his best friend, "Liam, we said you could _tell_ him." She chastised him, "Not invite him to the _inner_ circle."

"Uh, I'm in the inner circle?' Mason asked even more excited by the notion.

"No." Liam and Stiles countered quickly shooting him down.

"Guys, look, back to Tracy." Scott told them, getting the conversation back on track, "She's just one lone wolf. We can find her."

Micah crossed his arms with a peeved expression on his face, "One lone serial-killing wolf."

"Uh, she only killed one person, you know." Stiles informed him, earning her an undeterred gaze, "The other two were mauled."

"All right, what do we do when we catch her?" Micah questioned ready for action, "Personally, I say we put her down."

"Still fighting those coyote instincts of yours aren't you?" Stiles questioned him, noticing the agitation in Micah's body language. In response, Micah gave Stiles an annoyed stare.

"Intense." Mason commented.

"Let's concentrate on catching her first." Scott told them, mainly towards Micah, "We'll figure out the rest later."

* * *

Sitting in his jail cell, "I want my lawyer." Donovan insisted. He had been kept insolation overnight.

"Your lawyer's dead." The Sheriff informed him as he walked towards Donovan's holding cell. Donovan wasn't really happy to see the Sheriff at the moment.

"I want another lawyer."

The Sheriff sighed tiredly, "I know you saw something." He told the teenager, "Tracy killed her father and badly wounded two officers." He recounted the events from last night, "One girl against three grown men. No matter how unbelievable you think it's going to sound, I promise you can tell me."

For a moment, it does appear that Donovan was going to open up, but instead, "I like that tone of voice, Sheriff. It's nice." Donovan mocked, "Makes you seem like someone who wants to help." He stared hard at the Sheriff, as he was suddenly struck with a pain in his head that took his breath away, "Ow." He commented, holding onto his head, but just as quickly as the pain came, it faded, as he recovered he repeated a request, "I want a new lawyer."

As the Sheriff left the holding cell, he was met up with by Deputy Parrish, "I've got an answer to why we couldn't find Tracy last night." Parrish reported, "She was in the hospital."

The Sheriff gave a bewildered look, "Doing what?"

"Killing her psychiatrist."

It took a moment for what was just shared to digest, "Let Scott know, but tell him I don't want them getting into it yet."

"Shouldn't we be putting him on the payroll?" Parrish joked.

The Sheriff exhaled, "I'm starting to wonder."

* * *

Outside on the concourse of the school, Stiles showed Micah the pictures of the Desert Wolf's victims, "I wanted to show you first, but considering my lack of self-control..."

"My mother did this?" Micah asked completely unfazed as he looked at the picture.

"Yeah." Stiles said slightly surprised, since it was probably the first time Micah referenced the Desert Wolf as his mother, "Yeah. Braeden said these guys were bad." Stiles reported, "You know, really bad."

'So they _deserved_ it?"

"Yeah," Stiles struggled trying to not be bothered by Micah's lack of remorse, "I'm not sure anyone deserves that, per se."

"I guess we know one thing now." Micah told her unfazed, handing back the phone, "She's good at her job."

* * *

Mrs. Finch returned Scott's test on DNA & RNA structure in AP Biology. He scored an 86, "Nice to see where your priorities are, Scott." She told him clearly proud of him as Scott was with himself, "Since you have such a good grasp of the subject, how about you lead us in a review of last night's reading."

"Uh... Sure." Scott agreed, slightly caught off guard at the teacher's recommendation. Scott made his way to the front of the class was just about to start when Liam appeared at the door, motioning for him to come outside.

There was a moment of hesitation, "Scott?" Mrs. Finch asked him concerned.

"Sorry, just looking for the page." Scott lied as he was trying to figure out what Liam was trying to say.

"Scott?"

"Yeah, one sec." Scott told her as he flipped through the book, but was still focused on Liam's adamant behavior, "Sorry."

"Scott..."

Scott realized that he wasn't going win the situation and motioned to his ear, telling Liam to just say what he wanted so Scott his werewolf hearing to pick it up.

"Tracy. She's here." Liam whispered just enough for Scott to be able to hear him, "She's in History class right now."

* * *

In the classroom, Tracy gripped the sides of her desk tightly and her eyes glow yellow. She was breathing heavily and her vision was becoming distorted. Tracy wasn't seeing a lit up classroom filled with students.

In her eyes, the room was empty and beginning to darken. She gripped the desk so tightly it breaks, "Hey. Are you all right?" Hayden asked her, noticing the strange reaction and also the fact that Tracy was barefooted, but Tracy doesn't give her an answer, "Are you even supposed to be in this class?"

The fire alarm randomly sounded and the classroom was filled with a cluster of panicked students hurriedly leaving the class, "No rushing, please." Mr. Yukimura instructed them, "I'm sure it's just a drill."

"Hey, we need to go." Hayden told Tracy as she stood up from her seat, but Tracy had yet to move from the seat, "Are you all right?"

In that moment, Scott and Liam both came rushing into the classroom, "Tracy." Scott tried to call out her.

The response he got was Tracy grabbing Hayden's arm with a gasp and fear on her face. Because she wasn't seeing Scott and Liam as Scott and Liam, she was seeing them as the Dread Doctors, "Tracy, let go." Scott instructed her.

But it was uselessly as the only thing Tracy could here was the hissing and breathing from the masks of the doctors as Scott tried to talking to her.

"Hey, you're hurting me." Hayden told her as her arm began to bleed.

"Tracy, let her go."

"They're coming." Tracy finally spoke to them as she released Hayden's arm. Hayden moved away as quickly as possible, "They're coming for all of us."

Tracy stood up from her desk, with everyone clearly nervous about what she was going to do next. She does nothing, but collapse to the floor as silvery liquid oozed from her mouth, pooling on the floor.

Mr. Yukimura helped Scott carry Tracy out of the classroom, "She wasn't even supposed to be in our class." Hayden told Liam as she and Liam watched Mr. Yukimura and Scott carry out Tracy. Instead of the left, that was to take them to the nurse's office, she noticed them go straight to the double doors, "Where are they taking her?"

"Uh... The hospital, I guess." Liam told her, even though it wasn't true. Stiles and Micah were waiting just outside, "Do you need help getting to the Nurse's Office?" He offered, noticing how Hayden was holding onto her arm, that still had the blood on it.

"I think I'll make it." She snarked at him and walked away.

She headed to the bathroom and washed the blood from her arm. She was surprised to find no source for the blood as her skin was unbroken with no cuts and no injury.

* * *

Kira and Landon meet up with Liam, "They're taking her to the Animal Clinic?" Liam questioned when he found out where Scott was taking Tracy.

"Yeah, to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her." Kira told her.

"What's wrong with her is that she killed two people." Landon reminded them, "Her father and, according to Parrish, her psychiatrist."

"Isn't there anyone else we can talk to?" Kira wondered, "Does she still have her mom? Any family?"

"Alpha." Landon answered swiftly, "If she's a werewolf, she has an Alpha, right? Anyone know if a new one's moved into Beacon Hills?"

"No, but there's an old one." Kira reminded them, "One of the oldest. We know her. And her pack."

* * *

Brett Talbot and some friends were playing lacrosse as Mason and Liam watched them from the sidelines, "So, he's a werewolf too?" Mason questioned as he watched Brett score into the goal. It appeared that it was a game between shirts and skins. Guess who was skins.

"Yep." Liam answered clearly not impressed by Brett.

Mason, on the other hand, "This just gets better and better."

Sometime during the break Liam showed Brett a picture of Tracy, "Cute." He commented, taking a look, but handed the picture back, "But never seen her."

"Could Satomi have turned her without you knowing?" Liam questioned,

"After the _dead pool_ , Satomi's not exactly doing much recruiting." Brett replied, "Since the assassins killed many of our pack."

"That's how it works?" Mason questioned, "Alpha werewolves just go around biting people?"

"Or you can be born, like me and my sister." Brett told him, slightly impressed at Mason's knowledge, "Satomi took us in after our family died in a fire."

"Sounds oddly familiar," Liam muttered, but Brett or Mason pay him any attention. Instead, Liam glanced at the picture Mason gave to Brett and noticed the necklace Tracy was wearing. It was the silver leaf necklace that he remembered seeing in the hole he fell into in the woods, "Guys, I think I just found something."

* * *

At the animal clinic, "Pupils dilate under normal conditions." Deaton announced as he was examining Tracy. She was still unconscious and breathing heavily. He took his stethoscope and listened to her heart, "Heart rate is 250." He continued on, "Evidence of an allogeneic skin graft on the right shoulder." He pointed out the red patch "Now, this silvery substance at her lips is not something I've seen." He indicated at her lips, "It almost looks like mercury."

"Uh... Can't you just give her a shot of something?" Micah asked with concern on his face.

"She doesn't look to be in any pain." Deaton told him.

"I meant a shot to kill her."

"I generally prescribe to a code of ethics that _frowns_ on such measures."

Micah appeared to not be happy about the statement, "Micah, you know we're not going to do that." Scott reminded him.

"How do you know she's not going to kill us?" Micah pointed out to them.

"I could put a force field around us, but those don't really last long, but he makes a decent point." Stiles told them, "Eventually I'm going to have to let my dad know she's here."

"Agreed." Deaton shared with them as he got a jar that had a dark powder in it, "And while I may argue against euthanasia, I'm not opposed to a little... _Extra_ security." He opened the jar and with a flick of his wrist, Deaton casted a circle of Mountain Ash around the examination room. However, Deaton noticed the uneasy look on Stiles' face, "Don't worry, Stiles. Tracy won't be able to cross a line of Mountain Ash." He assured her, "She's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm afraid of." Stiles admitted to him.

"Well, you and I will be able to get out of here no problem." He looked over at Scott and Micah, "You two. Not so much."

Micah tested the barrier slightly curious, by putting his hand over the line, but it doesn't pass though, "Weird."

* * *

Kira and Landon headed to Tracy's house to look for clues, "Hold on. Isn't this like a crime scene or something?" Kira questioned them as they stood on the porch of the house.

"No." Kira gave him a look, "Maybe. Don't worry about it." With that being said he pulled Kira inside the house.

Inside the house, Landon led Kira to Tracy's room, "Okay, so what are we looking for?" Kira asked, she walked into the room, while Landon started looking around.

"I am not sure." Landon admitted, "I'm mostly just following a feeling."

"Your feelings usually lead to _dead_ bodies."

"Well, let me know if you find one."

Kira began setting on finding a clue, when she found a dreamcatcher in a box with a card from her father explaining that it " _only works if you believe it_."

"Why would she go after him like that?" Kira wondered as she placed the box back where it was.

"I guess she wasn't in control of herself."

"But it wasn't even a full moon."

"Maybe a werewolf with night terrors is worse than a..."

"You know, there are cases of people who accidentally murdered their entire family while in a night terror." Landon shared, "They had no idea what they were doing. It's called a homicidal somnambulism."

"So if Tracy's killing people she doesn't really want to kill," Kira theorized, trying to make sense of what could possibly be happening, "Then she might not actually be awake."

Landon had a realization that Kira could be right, "She's still in a night terror."


	6. Dreamcatcher(2)

Deaton placed a couple of his surgery supplies out on the tray next to the medical examination table, "Scott, would you mind holding her down." Deaton directed his assistant, "I'm going to be trying a few more invasive tests."

Deaton reached over to the table and picked up a scalpel. Stiles, Scott, and Micah all watched Deaton as he tried to cut Tracy's skin, only to have the blade break and leaving her skin remained unharmed.

"I think you're gonna need a bigger blade." Stiles told him, earning her gaze that told her to it shut it.

At the sound of his phone pinging, Scott opened up a message that was sent from his mother. What he was reading caused his face to change into confusion.

"What's up?" Stiles asked, noticing Scott's bewildered expression.

"It's my mom. It's about the driver of the prison transport." Scott shared with Stiles, "She's saying he's awake and talking."

Looking back down at the patient as Stiles talked to Scott, Deaton noticed something moving around under Tracy's skin, "Micah, help me turn her please."

As he and Micah turned Tracy over and her spine seemed to be wriggling back and forth.

"Driver didn't have stroke or heart attack." Scott continued, reading the text, "Says it was more like his body just locked up... Like he was _paralyzed_." Scott finished, completely confused.

While Stiles quickly remembers having a similar experience, "I think I know what she is."

"Do you care to enlighten the rest of us?" Deaton questioned her, "Because this doesn't look too good."

Scott and Stiles could see what Deaton and Micah were looking as Tracy's spine appeared to keep on moving, only for the skin of her back break open with a bony tail flipping out and attacking and striking each of them.

Stiles was the first to go down, earning a slash through her shirt and a wound that bled. Next, was Deaton as he got a swipe in the arm, falling on floor close to Stiles. Scott was next as he got a swipe in the leg, and lastly was Micah, who attempted to make a grab for the tail, only to get swiped in the wrist, falling right into a nearby wall.

Once everyone was paralyzed by her venom, Tracy leapt off medical table and headed straight for the door, right through the mountain ash barrier which appeared no effect on her.

"Kanima." Stiles breathed out.

 _Why do I have this numbing sensation all over my body?_

 _Beacon Hills may or may not have another Kanima_

 _So you got paralyzed_

 _Yeahhh_

 _I've been gone a month and you already got yourself in a problematic situation_

 _I so don't want to hear it right now besides everything is completely and totally under control_

 _Uh-huh_

 _As much as I would love to fight with you-_

 _Save whoever it is and try not to get paralyzed again_

 _What? No sudden rush to come home?_

 _Don't tempt me_

 _Fine fine fine._

"Hey, Deaton, how the hell did she get through the Mountain Ash?" Stiles asked, trying to move, but it obvious that it wasn't working.

"I don't know." Deaton admitted, "It's a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross."

"Scott did it."

"Once, but it almost killed me." Scott said, remembering his situation during the Darach sacrifices.

"We should've killed her." Micah announced, clearly unhappy about his inability to move, "Meanwhile, she's probably on her way to killing someone else."

"Listen, everyone." Deaton told the teens, "We need to concentrate. Scott and Micah, you two will probably be able to move long before Stiles and I can. But you need to focus."

"Focus on what?" Micah asked, getting more agitated.

"Healing."

"That's right." Scott agreed.

Micah took this into consideration, but something dawned on him, "I don't know how to tell my body to heal." He panicked.

"Micah, calm down." Scott told him, "It's okay..."

"I _can't_ calm down." Micah grunted, attempting to move, but still unable to, "I can't _move_." He told him, this time his eyes glowed blue.

"It won't last long." Stiles voiced, trying to calm Micah down, "We're going to be okay."

Scott could see that Micah wasn't going to be okay. If anything it appeared as if Micah was thinking more of a coyote rather than an actual human, "Doc, how do we focus?" Scott questioned.

"Think of a body part." Deaton directed the two were-creatures, "Your hands, your feet, even just the tips of your fingers. Imagine them moving. _See_ it in your mind and your body will follow."

"I'm pretty sure I just felt my right leg move." Stiles piped up, taking Deaton's advice. While Stiles didn't heal just like the others, her healing ability took a good amount of her concentrating, "Uh, yep, _definitely_ felt it." She announced confidently, "Like a twinge, spasm, something."

"I'm going to have to disagree." Deaton shared as he could clearly see Stiles not moving a muscle at all, "And I think I hold an informed opinion." His face was right where her feet were.

"Micah." Scott called out to the werecoyote. From the across the way Scott could see that Micah was able to move one of his fingers.

"I don't think she cut me that deep." Micah breathed with some relief.

"Keep going." Scott encouraged, "Keep moving."

While Micah continued to fight off the paralysis, Stiles could only hear the sounds of Micah struggling, "What's happening?" Stiles questioned immediately worried, "I can't see. What's happening?"

The answer to her question appeared when Micah leaned her line of vision, "Micah?"

He gave a smile, "You did it." Stiles praised, clearly proud of him, "Now wait for us."

"There's no time." Micah explained, turning Stiles over onto her back, "Look, she's not a werewolf. But she has a scent. I can find her."

With that being Micah took a turn toward the exit, "Micah." Scott called out to him. Micah turned towards Scott, " _Save_ her."

Micah gave him a head nod and rushed out the clinic after Tracy.

* * *

Brett, Mason, and Liam were heading out into the woods to find the hole and Tracy's silver leaf necklace, "Sure you know where you're going?" Mason questioned the two werewolves.

"I know where I am." Liam told his friend as they were walking through a clearing in the woods.

"So do I." Mason told him, "Middle of nowhere." That comment of his, resulted in him falling to a sinkhole that he didn't see coming, "Guys? I think I found it."

Both Brett and Liam glanced down at Mason trapped in the hole, "See the necklace?" Liam questioned him.

Mason ran his hand through the dirt, "No, I don't see it." Mason reported.

"Liam, I... I thought you said this was a _sinkhole_." Brett told Liam, after they helped Mason out the hole, examining the hole.

"It's a hole." Liam told him, "What's the difference?"

"I mean, look at all these handprints and look at all this dirt." Brett motioned at a pile of dirt, "She didn't fall in here. She was _buried_."

"Intense." Mason commented.

"I don't think this is the one." Liam realized as he took a note of their surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Brett wondered.

"It was closer to the bridge." Liam remembered and noticed that the bridge was nowhere in sight, "Much closer. This is a _different_ hole."

"Then who _crawled_ out of this one?"

* * *

Back at the Stewart house, "Okay, wait a second." Kira told Landon as they were still reeling at the fact that Tracy was still going through a night terror, "Her dad was just trying to help her, right?"

"So was her psychiatrist." Landon added in.

"And maybe that's why she was at the school." Kira stated, processing the information, "She was looking for someone else who was just trying to help."

"Yeah, and..." Landon was stumped.

A brief silence settled between them, "Oh, maybe it was you?" Kira suggested, but seeing the gaze Landon was giving her, "Or not. Since that would mean she wants to kill you."

"No, you're right." Landon agreed, "I was trying to help. But... So was someone else." Landon slowly realized, "My mother."

"What if Tracy went to the school looking for her?" Kira theorized, "Where is she now?"

"On a date." Landon told her.

* * *

At the Sheriff's Station, "Thanks for meeting me here," The Sheriff told Natalie Martin, "It's been a hectic day at the station. I probably shouldn't even be..."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't have to cancel again." Natalie told him, giving him an assuring smile.

"Me too." The Sheriff commented. Just as they were about to leave he noticed that one of his deputies lying her head down on her desk, "Clark?" But the deputy doesn't move a muscle. He signaled Natalie to wait for him and goes over to see what the problem was with the deputy, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't move." Clark answered in a grave tone.

Hearing Clark's statement, Natalie noticed another deputy slumped over the counter. A clear, viscous liquid dripped from the ceiling onto a desk lamp.

Kira and Landon suddenly burst through the main entrance, "Mom, she's coming." Landon told his mother in a panic, "Tracy's coming for you."

"What?" Natalie questioned confused, "What do you mean for me?"

Neither Kira nor Landon have a chance to answer as the sound of a rattling growl filled the lobby. This caused everyone to look up and see Tracy stuck to the ceiling upside down.

She was only partially transformed with the tell-tale spots running up one side of her face and one arm. Her Kanima tail whipped back and forth.

The Sheriff automatically took out his gun and aimed it Tracy, only Tracy leapt down and managed to paralyze the Sheriff and knocked his gun away, "Kanima." The Sheriff realized when his body locked up.

Tracy goes in to attack to Kira, "Kira, look out!" Landon shouted.

Kira whipped her sword out ready. She was able to avoid the swipe of Tracy's clawed hand as Tracy tried to paralyze her as well. Kira also managed to avoid Tracy's tail as Tracy spun around trying to get a better advantage.

"Mom, run!" Landon shouted as Kira was fighting Tracy, "Run!"

Natalie doesn't waste another second and took off around the corner.

Landon's shout to his mother gained Tracy's attention as she knocked away Kira. Instead of actually going after Natalie, Tracy pursued Landon.

Landon does his best to hold off Tracy avoiding the swipe of Tracy's claws, but he doesn't hold on his own long as Tracy made another spinning move and instead of swapping Landon with her tail, Tracy stabbed Landon deep in the side causing Landon to fall to the ground holding onto the wound that was now bleeding.

While, running it was almost Natalie could feel that something had happened to Landon as she screamed, "Landon!" Her voice seemed to have echoed.

With Landon down for the count, Kira leapt back into action. Knowing that she couldn't take on Tracy while being on the same level Kira climbed up on a desk and wielded her sword over her head three times.

This move seemed to have caused an outline of a fiery fox aura surround Kira. This doesn't deter Tracy from making another attempt in attacking.

Tracy moved into her spin attack again. Only Kira leapt off the desk, flipping into the air and landing behind Tracy's back cutting off her tail.

Tracy released a cry of her own as she fled while Kira's aura faded leaving her exhausted.

* * *

Theo arrived at the vet clinic. He helped Scott and Deaton up as he supported them onto the table. While he simply held onto Stiles.

"Let me go." Stiles snapped at him. Theo does as he was told and Stiles attempted to stand on her own, only for her to fall into Theo's arms again. Theo gave her a cocky smirk, while Stiles gave him a glare that didn't appear to bother him.

"How did you find us?" Scott questioned him.

"'Cause you work here." Theo told him as if it weren't new information, "I heard about Tracy, I've been looking for you."

"We lost her." Scott told him.

"And Micah." Stiles reminded him.

"I can help." Theo told the pair.

"This is Theo?" Deaton questioned and Stiles gave him a head nod for an answer.

"Let me help." Theo pleaded to him. "It doesn't have to mean I'm part of the pack. Or like you've accepted me or anything like that." He inputted, seeing Scott's uneasiness, "It just means I can help catch this girl. Scott. I can help you."

* * *

"Careful." Landon groaned, laying on his side as Kira was applying pressure to his wound, when Micah finally made his way onto the scene at the Sheriff's station.

Seeing the sight of Landon bleeding profusely from his side seemed to have frighten him and Landon was quick to notice despite the pain he was in.

"Micah..." Landon sighed, taking shallow breaths.

"Landon?" Micah question as the scent of Landon's blood filled his scenes.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it looks." Landon shared, trying to assure the werecoyote. Micah was ready to call Landon out on his lie, but Landon wasn't finished, "Listen... Tracy... She thinks... She thinks she's asleep." He struggled to say, taking slow breaths feeling his body ready to go into shock, "She thinks she's dreaming. It's a night terror."

"I... I don't know what that..." Micah stammered, unable to find his voice.

"She... She's _not_ dreaming." Landon told him, "She's not asleep. Get her to understand." He finished, taking another shallow breath. The sound of Landon's breathing didn't seem like it was going to get any better. It sounded so hard to him. It sounded like…

"Micah!" Landon yelled, snapping Micah out of his trance, "Basement. They're in the basement."

"They?"

"Tracy..." Landon informed him, "And my mother."

Micah quickly rushed in the basement on guard.

* * *

As he walked through the entrance of the basement he noticed the body of Natalie Martin being dragged across the floor, followed by the sound of Tracy giving him a hiss as Tracy shoved right him into a stack of boxes that were piled up alongside the wall.

Micah managed to recover from the assault just before Tracy was able to take a swipe at his face which Micah avoided easily. However, Tracy wasn't ready to give up as she started swiping both claws at him. In defense, Micah moved back from each swipe Tracy took at him.

When Tracy attempted another swipe, Micah was able to take a strong handle of her arm, avoiding the venomous claws, and used his leg to trip her over. He doesn't let her go as he pinned her to the floor on her back, knee to her throat.

The two of them struggle for power, but Micah continued to use his knee against Tracy's throat to a point where his eyes began to glow blue. Despite Scott's heed on saving Tracy, it appeared that Micah was dead set on giving into his coyote instincts killing the girl. Even though the sounds of her bone cracking from his weight doesn't affect him.

It's not until somehow Tracy's eyes rid of their slits does Tracy wake completely terrified at what was happening to her. Thankfully, Micah realized that Tracy had somehow turned back into her normal self and released her. Naturally, Tracy quickly moved away from Micah terrified and confused.

"Tracy?" Micah tried, but the girl was still in a state of shock and panic, "Tracy."

Tracy groaned in pain as she attempted to make a run from Micah, "No, no, no." Micah told her, "Look at me." Micah told her, "You're not dreaming. This is _real_." He tried to tell her as Tracy was slowly finding her way out of her panic state, "All... All this is real. You get it? You get that?" Micah assured with hope in his voice, "You're _not_ dreaming, Tracy."

"What..." Tracy finally spoke, finally gaining some sense of reality "What's happening to me?"

Suddenly, Micah found him being pinned against the wall by the Pathologist and watched in horror as the Surgeon appeared beside Tracy and injected something into Tracy's neck, as silvery fluid began to pour from her mouth, "Her condition is terminal."

Once Tracy dropped dead on the floor, the Pathologist released Micah and with the Surgeon they walked away, phasing out. The only thing Micah could do was watch them go in complete and utter shock and fear written all over his face.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON THE DREAD DOCTORS (APRIL** **1ST!** **)**

"A line..." He stammered, "There is a line that we have to draw."

"Dad, you've already _crossed_ it." Stiles reminded him sadly, "More than once." It went unsaid that Stiles was talking about the time of the Nogitsune.

"Sheriff, please." Deaton urged, hearing the sirens getting closer, "Let me help. I've dealt with things like this before."

The Sheriff knew that Stiles and Deaton had a point, "Just do it fast." Clearly, still not on board.

xxxx

"Maybe you should stop bashing on my jeep every chance you got." Stiles suggested easily as she got out the jeep with the duct tape in hand, "Besides nothing a little bit of duct tape can't fix."

"Oh dear Jesus…"

Stiles lifted up the hood and began wrapping the duct tape around another hose, "I can hear the judgement, what do you suggest I do then?"

"How about take it the junk yard?" Isaac offered bluntly, "Finally lay that thing to rest."

"I'm hanging up on you, Lahey." Stiles announced feigning annoyance even as Isaac started laughing at her on the other end.

"It's Isaac, but close enough."


	7. Condition Terminal(1)

Jordan laid on his couch flipping a playing card. It features the king of diamonds and the king looked a lot like Landon.

On the counter in his living room, there were coils of wire and what appeared to be a jar full of electrical switches. In short, his place may or may not have been a dump. But when his sight landed on the counter with a lighter his mind went to a memory about when he and Landon were exploring his supernatural nature/identity.

 **FLASHBACK**

Landon and Jordan are meeting up talk more about his supernatural identity. Jordan notices that Landon has brought a deck of cards to their meet up, "You going to do a magic trick?"

Landon gives Jordan a small amused smile, "No, but you are."

This response gets Landon a curious look, but Jordan replies with, "I only know one trick and it's with a playing card." This doesn't seem to deter Landon at all as he produces a lighter from his pocket and Jordan can automatically tell what Landon is thinking, "This is starting to look less like a magic trick and more like assault."

"It's a _little_ dangerous, yes." Landon admits, "But it's not as bad as being lit on fire in a deputy sheriff's car. Which by the way, you walked away from unscathed."

"Not entirely." He reminds him, "I had to pay for the uniform."

Landon doesn't allow him to procrastinate any farther, "Give me your hand."

As Landon is ready to start the trick Jordan talks to keep himself calm, "I think I've seen something like this in a movie."

"Lawrence of Arabia." Landon answers knowingly as he steadies Jordan's hand.

"Remind me what the trick was?"

" _Not_ minding." Not giving Jordan another chance delay the inevitable, Landon flicks on the lighter, underneath Jordan's hand only to him move his hand away from the flame.

"Ow, son of a..."

Landon gives a disdain laugh, "You can last _longer_ than that." Landon tells him knowingly, "This time... I want you to do something different." Landon readies the flame once more and sees that Jordan is force intensely on the flame, "Don't think about the flame." He instructs, "Don't think about the heat." He coaches in a soft tone, "Don't think about it hurting." But Jordan continues to watch the flame, "Don't even look at it."

This instruction leads to Jordan looking at Landon, "Okay." He agrees.

Landon holds onto Jordan's stare as well. A silence falls between them long enough to a point that flame eventually causes Landon some discomfort, causing him to switch off the lighter, this also enables Jordan to break off the staring the contest, "What happened?"

"Oh, it was too hot." Landon explains, putting down the lighter to inspect his hand, his thumb tingles from where the flame has touched it, "My thumb was too close to the flame."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Landon assures him, but looks down at Jordan's hand, "What about you?" During the course of the trick, Jordan's skin had blacked, but when he rubs away the soot his hand appears to be unharmed, "Did it hurt?"

Jordan shakes his head, "When you were looking at me..." Landon trails slightly, "Your eyes kind of _drifted_." Jordan suddenly seems slightly uncomfortable, "What were you thinking about?"

"A dream."

"What dream?"

It takes a moment before Jordan pieces his words together, "I've had it here and there for about six months." He shares, "I'm walking in the woods, carrying a body. But it's completely burned." Landon listens to him with interest, "I can't see who it is or who it was."

"Where are you taking it?"

"A clearing." He remembers easily, "There's a huge tree in the middle of it. You'd think it was 1,000 years old. But it's been cut down. It's just a _stump_."

Landon sees the uncertainty on Jordan's face, "It's a _real_ tree." Landon shares with him, "In a real part of Beacon Hills." He explains when he receives a confused gaze, "It used to be the _center_ of a grove of trees called a Nemeton."

"What's a Nemeton?"

'A sacred meeting place for Celtic Druids." Landon says in a low voice, leaning forward in his chair, "They were scientists and healers thousands of years ago."

"I've never seen this place."

"But that's why you're here." Landon explains, "It _drew_ you here. That's what it does." Landon shares remembering some of the information that he has learned, "It's a beacon for supernatural creatures. It might even make them more _powerful_. What else happens?"

"I put the body down..." Jordan struggles to remember, "I... I lay it down on the rings of the trees and..." He suddenly stops.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jordan answers rather quickly, "That's it. That's the end of the dream."

 **END FLASHBACK**

Back on his sofa, Jordan did the one trick he knows. He flipped the king of diamonds and a black burned smudge appeared on his face. He flips the card, once more and the smudge disappeared.

He slid the card to the side as another card appeared by its side. He held the two cards in his hand, one with the smudge one without.

He did remember the rest of the dream that day. He just didn't want to admit it because he and the Nemeton were on fire and there were burning bodies piled up all around the stump.

* * *

Donovan was still in his cell at the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station. He could hear the growls from the fight in the basement, "Hey! Can someone let me out of here?" But his question goes unanswered as no one came to his demand. The sound of the fight in the basement got louder and it caused him to freak out even more, "Hey! Come on, let me out, come on."

At his last sentence, the fighting sounds had stopped, but Donovan still wasn't at ease because he could hear sounds. The sounds of masked breathing and heavy boots clumping on the floor.

From around the corner, the Dread Doctors entered the room. One of them waved a hand in front of the electronic key card reader and the cell door unlocked and rolled back.

Reactively, Donovan backed away into the cell as he got surrounded by the doctors.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Theo and Deaton arrived at the Sheriff's Office. Scott rushed to help Sheriff Stilinski. As Stiles spotted Landon with Kira applying pressure to his wound. Seeing Landon injured, Stiles stood in the doorway and completely frozen.

Landon tried calling out to her while in pain, "Stiles, come on." This seemed to work as Stiles senses come back in check as she could hear an ambulance siren wailing in the distance, "Tracy." Landon breathed.

Stiles shook her head, and moved from the doorway quickly to Landon's side with her hand right on the wound as she focused her energy into the palm of her hand.

Stiles could feel warmth run down her arm into her hand, it was same sensation the others would get when Stiles placed a force field around them, but for some reason the healing wasn't working.

Not seeing what Stiles had attempted to do, Theo suddenly appeared, "Just pressing on it with your bare hand, isn't going to stop the bleeding." He told Stiles as he moved to the floor with them, whipping off his belt and applying a tourniquet to Landon's wound.

This seemed to help with the wound, but not with the distraught appearance Stiles had on her face, "Stiles, I'm fine." Landon assured her, "Help Tracy. Find Tracy." He instructed, "Go."

Stiles shook her head in refusal, "It's okay." Theo tried, earning a distrusted look, "He's all right."

While Landon and Theo were trying to assure Stiles that Landon was okay, Deaton did a little investigating of his own. Close to one of the deputy's desk, Deaton found Tracy's tail, showing it to Scott as he started covering it up with his coat.

Natalie Martin came up from the basement, seeing Landon and freaked out, even more than she was earlier. She even made a point to move Theo and Stiles out the way.

Scott followed the blood trail out of the main office, "Stiles, come on."

From a moment, Stiles was resistant to the idea, but when Landon placed his hand on top of hers, "It's okay." He assured her.

This seemed to be enough as Stiles gave a small head nod and goes to help Scott with Deaton following them down the basement.

* * *

When they first get to the basement, the first thing they saw was Micah standing over Tracy's lifeless body.

Micah knew how it must've looked and went with his first instinct, "It wasn't me."

"What the hell happened to her?" Scott questioned, not sure if what Micah had just said was true or not.

"There were these people..." Micah explained, clearly not over from his attack with the Dread Doctors, pacing by the body, "They had masks. Um, there... There were... Three of them." He spewed rapidly, "I think there were three."

Stiles stopped him when she placed her hands on his shoulders, "What..." Stiles questioned him, confused as well. Cause none of what Micah was saying or trying to say was making any kind of sense, "What are you talking about?"

Seeing the skepticism from Stiles seemed to shaken Micah up as he shook himself from her hold and began stammering, "They were strong, Stiles." He tried explaining in a calmer manner, "They had a weapon." However, uncertainty from Stiles doesn't disappear, "Stiles, I didn't do this."

"Okay."

"She's not changing back." Deaton told as he was examining Tracy's body, "We're going to need to get her out of here."

It was almost as if the Sheriff had sensed that someone was about to do something without his knowledge, when he appeared down in the basement already seeing Scott and Micah holding onto Tracy's arms and legs, "Hey... Absolutely not." He told the two teens, who looked slightly uncertain, "This is a _crime_ scene." He explained to them, but mainly directed his attention towards Deaton, "We call the coroner."

"I think the coroner might be very confused by this girl's severed _reptilian_ tail."

The Sheriff gave an undeterred look, "I don't care..."

"You should." Deaton told him, indicating at Tracy, "Unless you're prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills."

"Dad, he's right." Stiles told him, siding with Deaton, "Maybe at the clinic we can figure out how to change her back, then call the coroner?"

The Sheriff was still hesitant with idea. Because honestly, he wasn't sure just how much of the covering up of the supernatural before they end up doing something far worse, "A line..." He stammered, "There is a line that we have to draw."

"Dad, you've already _crossed_ it." Stiles reminded him sadly, "More than once." It went unsaid that Stiles was talking about the time of the Nogitsune.

"Sheriff, please." Deaton urged, hearing the sirens getting closer, "Let me help. I've dealt with things like this before."

The Sheriff knew that Stiles and Deaton had a point, "Just do it fast." Clearly, still not on board.

* * *

In the lair of the Dread Doctors, Donovan was strapped down to an examine table. Surrounding him, were the Doctors, hissing through their masks, as they took turns examining his head and his mouth. Of course, Donovan was still freaking about what was happening to him, "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, but just like they had been doing since they got their hands on him they ignored him completely.

"His condition looks promising." The Surgeon told the other two.

That sentence only caused Donovan to panic more, "Wait, what does that mean?"

His answer was the Geneticist pulling out his teeth, despite his cries of pain. His gums well up with blood. And the Geneticist, smears the blood across his face in a grotesque parody of clown makeup. Suddenly new, sharp, needle-like teeth began to grow double rows.

* * *

Landon was wheeled down the corridor of Beacon Hills Hospital with his mother right by his side.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart." Natalie told him. Even though Landon was going in and out since the attack, he could tell that she was trying to not only assure him, but herself as well. But that wasn't something Landon could focus on at the moment. They needed to talk about what happened at the station.

"Mom, you can't say anything about what you saw." Landon told her tiredly, "You can't..."

"All I saw was some _lunatic_ girl trying to kill everyone." Natalie told him, "You're going to be fine."

"You can't tell anyone." Landon repeated, not hearing his mother's words, "You just can't."

"You're gonna be fine." Natalie repeated. It seemed like none of the Martins were really listening to what the other was saying.

* * *

Down the hall, Liam and Scott entered the hospital while Liam downloaded him about the holes in the ground, "Tracy was buried? In a hole." Scott questioned, not sure how any of things that had been happening so far made sense.

"Buried alive." Liam emphasized, "Crawled out."

"Then we found another hole." Scott told him, before they reached the others, waiting to hear about Landon's condition, "Who was buried in that one?"

"I don't know, but I think we're gonna want to find out."

Scott couldn't agree more as they made it to the others by the nurse's station. Scott noticed how Stiles looked super worried, while still giving Theo an unsettling look.

His mother arrived just before he could ask if Stiles was alright. She was clearly on a mission when she focused on her attention on Stiles, "Stiles. How bad is it?"

"Could have been worse." Stiles admitted, not trying to think about how her healing power didn't exactly do what it should've done then again Tracy was able to pass the mountain ash line.

"Theo, nice going on that tourniquet." Melissa praised him, "You probably _saved_ his life."

However, Theo looked over to Stiles, who just gave him a small approving head nod and refused to acknowledge his existence once again.

"He's about to go into surgery." Melissa continued to the rest of the group, "So it's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch him up and hope for the best?"

"It was the tail." Kira remembered, "Yeah, Tracy cut him with the tail, if that makes a difference."

"Okay." Melissa nodded, before heading back to prep Landon for the surgery.

"But it wasn't _just_ Tracy." Micah made a point to say, reminding Scott and Stiles of another problem that was yet to be solved, "There were the others. The guys in the masks." It was almost like he didn't believe that they really believed him about them.

* * *

In the operating room, Melissa appeared in Landon's line of vision, "Okay. Can you do a little countdown for us, Landon?" She placed a mask over his nose and mouth, "Starting with 10?"

"Ten…Nine…" Landon started counting backwards as the anesthesia began to take effect, "Eight…Seven…Six…Five…"

All the while Landon counted backwards, he could see the regular doctors and phase into the Dread Doctors and back again. He was almost out of it and stopped counting when he noticed the changes. But then The Surgeon appeared just over his head, "Keep counting." He instructed.

"Four..." Landon breathed as the Dread Doctors were now crowded around him.

* * *

Later at the Stilinski house, "Is he going to be okay?" Allison Argent asked worriedly over a video chat screen. On the screen beside her sat Isaac Lahey, who looked just as worried as Allison did.

"The better question is should we come back?" Isaac pushed in.

"First, Landon's fine." Stiles told them as she wrote the words "Masked" and "Tracy Stewart" on her Plexiglas murder board, "Between that creature attacking Scott and Tracy there's no connection."

"Haven't seen him since?"

"Well, Scott pretty much told him to get the hell out of dodge after breaking off those talons."

"Talons?!" Allison exclaimed, "He didn't mention anything about talons."

Stiles sucked between her teeth, "Probably wasn't supposed to tell you that." Allison gave an offended expression, "He probably didn't tell you because you have more pressing matters to worry about."

Micah had been working on homework silently during the video chat, but looked up when the sentence was spoke. He caught sight of "Who is the Desert Wolf?" written above and off to one side. Unprompted, he gets up and erased that part of the board, leaving the room without a word.

From their view of Stiles' room Allison and Isaac noticed the odd behavior, "Is he going to be okay?"

Stiles looked towards her doorframe unable to give them an answer.

* * *

Scott and Kira return to his house. Her hands were still red from where she applied pressure to Landon's wounds. Seeing that Kira was still staring at her hands in a shocked manner, Scott easily puts her in an embrace. The comforting gesture seemed to help as Kira broke out of her shocked state and leaned forward to Scott as they began to kiss, only to get cockblocked by Deaton, who somehow had gotten into the McCall house.

"Sorry to interrupt." The vet brought along some visual aids and the jar with the claw from the creature that attacked Scott. He led them to the dining room where he puts out a spread of the images that he found, "A werewolf with the talons of an eagle." He started, "Possibly a shape-shifter, known in eastern mythology as a Garuda."

He placed another jar out on the table, "Tracy's claws." He told them, noticing the confused expressions, "The unmistakable claws of a werewolf... But... A werewolf who also bears the venom and the scales of a Kanima."

"What do you even call _that_?" Scott asked him.

"Personally, I call it terrifying." Deaton admitted, "But at the moment, I'm more interested in how Tracy was able to get across the mountain ash."

"I thought nothing _supernatural_ can do that." Kira voiced.

"As did I."

"So if Tracy was able to cross the mountain ash and no one supernatural can do that..." Scott pieced together, "Tracy's not a supernatural."

"Exactly." Deaton agreed, "If she wasn't born and she wasn't bitten, she had to have been _made_."

"Made?"

"Someone is trying to make supernatural creatures with non-supernatural means." Deaton told them, "And whoever they are, they're somehow managing to _blur_ the lines between science and the supernatural."

"This explains why Stiles healing didn't work." Kira realized, "Her healing can only be done if the injury is _supernaturally_ related." Deaton nodded his head in agreement, "But there's more. Liam said he found another hole out in the woods."

"Burying them could be part of their process, a kind of incubation." Deaton theorized.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kira asked in a quiet voice.

"Same thing you've always done." Deaton told the couple, "Protect your friends. Protect each other."

"So, what about someone like Tracy?"

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton told them in a defeated tone, "Hopefully, I'll have more answers soon." He packed up his findings, "I'll be gone a few days."

"You're leaving?" Scott asked, clearly wondering why Deaton was now deciding to leave them.

"Just a few days." Deaton assured him.

"How scared should we be?" Kira asked, dreading the answer.

"I've lived in the world of the supernatural a long time." Deaton told them, "But I'm still a _doctor_. Still a man of _science_." He reminded them, "Something like this happens, it _rattles_ the foundation of everything you believe. Something like this shakes you to the _core_."

"Something like what?"

"The _rules_..." Deaton answered, "The rules have _changed_."

* * *

In his hospital room, Landon woke up to the sound martial arts fighting on television. He rolled over to find Jordan sitting at the end of his bed, "What are you doing here?" Landon asked noticing how he wasn't in his police uniform.

"Officially, I'm here to gather eyewitness testimony before I go to the station." Jordan shared, "Unofficially, I'm trying to find something to watch." He indicated at the television that hung in the corner of the room, "But the only thing that comes in is this kung fu movie."

"You like kung fu movies?" Landon asked without a judgmental tone. He watched the two fighters on the screen and this peaked his interest, "Do you know how to do that?"

"I know a little jiu-jitsu." Jordan shared, watching the television as well, "In the army they taught us CQC, close quarters combat."

"Can you teach me?"

This caught Jordan's attention as he switched his attention for the movie to Landon, "You want to learn jiu-jitsu? Hand-to-hand?"

"I want to learn how to _fight_." Landon said, sitting up from his bed, "Can you teach me?"

Seeing the determination in Landon's face, "Yeah. I can teach you."

* * *

That same morning at Beacon Hills High School, Mrs. Finch had drawn colorful representations of DNA Fragments on the chalk board in AP Biology, indicting at the green illustration, she turned towards the class, "If 99.9% of our DNA Sequence is the same as other humans, what could account for the missing .1% difference?"

She noticed that a few students had bothered to raise their hands. So she picked on one of the ones who did not, "Theo?"

Theo just took a wild guess at his answer, "Um, nucleotides."

"That's right." She told him, even though she was sure he had guessed the answer, before she could lecture as to why nucleotides was the right answer, another student of hers had a question, "Yes, Kira?"

"Can there be more than one species in the same DNA?" Kira asked, while beside her Scott wasn't paying attention. He had written out his own formula, starting with the blue glowing creature, Belasko, then "Talons" followed by "Tracy" "Kanima" and "Wolf."

"No, but there can be multiple sets of DNA in the same individual." Mrs. Finch answered, "We call that a chimera. Anyone know where that term comes from?" Only one student raised their hand, "Sydney?"

"Greek mythology." Sydney answered confidently, "It's a lion with a goat coming out of its back and a tail that ends in the head of a snake."

"That's right, Sydney." Mrs. Finch praised her, letting Sydney have a moment in giving the correct answer, "Do you want to read us the full Wikipedia entry off your phone?"

Sydney was instantly embarrassed as she pocketed away her phone.

"But that does get us into the next topic of _mutation_." She told the class, "As you know from the reading, DNA is a fragile molecule. Isn't it, Scott?"

The call out caught his attention as he looked away from his notebook up at his teacher who was waiting for his answer, "Or did you miss last night's assigned reading?" She inquired to know.

"Kind of." Scott admitted, thinking about the events that happened last night.

"Kind of no or yes?"

"Mostly yes."

This time Mrs. Finch appeared disappointed, "Well, then thank you for another helpful transition in topic." She walked up to her desk and held up a piece of paper, "Drop forms." She announced to the entire class, "All those now acutely aware that they do not belong in this class, you should fill one out." She suggested to the ones that were struggling, "The rest will be on my desk."

The bell rang signaling that the class has ended. As he was ready to leave the room, Scott hesitated at the desk that held drop forms, but after some second thought he took one. While unknown to him that Mrs. Finch looked fairly disappointed.

* * *

"Wait for it." Deputy Clark told the Sheriff, showing footage from the jail cell from the night of Tracy's attack. The video appeared to have gone grainy before cutting out for a second, only to resume back to normal function with Donovan no longer inside the cell.

"Well, that's a pretty convenient time for a camera malfunction." The Sheriff noted.

"Very." Clark agreed as she started back up the footage.

"By the way, isn't this your day off?"

Clark stopped messing the footage, focusing her attention on her boss, "I stood there listening to that kid _threaten_ your life." She reminded him, "I'm not taking time off until he's _caught_."

The Sheriff seemed proud at the deputy's dedication, "Wherever Donovan is, I'm pretty sure that he's running as far away as possible, as fast as he can."

* * *

If only Donovan was that lucky. Because being on the run would be a better situation for him than he was in right now. He was still strapped to the table in the Dread Doctor's lair. They had been gone for some time now, but he knew that they were going to come back eventually.

He was right as the sound of footsteps echoed through the liar and Donovan started back up to screaming again. He would've kept it up too, if Theo hadn't appeared in his line of vison.

"You're lucky they're _allowing_ me to talk to you." Theo informed with a snide attitude, "They don't usually do that." Donovan eyed him carefully, not sure if he should trust Theo or not, "They're not giving me much time either." Theo continued, seeing that he has Donovan's attention, "See, these guys, they... They believe in numbers. And their results. They'll weigh the pros and cons and they'll decide pretty quickly."

"Decide what?" Donovan asked.

"Whether or not you die." Theo held up a folder, "By the way, this is your psych evaluation for when you applied to be a sheriff's deputy." Theo opened up the folder and began silently reading the contents, "Multiphasic Personality Inventory." Theo spoke out aloud, finding exactly what he needed, "You know what that is? It's a test that assesses abnormal behavior."

Theo went onto to explaining everything that the test meant, even though Donovan already knew, "It's supposed to be able to tell when you're lying or being defensive or if you're a total psycho." Theo made a sympathetic headshake, "Your results were pretty _disappointing_ , Donovan."

"You scored _high_ on the Psychopathic Deviate scale." Theo reminded him, "And that... That's bad." He flipped over the sheet to another page and seemed slightly impressed on what was on the next page, "I'm not even going to get into your Anger Expression Inventory." Theo pointed at a sentence on the page, "Just this one quote here at the end. "Not suitable for law enforcement.""

Theo noticed that saddening expressing settling on Donovan's face, "It sucks, right? I mean, you never get to be a cop like your dad." This seemed to have hurt Donovan even more, "But it doesn't matter because... You've got something else now. _Power_." Theo raved, "Real power. Strength, speed, heightened senses. So what do you do with power like that?"

This seemed to have lifted Donovan's spirits, he knew exactly what he was going to do, "I know what you're thinking." Theo told him, "Go after Stilinski. Break his legs, cut off his ears... Pull out his teeth?" Theo laughed at the idea, "Problem is, though, sooner or later, physical pain, it's... It's _manageable_."

"See, real pain is _emotional_ pain." Theo explained to him, "That is the kind of pain that _lasts_." This peaked Donovan's interest even more, "And if you want to cause Stilinski that _devastating_ , _soul-crushing emotional pain_... You don't go after him."

Theo leaned into Donovan's space, "You go after someone he loves."


	8. Condition Terminal(2)

**Just a head's up. I tried really hard trying to find out what Kira had said when she was ready to off Lucas. And what you'll read was the most common answer I could find.**

Stiles arrived at the library, meeting up with the pack at a table, "Did you get in to see Landon?" Scott asked her the moment she settled down in the seat next to him.

"No. I tried using my free period but he's still in the ICU and no one outside family is allowed in."

"I'm surprised you didn't faze your way in there."

Stiles made an annoyed sigh, "Trust me I was half tempted."

"We got one thing." Kira offered to her indicating the newly enlarged and bound Bestiary book that was middle the table.

"Anything in here about half-werewolves, half-Kanimas?" Stiles asked.

"The Chimera." Scott answered.

"Um, what? Chimera." Micah asked.

"It's a creature made of incongruous parts." Scott explained to the two, "And if Liam said he found two burial sites, it means Tracy's not the only one."

While Scott was giving them the explanation, Kira flipped through the pages of the book. One of the pages caught her attention, due to a new image of a Berserker attacking a Viking.

"So, who's the second Chimera?" Stiles wondered, "And why would they bury them?"

Kira continued looking through going into the new section of the Bestiary. According to one of the newer pages in the Bestiary, "A Wendigo is strong enough to not only fight an Alpha Werewolf but to possibly win such a fight."

The rest of the entry read:

 _These vicious supernatural creatures were an unwelcome discovery among the native people of the new world. They are known to have an uncontrollable appetite for human flesh which leads them to kill despite any better judgment they might processes._

 _Sneaky creatures, Wendigos can maintain a human appearance while hiding multiple fanged teeth (similar to Kanimas) behind their lips. However, when in their true form, Wendigos' eyes shimmer with a white glow._

 _While there may be a tactical strike known to kill these supernatural cannibals among the tribes who have been most affected by Wendigos, it is yet unknown to us._

"Deaton thinks it's part of their process." Scott shared with them.

"The people in masks." Micah offered to them.

The trio exchanged conflicted expression at each other due to Micah's determination of sticking with the story.

* * *

At the hospital, a patient screamed in agony, "Can someone clue me in as to what's wrong with this kid?" One of the attending surgeons asked his team.

"I'm pretty sure it's this." One of the nurses answered as she relieved the patient having a large oozing wound on his arm.

* * *

Liam and Mason were heading out for the night in the Beacon Hills Warehouse District, "Can you put your phone away for five minutes?" Mason asked his friend as they get out his car, "Scott can howl if he needs you."

"I just feel like I should be doing something." Liam shared as he pocketed his phone.

"You are." Mason assured, indicating at the building behind him, "You're my wingman tonight." Mason reminded him, "And considering the state of my dating life, I need a wingman, co-pilot and a really hot flight attendant."

"I'm _definitely_ not your hot flight attendant." Liam shot at him, less than enthused about the by prospect.

"Okay, yeah, choices are limited," Mason agreed, realizing Liam had a point, "But at least here, you can get drunk."

Liam doesn't remind his friend that he couldn't get drunk as Mason pulled him along towards the building.

As they neared the entrance of the club the name "Sinema" flashed in bright lights and they see their classmate, Hayden, working as a "shot girl" by the entrance. She seemed quite friendly when she noticed Mason, but her attitude changes instantly when she noticed Liam by his side.

"I said I'd let you in." Hayden informed Mason, "Not him."

"You said I could have a plus one."

"I didn't say plus Liam."

"I'm his flight attendant." Liam informed her trying to help the situation.

The only thing it did was confuse her, "What?"

"Wingman." Liam corrected, "Forget it." Liam told Mason, not wanting to ruin his night, "I don't have to go in."

"No, you're coming." Mason told him, grabbing Liam by the sleeve of his shirt, "How about me and him... Plus 50?"

Hayden gave a pleased feign smile as she took the money, "Welcome to Sinema."

As Liam and Mason made their way into the club, they go through a beaded curtain that had a projector light on it, counting down.

Liam couldn't help, but notice just the types of the activities that were going on around them, mainly at the scantily clad dancers gyrating on lighted platforms, "We don't _look_ old enough to be here."

"Neither does he." Mason said, as a guy walked by catching his attention.

Liam also noticed something that the club was lacking in, "So is this club mixed?" He then noticed Brett dancing with a boy.

"Ish." Mason answered honestly.

* * *

Stiles had fallen asleep reading the Bestiary. On the other side of the table, Micah was clicking his pen over and over as he thought about how the people in masks injected Tracy. As he thought about the attack he remembered an important detail and decides to leave.

As he packed up his things, he made an attempt to wake up Stiles, "Hey. I'm taking off."

The only response he got was Stiles mumbling against the table, "Stiles, wake up and go home."

Again there was another incoherent sentence that was spoken, "I'll meet you there in a bit."

He walked away, unaware that Stiles still hadn't moved an inch.

* * *

Hayden received a fresh tray of shot vials from the bar. Before she could take them, the bartender took one and downs it easily, "You remember I have to pay for these out of my own pocket, right?" Hayden reminded him annoyed.

"Yep." The bartender replied, not caring as he took another, before taking care of another client.

"Yeah, that's great, Phil." Hayden called out after him, "You just stay back there getting drunk as usual."

Phil held up a hand, "Steady as a rock."

Hayden took the tray without another word muttering, "I'm _never_ going to make enough."

While Hayden was dealing with her problem, Liam watched as Brett and Mason drink together. He clearly didn't approve of what was going on between them, but before he could make it known, he senses something in the bar. Instinctively, his senses heighten and he heard the tap, tap, tap of someone's shoes.

* * *

Scott and Kira stepped out of the elevator at the hospital and were met by Melissa bringing them up to speed on the injured boy they were treating earlier, "This way." She directed them, leading down the hall, "He came in about 45 minutes ago."

Through the glass of the door, Kira and Scott could and hear the boy's cry in pain. The screams are louder when Liam's stepdad exited the room, "I'm gonna find an anesthesiologist covering acute pain." He told Melissa hurrying along, "See what you can do."

When he turned the corner, Melissa ushered them inside, "Mom, what's _happening_ to him?" Scott asked as Melissa gave the boy another injecting that seemed to tire him out instantly.

"It's the pain. Nothing's working." Melissa shared, "We've already pumped him full of morphine."

The boy whimpered quietly, "Can't they do anything to help him?" Kira asked.

"We can put him in a medically-induced coma." Melissa informed them, "It's how we help burn victims deal with the pain."

"Let me see if I can help." Scott offered. He grabbed the kid's hand and the tell-tale black lines began to climb from the injured boy's hand into Scott arms.

"Please, make it stop." The boy begged, "Please make it stop."

Scott does his best, but something was different. The lines became more intense, "Scott. Let go." Melissa told her son, when she noticed that Scott was now the one exhibiting real pain.

But Scott doesn't let go, he kept holding on, "Let go of him." Kira told as she and Melissa were now pulling him away from the boy.

"I'm okay." Scott assured them, even though he appeared exhausted, "Let me see it. Let me see his arm."

Melissa showed the wound that the boy had been admitted with, "Holy... What is that?" Scott asked terrified. The wound looked slightly better than it did the first time.

"The lab says scorpion venom." Melissa voiced.

"Scorpion?"

"I know." Melissa agreed, understanding the doubt, "But that's not the weirdest part. Because a sting this bad means that he should have been dead 10 hours ago, and the scorpion that stung him would have been 10 feet tall."

"Please tell me that doesn't mean there's a _giant_ scorpion running around Beacon Hills." Kira spoke.

"Lucas..." The boy voiced suddenly, catching their attention, "It was Lucas."

* * *

In the club Liam inquired Brett about the feeling he has been getting, "No, I didn't catch anything."

"No one else in here's like us?" Liam asked him, looking around the crowd.

"I don't know, dude." Brett confessed, "Maybe. It's Beacon Hills. What's the difference?"

"It felt different." Liam shared uncertain.

"What do you mean?"

"It felt off." Liam explained, "It felt _wrong_."

Tired of being excluded from the werewolf conversation, a man wearing a vest caught Mason's eye, "Hey, uh, do you see that guy?" Mason asked Brett, "He keeps looking over here. Do you know him?"

"Yeah." Brett answering seeing who Mason was talking about, "That's Lucas."

As Lucas and Mason continue watching each other, Lucas had one his hands clasped behind his back and suddenly thorn-like spikes began to form along his arms.

Liam again sensed something in the club and his eyes glowed yellow in response.

* * *

Corey was feeling better and Scott knew that they needed to get some answers, "Hey, Corey." Scott called out him, "What Lucas did to you, he's gonna do it to someone else, and it's gonna be much _worse_."

"We need to know what happened." Kira told him.

"I don't really know." Corey told them as he thought about Lucas' behavior, "He's never been like that before."

"Like what?"

"Aggressive." Corey told them, "We were taking it slow, but it wasn't me." Corey explained, "He was the shy one. Then we're hanging out today and it's like he was a different person."

"Like, different how?" Scott wondered.

"Like, _super_ confident." Corey remembered easily, "We were just kissing and then I felt this sharp sting on my arm and... And then I looked up at him and I swear his eyes turned black."

"You mean totally black?"

"The whole eye." Corey confirmed, "But it was only for a second. And then he said sorry, that he'll see me at the club tonight and then he just left." He then indicated at his arm, "And then a few minutes later, I'm in the worst pain of my life."

"Hold on, you said club." Scott pointed out, "What club?"

"Every Friday night." Corey told him, "Sinema. No one really wants to go the Jungle anymore after some strange incident occurred with people passing out and seeing some type of red-eyed monster."

Scott knew he was referring to the Kanima incident that had occurred there long ago.

* * *

While looking for Mason, Liam accidently ran into Hayden, knocking a full tray of drinks from her hands, "Are you kidding me?" Hayden sighed tiredly as she began picking up the fallen drinks, Liam even got down on the floor to help her, "Those were $10 each."

"Sorry."

"The bartender isn't just going to refill them for me."

"Uh, okay, um, I've got money." Liam offered digging through his pocked for some money, "I've got, um... Uh... $12 and uh... Change."

Hayden took the money, but gave him a deadpanned stare, "You still owe me $200."

While Liam was dealing with his Hayden issue, Lucas and Mason slipped into one of the club's darker corners. A movie has itself projected onto Mason's shirt, "Night of the Living Dead." Mason enthused.

"What?" Lucas asked unfamiliar with the name, "The movie?"

"Yeah, it's one of the first classic zombie movies."

"Have you never seen it?"

"Never." He admitted, "How does it end?"

"The zombies pretty much win." Mason spoiled for him, "All the good guys die."

"So, I guess it's better to be one of the bad guys."

"Maybe." Mason answered as Lucas moved in closer to him, unaware that Lucas has his spikes coming from out of his arms.

"Sometimes."

* * *

"A kid turning into a half-scorpion, half-werewolf?" Kira tried digesting as she and Scott were in the back alley of the club, "Is there even a myth for that?"

"Sumerian." Scott answered knowingly, surprising her, "I remember something about it in the Bestiary."

As they entered the club through the back, Scott and Kira accidently trigger the alarm. In an instant, Kira quickly grabbed her swordbelt and effortlessly tossed it at the alarm box, severing the electricity.

Scott looked at her with admiration and without thinking said, "God, I love you."

He continued onto the club leaving Kira stunned.

* * *

Lucas was moving in on Mason again, his arms spiked up as he does. Just when he was close enough, Brett suddenly grabbed Lucas from behind, throwing him across the room. He turned to Mason, who was completely stunned, and yelled, "Run!"

Getting up from the floor, Lucas' eyes went black as presumed to attack Brett.

Kira was now following Scott even though she was still stammered about what he had said, "I can't believe that you said that."

"Said what?" Scott asked completely confused.

Kira stared at him dumbfounded, "You don't even realize it."

Before Scott could defend himself, the sound growls from the fight interfered as Lucas and Brett appear sparing with each other.

Lucas and Bret didn't even take Scott or Kira into consideration as Lucas forced Brett back to where they had come from. Eventually, Lucas got the upper hand as the Scorpion thorns sliced across the werewolf's abdomen, causing Brett to fall to the floor.

Standing over him, Lucas was ready to bring his arms up for another blow, when Liam tackled him to the floor from the side. Even though Lucas was stronger, Liam managed to hold him off.

Scott arrived just in time, before Lucas overpower Liam and kicked Lucas off, "You're a _little_ late!" Liam told him.

Lucas, who managed to recover from Scott's surprise attack, easily rammed himself in Scott, causing Scott to fly across the room and proceeded to kick Liam in the gut.

Seeing that the two werewolves were in trouble, Kira whipped out her sword and began attacking Lucas herself.

* * *

Micah was in Tracy's room sitting on the bed. He went through some drawings he had found. While he does so he noticed a small novel on her desk under a wallet. He pushed the wallet off the book to find a post-it note that read, "Here's the book you asked for. Cheesy stuff, but still a fun scary read."

The book, by T.R. McCammon, was titled "The Dread Doctors" with the tagline "A terrifying tale of science fiction and horror."

The cover image showed the three familiar masks. Micah inspected the book, noticing that it is old with a cover price of just 50 cents.

* * *

Kira and Lucas fight. Unlike his time with fighting with Brett, he couldn't really get close enough to touch her, but it doesn't matter as she doesn't land very many effective hits with the sword but does manage to kick him backwards.

Liam joined in the fray as he jumped up, grabbing him, and threw him to the ground.

On the impact, Lucas' eyes clear up.

However, Kira was still spinning her sword around as her aura fired up, preparing for a killing blow on Lucas. She shouted, "Watashi wa shi no shisha da!" running forward only to have Scott interfere. Scott noticed that Kira's eyes glow their orange, along with the fox aura right at him, "Kira!" He roared at her, which seemed to calm her down, even if it left her genuinely confused.

Seeing that Kira had returned to her normal self, "Is everyone okay?" Scott asked the others.

Brett appeared to heal, if not sore experiencing pain from the stabbing on the spike. Mason looked utterly confused with a mix of excitement and Liam appeared to be ready to call it a night.

"We got to get him out here." Liam realized, remembering that they were still out in a public place

"And quickly." Scott agreed as he and Liam started to move Lucas, but were intercepted by a spike that shot out from nowhere and straight through the scorpion boy's middle.

The spike was on a string and above, standing on the rafters and lighting rig, the Dread Doctors reeled it back in on one of their contraptions.

Scott was shocked at the sudden appearance of them, "Why did you do that?" He demanded to know.

The Surgeon replied, "His condition was terminal."

"What does that even mean?"

"Failure." The Surgeon replied, before they disappeared in a shower of sparks.

* * *

At the morgue, "I'm sure they'll come up with a reasonable explanation for the stingers in his arms." Melissa told her son as they stood beside Lucas' body, "I guess it's better than trying to explain a tail."

"Better than the truth?" Scott wondered obviously concerned.

"Maybe." Melissa told him, giving him a small squeeze on his shoulder, "This is the best that we can do for now."

"I should've done better." Scott told her in a dry tone, "I... I... I should've _known_ that this was going to happen." Scott ranted, "I should've been able to stop it."

Melissa watched as Scott continued to beat himself over the death, so she did what she did best, "You know, your grandfather used to have a saying about the word should." Melissa shared with him, "You know what you're doing when you say should too often? You're should-ing all over yourself."

Scott made a small smile at the obvious joke, "I know that I can't be the Mom that says. "I don't want you to do anything about this." 'Cause you're always going to be involved," She told him, "Because not only do you have the power to do something, you care enough to do it."

Melissa placed an arm around his shoulder, "So all you really need is to ask yourself, "What am I going to do?"

"I'm going to find out who did this." Scott answered instantly, "And I'm going to stop them."

They turned out the lights as they the morgue and exit.

A couple of seconds later, Jordan appeared in a trance and took the body. He went to the Nemeton where his body suddenly ignited as he placed Lucas on the stump burning his body in the process.

* * *

Stiles was ready to leave the school parking lot when the Jeep's engine started smoking again the moment she had turned the key, "Oh no, not again."

She had been on the phone with Isaac when it happened, "Did that piece of junk seriously die on you again?" Isaac questioned from the other line. Stiles chose to ignore the insult and proceeded to reach into the glove compartment where she had a stash of duct tape ready to use, "Isn't that like the 50th time already?"

"I called you to keep me awake for my ride home," Stiles told him, "Not to insult my jeep baby beta."

"I told you to stop calling me by that name."

"Maybe you should stop bashing on my jeep every chance you got." Stiles suggested easily as she got out the jeep with the duct tape in hand, "Besides nothing a little bit of duct tape can't fix."

"Oh dear Jesus…"

Stiles lifted up the hood and began wrapping the duct tape around another hose, "I can hear the judgement, what do you suggest I do then?"

"How about take it the junk yard?" Isaac offered bluntly, "Finally lay that thing to rest."

"I'm hanging up on you, Lahey." Stiles announced feigning annoyance even as Isaac started laughing at her on the other end.

"It's Isaac, but close enough." Stiles could practically hear the werewolf smirking.

Stiles rolled her eyes even though she knew Isaac couldn't see the gesture and proceeded to hang up her phone. Even though he and the others weren't actually there with them, it was good enough to actually be able to talk to them. And with the weird things going right now, she was actually kind of glad that the others weren't actually in town.

Stiles was just about done wrapping up the engine with the duct tape when Donovan appeared from her. With Stiles facing under the hood of the jeep, Donovan extended his hands and on it appeared to be a mouth with tiny little sharp teeth like Deidara the anime character.

Unaware of his presence, Donovan slammed the mouth hand down on Stiles shoulder, causing Stiles to scream in pain.

 **NEXT ON THE DREAD DOCTORS (APRIL 15TH!)**

It was Scott and Stiles who stayed behind, "Are you going to be okay in there?" Scott asked Stiles, noticing her quiet behavior.

"Yeah." Stiles told him, "Why?"

"First time you were here, you were possessed. Second time, you almost died." Scott listed off, "Remember somethings have a thing for threes."

"Well, let's just hope that third times the charm," Stiles tried to joke, but unable to even find the humor in it, "Or better yet maybe this place should just finish me off." Stiles noticed the alarmed expression that settled on Scott's face, "I'm kidding." She assured him, "What's with the freak out?"

"You just seem a little off."

"I think we're all a little off." Stiles said to him.

* * *

Micah eyed the keys intently before snatching them out of his hands, "Since you're causing Stiles emotional discomfort, just know I don't like you."

"Better than hating me. So I'll take what I can get." Theo responded easily with a cocky smile as they left the library.

Micah eyed Theo from the corner of his eye, despite what had just said, Micah couldn't fight a feeling he had been getting towards Theo.


	9. A Novel Approach(1)

**Heads up: Stiles' bond defense mechanism has been altered from TNH: The Benefactor finale...Oops. And I may or may not have added in my stream of consciousness while writing somethings…Oops again. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Finals are from 4/18-4/22 for me and I won't be able to work on the Required Reading chapters for the April 29th update. Therefore, there will be another another update tmrw!**

Stiles struggled with Donovan in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School. Whatever hold Donovan had on her, it was clear that he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. She pushed away from the hood of the Jeep. With a heavy breath, she took a hold of Donovan's hand that was latched to her body and managed to flip him over her shoulder, causing him to let go and meet the pavement. Despite being flipped onto the hard pavement, Donovan regained his balance, unbothered by the impact, and flashed her his new set of teeth.

Stiles has a momentary look of disbelief before Donovan made another attempt in attacking her. This time she was ready and Donovan was met with a strike to face with a wrench Stiles had. Not waiting to see if Donovan recovered from the assault, Stiles hurriedly ran inside the school.

It took a couple of seconds, but Donovan does recover and stalked his way to the school as well. This time a mouth, just like the one on his hand, appeared on his neck briefly then disappeared.

Stiles ran through the halls of the empty school urgently trying to find a place to hide from Donovan. But when it became clear that every single room Stiles came across was locked, Stiles made a dash towards the library, using her student id keycard to activate the library keycard reader, the doors unlocked easily. She quickly rushed inside, despite seeing Donovan coming from around the corner.

A moment later, Donovan does the same thing with another keycard as he walked into the empty library. However, the sound of a buzzing phone caught his attention. In the middle, of the library between two tables laid Stiles' phone on the ground, "You dropped your phone." Donovan taunted at her.

From the darkness of her hiding spot, Stiles doesn't believe him for a second as she gripped the wrench tightly in her hand ready to attack if necessary, "It's Micah. Should I text him back?"

Instead of answering, Stiles quickly checked herself to make sure that it wasn't a trick for her to coming out. Sadly, Stiles found Donovan to be telling the truth as she discovered that she had indeed dropped her phone. The only thing she could hope was that Donovan wouldn't text Micah back.

"You don't really know who I am, do you, Stiles?" Donovan taunted her, stalking around the library, "Maybe you heard about my father."

Stiles could feel her body starting to change as her teeth turned into fangs and her hands turned into claws. Not only that, she could feel the flow of energy building within her as it spreade through her veins, pushing to be released.

"Did your dad tell you about him?" Donovan questioned, "Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time he was still deputy and how his partner got caught in a shoot-out?"

Stiles doesn't answer. She knew better.

"Did he tell you a bullet shattered my dad's T-9 vertebra? Went right through his spinal cord? Know what that means?" Donovan questioned angrily, now stalking around the library "It means everything below his waist is useless. And not just his legs. I bet he told you _some_ of it. But I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for backup while my dad was going in alone."

She had to get out of there. She had to get out of there right now, "Did he tell you that he was too scared, too much of a frightened little _bitch_ to go in after him?" Donovan demanded, "Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch daughters about their failures? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life?"

Stiles doesn't react verbally to anything Donovan spilled. From her hiding place among the rows of books, Stiles could see Donovan climb the stairs on the second level. She silently moved alongside the bookshelf, edging closer to the steps. Before she could fully get closer to the steps, Donovan's hand appeared from behind a bookshelf, grabbing Stiles by the shoulder, ready to pull her through.

Only it doesn't work out as Donovan had planned. Instead of going through the bookshelf, Stiles used one hand to hold onto the metal railing. The other she used her werewolf defense mechiansm strength, to pull Donovan through the bookshelf himself.

The bookshelf broke upon of his body being forced through and sent both him and Stiles over the railing onto the main floor of the library.

Donovan was the first to recouperate as he pinned Stiles to the ground, biting gesture at her face. Stiles used the werewolf abilities she now possessed to hold him back.

However, it didn't appear to do much because Donovan was getting closer and closer each second, not give up anytime soon.

Stiles continued struggling until she finally caved into the energy that was building up inside her.

"Don't worry, Stiles. I'm not gonna kill you..." Donovan breathed harshly as the tone of his voice changed, "I'm just gonna eat your legs." He informed her just as his eyes flashed white showing that the Dread Doctors used Wendigo as part of his chimeric genetic makeup.

In reaction, Stiles eyed flashed as well as a wave of blue energy leaves her body, throwing Donovan up on the second floor to some scaffolding the repairmen were using to do construction on the interior.

Hearing the crashing sounds of Donovan's impact, Stiles rolled off the floor and slowly made her way to the second floor, where the scaffolding was. As she neared closer, Donovan was regained his balance, shaking off what he had just experienced.

Looking around, Stiles hoped that there was something that could at least slow Donovan down. Almost as if an answer to a prayer, Stiles noticed a pin with a ring just above him and an idea formed in her head. All she needed to do was slow him down. Slow him down and she could call the others.

Boldly, Stiles stepped into Donovan's view. He gave her an all teeth grin, "I don't know, how you did that, but you won't be doing it again it."

As he charged at her, Stiles concentrated on the pin. Her eyes flashed, once more as she could see the pin being pulled out on its own as several metal bars were released on top of Donovan.

Only it didn't go how she had planned. As multiple bars fell, one of the bars that had fallen impaled Donovan, causing his body to shift from the weight, over the railing onto the main floor of the library. In other words, he suffered from the same fall they just had, only this time he went alone.

Stiles rushed down to Donovan, who was struggling to breathe and ready to pull the bar out of Donovan's' chest. But for some reason, she doesn't and lets go of the bar, letting her body revert back to itself.

Shaken, Stiles watched as Donovan's breathing slows to a point where he made one final cough before dying. Just like what happened with Tracy, the doctors silver fluid flowed from the wound.

* * *

At the dispatch center, a 911 call was displayed via a graphical sound wave on screen. The caller does not speak but could be heard breathing.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" The operator questioned, but the caller made no response, "9-1-1, please state your emergency." Again the operator, received nothing, but the sound of heavy breathing, "You've reached 9-1-1, this line is for emergencies only. If you do not have an emergency, please hang up."

"Want me to send a car out?" Another dispatcher asked, from the cubicle over. Ahe gave the operator a nod, "What's the address?"

The woman was made a few keystrokes and found the source of where the call was coming from, "It's the school. Beacon Hills High."

"Let's see if we got a car in the area."

* * *

Stiles hung up the phone in the library. She looked over again at Donovan's body then moved to head outside leaving a book to prop the door open. As she was close to walking out the door completely, she turned back around at the sound her phone buzzing from Donovan's pocket.

Stiles returned back to retrieve it from Donovan's pocket and could see that it was Derek. At first, Stiles thought about rejecting the call immediately, but when she looked up at Donovan's body and the mess that they created during their fight she decided against it.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing the he asked, when she accepted the call.

"I'm fine," Stiles answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "I think my obsession with Theo and the Kanima issue caused a bit more stress than necessary."

"Are you sure that-"

"Derek, I'm fine." Stiles interrupted, "Whatever you felt was me freaking out, okay?"

Stiles could feel the tightening of the bond from Derek's end. A sign that he fully wasn't convinced by anything Stiles had been saying. Like he has reminded her so many times, she couldn't bend the truth with him.

"Okay." Derek finally answered, "We'll talk later."

Without another word, Stiles hung up the phone. Silently, she fazed out of the library.

* * *

To her luck, the jeep does manage to start and Stiles sat for a moment, inside the jeep, trying to figure out what to do. Because not only did she just killed someone…Her thought process gets interrupted as she could hear sirens.

Casually, she turned off the headlights and backed into a darkened corner of the parking lot as the sheriff's patrol truck pulled into the lot.

Stiles watched as the deputy entered the school. She remained nervous and out of sorts. She stared at her hands that were still covered in Donovan's bloodm, unable to keep them still.

For a moment, she stared at the ring on her hand before taking it off, feeling the bond weaken a bit. The removal didn't fully cut the bond, due to the blood exchange, but it was enough to weaken it to a point where Derek could no longer feel her emotions. If Stiles really wanted to she could shut him out completely, like Deaton taught her, but she wasn't going to do that. That would be too much of a red flag.

And the lack of a telepathic response from Derek, meant that she was in the clear with him for now.

Nervous, Stiles continued to watch the entrance of the school until the deputy exited the school and radioed back to dispatch. Stiles quickly turned on her scanner, "I'm 10-97 and there's no one here." The deputy radioed back, "It's a 653."

At the report, Stiles was easily confused as Dispatch responded, "Roger that. It's a prank call. Return to your patrol."

Stiles waited until the deputy was fully gone before making her way into the library.

What she saw in front of her, she almost couldn't comprehend.

Donovan's body was gone and there was no obvious sign of the earlier struggle, but there was still one of the beams that laid in the middle of the library.

Carefully, Stiles walked over to the lone beam touching it. When she pulled away, the hand was wet with fresh blood.

* * *

Scott and Kira were in bed together. They both were asleep. While Scott was sleeping soundly, it was Kira who was doing something unusual, "Shi no shisha o Imu." She muttered in her sleep. It was the Japanese phrase she used when attacking, but she doesn't say it just once. She continued to repeat it over and over.

Until the sound of Scott's phone beeping loudly woke them up, "What's wrong?" Kira asked as Scott looked at the screen of his phone.

"It's the alarm at the Animal Clinic." Scott answered, sitting up from the bed, "I think it's a break-in."

* * *

Back at home now, Stiles wrote two scenarios on her "murder board".

One was "Donovan not dead. Walked out," If that were the case, that would mean he was still out there and ready to kill her. Which mean that she could easily place another trap for that wouldn't result into him actually dying.

The feign hope she had was easy to deal with, but when she stared at her blood stained hands, she wrote down number two of the most rational things she could think of, "Donovan Dead" and "Someone took the body."

Staring at what she written, Stiles was close to tears. This was different when she had killed Katashi from being possessed by the Nogitsune or Kali from when she discovered her soul-bond perk. Because she didn't have control over herself when it came to those two.

This time she did and despite, everything that she had tried to do she still ended up killing someone.

Stiles covered her face with her hands as the lights in her room started to flicker and the board in front of her began to shake. Seeing that she was about to have a slip up, Stiles sank to the floor crossing her legs over each other.

She tried to focus on her breathing, the same mediation technique Derek taught her previously, as it continued to get harder. It does't work with Donovan's dead body appeared inside her mind. Her lower lip trembled as her mind quickly replayed the entire scene repeatedly, getting faster each time. To a point where the whole thing was becoming a single blur.

It's doesn't stop until the sound of her phone buzzing, snapped Stiles back to reality. She opened her eyes and found herself in midair. Not surprised at the outcome, Stiles simply pulled her phone from her back pocket, noticing that it was Scott.

Which was confusing considering how late it was, "Scott?"

"Stiles, someone's _taking_ the bodies." Was the reply she had gotten from the other line. Stiles doesn't answer as she stared at the second option that she had written on her murder board, "Stiles? You there?"

"Yeah." Stiles answered, looking away from the murder board, "Um... Where?" She forced herself not to think about the library. Without much of thought, Stiles unfolded her legs as her feet gently touched the floor, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm at the Animal Clinic with Kira." Scott explained, "Tracy's body is gone. The lock on the door was broken from the outside."

As Stiles listened she becomes more intrigued, "And my mom just told me Lucas's body went missing from the morgue." Scott continued on, "They've been searching the whole hospital for it."

"Someone's _stealing_ the bodies." Stiles agreed, staring at option two as she rubbed her shoulder where Donovan's hand "bit" her.

* * *

Scott and Stiles had no idea just right they were. Someone was stealing the bodies. Someone that they learned to trust with all the craziness that had been happening. Someone who didn't know their own supernatural identity.

That someone was now in the Beacon Hills Preserve near the Nemeton. He unloaded Donovan's body from a truck and carried it away. His eyes glowed orange as he appeared to be in a trance.

It was everyone's favorite deputy, Jordan Parrish.

* * *

Landon and Micah discussed the book as they entered school the next day, "The Dread Doctors by T.R. McCammon." Micah read from the cover page, noticing a minor tick of confusion on Landon's face, "What?"

"I don't know." Landon answered thoughtfully, "There's something about it." There something about the name that seemed vaguely familiar, "Has anyone actually read it yet?"

"Just me." Micah told him as they stopped by some lockers, "And I didn't understand any of it." He admitted slightly annoyed.

Landon had a moment of thought, "We should probably all read it."

"Kira's working on that. She's making copies of the book in the library." Micah shared, "Stiles says she can't find anything on the author." Micah included handing Landon the book, "She thinks it's a pen name."

Landon flipped over the book to read the back cover, "In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors." Landon finished with certainty, "Sounds _vaguely_ familiar." He switched over to Micah, "How does it end?"

"It doesn't." Micah answered, "This is supposed to be volume one."

"Oh, let me guess..." Landon quipped with minor irritation, "There is no volume two?"

Micah nodded to the answer, "I think we're _living_ volume two."

"Then maybe the real question is..." Landon calculated, examining the cover, "Is this a _novel_ or someone's _prediction_?"

* * *

Scott and Kira talk in the library, "I don't think the Dread Doctors are the ones stealing the bodies." Scott explained to her as they sat at a table.

"Are we really calling them that?" Kira asked, not hiding the judgement in her voice.

"Think about it." Scott continued, "They killed Tracy and walked away."

"They killed Lucas and walked away." Kira said, connecting the two, but there was still something that didn't make any sense, "Why would they leave and come back to take the bodies?"

"Someone else has to be taking them." Scott concluded, "But the bodies aren't just bodies." Scott explained, "They're... They're failures."

"So if the Chimeras are all failures, what's the success going to be?"

"Bad." Scott answered, "Probably really bad."

As he and Kira got up to leave, Scott's enhanced sense of smell picked up something in the library, "What's wrong?" Kira asked, noticing the strange behavior as Scott suddenly stopped in the middle of the library.

"I thought I smelled blood."

* * *

Scott showed the book to Theo later in the locker room, "I don't know." Theo answered, feigning ignorance as he observed the book cover, "Maybe not." He noticed the dejected expression Scott had on his face, "Sorry, but I'd never even heard of the Kanima until a few days ago." Which could actually be true considering how he had no idea what the Doctors did to Tracy, "You want me to read this?"

"Well, not yet." Scott told him, "I'm still only on chapter one."

"You guys do this a lot, huh?" Theo observed with a comment.

"Do what?"

"Get involved."

Scott thought for a moment and sees that Theo had a point, "Yeah, I guess."

"What about the author?" Theo suggested flipping through the book, "If he knew all about these guys, shouldn't we be talking to him?"

"We thought about that," Scott told him, "But it's pretty much a dead end."

Theo then magically "found" the acknowledgements page in the book, "What about this guy?"

Scott's face turned to despair. He knew three people that weren't going to like this new found information.

* * *

In class, Micah was trying to focus on doing his schoolwork, but it was continued to be a struggled when the Reaper behind him was creating a distraction.

Micah turned his attention to Landon, who was sitting down behind him, "Why is your heart beating so fast?" He whispered.

"Look at this." Landon answered handing the book over to Micah, who gave him a confused look, "Look at the "Acknowledgements" page."

""For providing scientific perspective and invaluable insight..." Micah read the page, "This book is dedicated to Dr. Gabriel Valack." Do you know him?"

"Yeah." Landon answered, recalling a certain experience that happened during the Benefactor incident, "And I know where to find him."

* * *

At the Dread Doctor's lair, Theo appeared to be very pleased with himself as he stood in front of the Dread Doctors, "The book worked. And now they're going to see Valack. They're going tonight."

"To Eichen." The Dread Doctors answered together.

* * *

Landon should've known better than to tell Stiles where he had planned on going. Especially since, he noticed that she hadn't been looking well, "Landon, I'm going with you."

"I thought you said you were sick."

"I'm _slightly_ under the weather."

"You don't have to come." He assured her, "Micah's not going either."

"Micah's not going because he knows that that place is a _nightmare_ asylum of insanity and death, okay? Let's go."

As she puts on her hoodie Stiles winced from the exact place from Donovan's bite mark. Landon was quick to notice the facial tick, "What was that?"

Stiles played dumb, "What was what?"

"You winced."

"I have a bad elbow."

Landon knew for a fact that was an obvious lie, especially since, "It was your shoulder."

"Pain radiates." Stiles shared, but the doubtful look on Landon's face spoke more volumes, "It does that."

Landon gave her a challenging look, "You are not going without me." Stiles argued against the silence, "You remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack?"

Landon huffed, "Scott and Kira are going to be there."

"Let me say it another way you'll understand," Stiles told him, "I'm not letting you go to a place where one of the orderlies almost killed you."

"He almost killed you too." Landon reminded her, "In fact, I wasn't the one that had a needle stuck into my neck and ended up in the hospital."

Stiles doesn't let Landon win the argument, "And we're both still alive." Stiles indicated between them, "See? Teamwork."

Not letting Landon have the last word, Stiles walked out her room leaving Landon to make an inner grunting sound to himself before following Stiles out.

* * *

Kira and Scott were scouring his room for her belt, "I don't see it anywhere." Scott told her as he exited his bathroom.

"I left it here." Kira said confidently, "I know I did. When we woke up, you said "Don't forget your belt.""

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, as he searched through his closer, "I don't remember saying that."

"You don't remember saying a lot of things."

Scott stopped his search in his closet, "What's that supposed mean?"

"It means..." Kira started to say, wondering if she should tell him what he said at the club, "Nothing." She started back up in her search for her belt, "Forget it."

Scott gently took a hold of her hand stopping Kira from moving, "You okay?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Kira questioned, "Can you look at me with your eyes?"

"I am."

'I mean, your _other_ eyes." Kira corrected, there were something else that had been bothering her since the night at the club, "Just tell me what you see."

What Scott sees came as a surprise for him. Because before when he had first seen Kira's aura back during the Nogitsune, it was fairly small. Now staring at right back at him, he sees the hulking, flaming fox aura surrounding her. It pointed to his bed, "What?" Kira asked worriedly, "Did you see something?"

"Yeah." Scott answered, not telling her about the newly enlarged aura, as he followed where the aura had pointed, "I found your belt." He reached under his bed and pulled out the belt, "Everything else is fine."

Kira had a look of relief on her face as she fastened the belt around her waist, "Ready?"

* * *

Landon and Kira tried to buzz in at Eichen House, "Hello?" Landon called out as he continued pushing the button, "Anyone there?"

It was Scott and Stiles who stayed behind, "Are you going to be okay in there?" Scott asked Stiles, noticing her quiet behavior.

"Yeah." Stiles told him, "Why?"

"First time you were here, you were possessed. Second time, you were drugged." Scott listed off, "Remember somethings have a thing for threes."

"Well, let's just hope that third times the charm," Stiles tried to joke, but unable to even find the humor in it, "Or better yet maybe this place should just finish me off." Stiles noticed the alarmed expression that settled on Scott's face, "I'm kidding." She assured him, pushing him in the shoulder, "What's with the freak out?"

"You just seem a little off."

"I think we're all a little off." Stiles said to him.

"Maybe some of us more than others." Scott told her, as he switched his attention over to Landon and Kira, who were getting fed up with the lousy gate.

"What happened." Stiles stated, noticing the worrying expression non Scott's face.

"When the other Chimera, Lucas, when he came after us," Scott shared, "I heard Kira say something in Japanese."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"She doesn't know any Japanese."

"Still not terrible." Stiles pointed out to him.

"I also think I might have stopped her from killing Lucas."

"Okay." Stiles nodded, "Wasn't he trying to kill you, though? Even after you tried a number of countless times to stop him?" She asked, "I mean, that just sounds like self-defense."

"It was more than that." Scott reiterated, "I mean, she nearly took off his head."

"Maybe she didn't have a choice in the manner." Stiles implied, now thinking about her own experience with Donovan and how the bar impaled him as he fell to his death,"There's gotta be a point where self-defense is _justified_." She willed, "Tracy killed her own father. And Lucas would have killed you."

However, Scott doesn't agree with her logic, "They're not the bad guys." He spoke to her, "They're the victims."

The sound of the gate finally buzzed opened caught their attention as they walked behind Landon and Kira, who were already walking ahead of them.

"We shouldn't be killing the people we're supposed to save." Scott told her, leaving Stiles to feel even more guilt and conflicted than before.

And Scott would've noticed, if he had looked back at Stiles who stopped walking beside him, to see the metal of gate suddenly get bent back after they had closed.

* * *

Eichen House orderly Schrader greets the group at the entrance behind the gated counter. Greet may have actually been a wrong word to use, "Please empty your pockets into the container."

Reason being because Schrader was busy, eyeing Landon in the most disturbing way possible, "We're here to see..." Landon tried to say, but feel uncomfortable by the staring. He wasn't the only either, Stiles who was standing right behind Landon, also noticed the inappropriate staring and resisted the urge to send the man into a nearby wall.

"Please empty your pockets into the container." He said, interrupting Landon. His attention fell on Kira, "Please remove your belt and place it into the container."

"I kind of need the belt." Kira told him, without actually explaining as to what it actually was, "I mean, it's crucial to the outfit."

"Please remove your belt which patients will attempt to take from you and use to strangle either themselves or others." (Or stab each other with…) Schrader explained, once more.

"Right." Kira complied without giving an argument, "Got it."

While Kira does as she was ordered, Schrader continued staring at Landon. But he wasn't the only one doing the staring either. Stiles was doing the same thing, only she was staring at the pin from the scaffolding she noticed was in his pocket.

* * *

In a short amount of time, the group was led by Dr. Connor Fenris to the supernatural ward at Eichen House, "I'll remind you that I'm only doing this as a favor to Deaton." He reminded them as he opened the gate to the closed off ward, "And I'm doing it against my better judgment."

"Hey, what's the etiquette for talking to this guy?" Stiles asked, slightly nervous, "I mean, do you ever look at the other eye?"

"I wouldn't." He advised them, giving them his full attention, "In fact, while you're down here, try not to make eye contact with anyone or anything."

"Noted."

"And another thing." Dr. Fenris said, focusing on Stiles intensely, "Try not to use that spark of yours if necessary."

"Trust me," Stiles assured him, "I know."

* * *

Micah was reading The Dread Doctors novel again in the library at school, "Page turner?" A voice questioned, breaking Micah's concentration.

Micah looked up from the book and sees Theo walking in his direction as he took a seat across from him, "Not exactly."

Theo gave a small smirk as he took out pre-calculus textbook, "Neither is this."

They shared a couple of looks, a suspicious Micah and a cocky Theo.

* * *

Halfway down the hallway at Eichen, Scott and Kira stopped as if they weren't given a choice, "You didn't think you were all going, did you?" Fenris questioned them as the group of teens all gave him a suspicious look.

"It's mountain ash, isn't it?" Kira asked as she tried to force her hand farther, but was unable to.

"Everywhere, but _heavily_ concentrated down here." Fenris shared, focusing his attention on Stiles and Landon, "Valack's cell is the last one at the end of the hall."

However, Stiles was immediately uncertain about leaving Scott and Kira behind, "We'll be right here." Scott assured her.

Stiles looked at Landon, who simply took a hold of her hand and led them down the hall.

* * *

They passed cells, the first contained a female with the same facial deformity just like the Mute from the deadpool. In the view of the next cell, Stiles could swear that she had seen Donovan, for a split second, causing the lights around them to flicker.

Landon gave them a halt noticing the brief abnormality, "We already have someone who can play with electricity." Landon whispered to her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles answered, even though she was still side glancing at the view of the cell. Landon appeared to be ready to say something, but as he looked at the female prisoner in her cell, he thought better of it.

"Then breathe." Landon told her, starting them back up again. As Landon walked ahead, not paying attention to the cell, Stiles couldn't help, but take another peek into the passing cell.

Instead of seeing Donovan, Stiles saw a bulky creature with large pointy ears and an enlarged mouth with many sharp teeth. She quickly looked away from the as they passed fully, letting out a relieved breath.

When Stiles and Landon finally made it to the cell they were looking for. Dr. Valack stood waiting by his glass door waiting for them. Introductions seems to be useless as Dr. Valack dove head first into the questioning, "Ms. Stilinski I thought that wolf yours told you to never come back to this place without him?"

"Well, that wolf of mine had to leave town." Stiles answered casually, giving him a knowing expression, "But I bet you already knew that."

Dr. Valack seemed impressed at the attempt of Stiles' feign brevity, "Tell me what you just saw."

Stiles gave him a glorified blank expression.

"The creature in the previous cell." He reminded her, knowing she was trying to forget what she had just seen, "The Sluagh. The myth is that they can take on the appearance of the _lost_ souls that have become _inextricably_ bound to it." He explained, eyeing her knowingly, "Happen to have seen any lost souls, Ms. Stilinski?" He continued questioning, " _Everyone_ down here is. Don't give up on us yet." He told her, almost as if he feigning his plea, "We're all works-in-progress."

Landon obviously noticed the tension between Stiles and the imprisoned doctor, "Where did you hear that from?" Landon questioned him, getting Valack's attention.

"Wise words from a _former_ cellmate." Dr. Valack answered, side eyeing Stiles, "Did you bring the book?" Landon showed him the book from the lining of his jacket, "Very nice." Valack praised.

"First edition." Landon shared with him, "Of course, there was only _one_ printing."

"There is no T.R. McCammon, is there?" Stiles questioned, noticing the developing friction.

"No." Landon answered, but gave Dr. Valack an accusatory stare, "You wrote the book."

"That's right, Landon." Dr. Valack answered, clearly impressed, "Maybe you've already guessed that it's not just a book."

"What is it?"

"A tool." Dr. Valack explained, "Designed to _open_ your eyes."

"To what?" Stiles asked.

"To them." He pointed at the cover of the book, "The Dread Doctors."


	10. A Novel Approach(2)

Micah began packing up his stuff ready to leave, "Need a ride?" Theo offered to him, getting ready to go as well.

Micah gave him a suspicious look, "I can take the bus."

"Last one left an hour ago."

"I'll walk."

Theo smirked at Micah's adamant behavior of shooting him down, "Haven't I seen you coming out of Driver's Ed?"

"I hope not." Micah told him, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure I saw you destroy a couple traffic cones the other day." Theo recounted from the other day in the parking lot, "And nearly take out a sophomore."

"The sophomore shouldn't have been standing there." Micah retorted as a state of fact.

"Sounds like you could," Theo told him, presenting Micah with a set of keys, "Still use some practice."

Micah eyed the keys intently before snatching them out of his hands, "As long as Stiles doesn't like you, I don't like you either."

"I'll take what I can get." Theo said assuring as he and Micah both left the library.

Micah gave him a little smirk, before walking away. Despite what Micah had just said, he couldn't deny the fact that he was feeling some kind of attraction towards Theo.

* * *

Back in Eichen, Landon and Stiles continued questioning Valack, "Why did you use a pseudonym?"

"I had a professional reputation once." Valack explained to them, "I wasn't interested in ruining it by putting my name on a _second-rate_ piece of trash."

"Then why write the book in the first place?" Stiles questioned him.

"You haven't read it yet, have you?" Valack answered in return, "I wrote it because no one _believed_ me. Because no one _listened_." Stiles' mind easily goes back to Micah's claims from the basement of the station, "They're here, aren't they?" Valack noticed, seeing Stiles' off putting expression, "In Beacon Hills."

"What are they?"

"Not entirely human." He responded, "At least, not anymore. They were scientists once. Scientists who _worshipped_ the supernatural. Tesla said, "If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency and vibration." They found their secrets in electromagnetic forces." He explained to them, "Ways to prolong their lives, give them power, and most importantly, _making_ you forget you ever saw them."

"Only they didn't let Micah forget that he saw them." Landon pointed out, "So what do they want?"

"Good question, Landon." Valack counteracted, " _Everybody_ wants something, don't they?"

"Okay, so what do _you_ want?" Stiles asked, picking up on the hint.

Valack simply slid a digital recorder through the opening of the door, "Hit record."

Stiles eyed at the device suspiciously, "What do you want me to say?"

Valack shook his head, "I don't want you to say anything." He switched his attention over to Landon, "I want Landon to _scream_."

* * *

From their stopping point in the hall Scott tried to listen in on the conversation that Stiles and Landon were having with Dr. Valack, "I can't hear anything." Scott complained, "Must be the mountain ash."

"I feel it too." Kira told him in a tired like tone, "To be honest, I feel a little weak."

"Yeah, it's like being sedated." They both leaning against the walls, trying to fight against the weakness they felt.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" Kira questioned, obviously regretting the whole idea.

However, Scott took Kira's regret as her being worried not being able to protect Stiles and Landon, "They'll be okay without us." Scott assured her, "And those two... They're pretty good together."

"Yeah, they are."

"No super strength or samurai swords," Scott listed thoughtfully, "But they stay alive."

"She still likes him, doesn't she?" Kira asked softly, "Even though Derek is in the picture?"

"Yeah." Scott answered knowingly, "Yeah, but it's different now. I mean, you should've seen the way she used to be around him."

"Was it bad?"

"She was kind of _obsessive_ , but not all bad." Scott told her with a fond smile, "Sure she and Derek are soul-bonded, but Landon will always have a special place in her heart. You know, Landon used to pretend not to be smart."

"Our Landon?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Stiles was the only one who knew."

"How?"

"She paid attention." Scott told her, "She listened to him. She _remembered_..." Scott couldn't make his point because the lights around them began to flicker, "Did you see that?"

"No, but I am seeing this." Kira held up her hands to show Scott the lightning flickering around her hand.

* * *

Stiles snatched the digital recorder out of Landon's hand, "No way. Not happening." She said, full with conviction, "Sorry."

However, Landon doesn't tolerate the disapproval and snatched the recorder right back, "He's the only one that knows anything."

"The guy is a nut-job who _drilled_ a hole into his head." Stiles reminded him as they continued arguing right in front of Valack, "He's probably lying his ass off."

'How many have died so far?" Valack questioned, getting their attention, "All of them teenagers. Am I right?" He looked pointedly at them, "Want to know how many died the _first_ time they came here? Wonder how many will die if they _succeed_?" He bombarded the teens with questions, "This did happen before. And now they're back."

He focused on them intensely, "All because a few teenagers, who never even considered the consequences, decided to _reignite_ a supernatural force they barely understand."

A chill shuttered down Stiles' spine as Landon immediately knew what he was talking about, "The Nemeton."

"How do you even know about that?" Stiles asked in a hushed voice.

"I know because I saw it." As to prove himself, he removed the bandage around his head revealing the hole with the third eye inside his skull. Talk about gross.

* * *

In the hallway, Kira was now consumed in lightning, "Kira, whatever you're doing, please stop." Scott asked her.

Kira was just as much in the dark as Scott because she had no idea why her body was being consumed with lightening, "I'm not doing anything." She answered slightly frightened, "It's just happening."

* * *

The lights in Valack's cell began to flicker. Landon shot Stiles an exasperated look.

"It's not her." Valack told him, he watched at the lights flickered more suddenly, "Who did you come with?"

"Our friends." Landon told him.

" _What_ are they?" His questioned, but then his eyes widened, "You brought a Kitsune."

This time a light just about them exploded causing Stiles and Landon to duck for cover, "What's happening?"

'She's _disrupting_ the building's defenses."

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned as more lights appeared to be ready to explode, "How?"

"It's not just the mountain ash that keeps this building secure." Valack explained to them, "It's the electromagnetic energy." He informed them, "Eichen is built on the _convergence_ of telluric _currents_. Ley lines. It's what allows it to keep _certain_ supernatural creatures in. And certain others _out_."

"They knew we were coming." Stiles realized as she felt that familiar sense that she would feel when something seemed dangerous, "They're here."

Valack nodded his head in agreement, "And you unlocked the door for them."

* * *

Theo sat in the passenger seat of his truck, judging Micah's driving style, "We can go a little faster, if you want."

"I'm doing the speed limit." Micah pointed out to him.

"Nobody does the speed limit." Theo remarked and noticed how Micah was holding the wheel the way Landon had taught him, "You also don't have to hold the wheel like that." He moved Micah's hand to the original ten o'clock two o'clock position, "Better?"

Micah gave a head nod and continued driving the limit. He breathed slowly and easily trying to calm his nerves. His technique appeared to work until he began to flashing back to the night his mother and sister were killed in a wreck. With the triggering memory, his foot pressed further down on the gas pedal and the truck accelerated.

"Okay, I said a _little_ faster." Theo told him, noticing how they were gaining speed, "Not Mach 5." However, Micah doesn't respond to Theo's jeering and continued to press down on the gas, "Micah, you okay?" Theo asked, noticing the lack of response, but Micah's claws digging into the steering wheel, "Hey, slow down." Theo directed as the tires screeched against the pavement, "Micah, stop!"

Theo urges for stopping go unheard as Micah was trapped in the night that he lost his sister and his mother. The sound of gunshots filled his ears, just as quickly as the sound of his sister screaming took over. His vision suddenly swerved along with the car as the sound of gunshots continued firing. There was something different about this memory. Because there was something or someone on the road with them this time.

Theo took control of the wheel and moved Micah's foot off the gas causing them to stop. Theo looked incredibly alarmed at what had just happened, but Micah stumbled out of the truck, not because of what had just happened with them, but because of the new details.

"It was her." He remembered replaying the image his head.

"What?" Theo asked getting out of his truck, but not understanding what Micah was saying.

"It was her." He repeated, remembering the accident with a female figure with two guns firing at their car and causing it to wreck, "She was there."

"Who?"

Micah looked over at Theo mildly frightened, "The Desert Wolf."

* * *

At Eichen, the lights began to explode as Kira collapsed to the ground still bathed in electricity, "Kira?"

Scott rushed to her side, but as soon as he reached her a bolt of lightning struck him from behind, knocking him across the room.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Fenris asked, backing away from Kira.

Scott shook his head, "Something's happening." He realized, "And I think she's causing it."

* * *

Valack slammed the palms of his hand against the cell window, "Hit record." He urged at Landon, "Do it now. It costs you nothing."

Landon stood to get closer to cell only for Stiles to step right in front of, "But it's worth something to you," Stiles realized, her eyes were glowing, "So you're not getting it for free."

"What does the book do?" Landon questioned just as urgently, "Tell us."

"I told you." Valack pressed impatiently, "It opens your eyes."

"How?"

"It _triggers_ the memory centers of the brain, clearing the fog and bringing the images of the Dread Doctors into focus." He explained, "I wrote the book in an effort to find out if anyone else like me had ever seen them before. I thought I could circulate it, an effort to trigger someone... Anyone else's memory. They'd see the cover, a hint of memory... They pick up the book, read it. The suppressed memories _surface_ , and they'd find their way to me to discover more. Just like you did."

"Did it work with anyone else?" Landon asked, beginning to remember his experience at the hospital with the staff turning into the Dread Doctors.

"You didn't see it on The New York Times best seller list, did you?" Valack asked sarcastically.

"So all we have to do is read the book?" Stiles questioned.

"If _you've_ seen them, if they've done _something_ to you, then the book will help you remember." He repeated now frustrated, "Now give me what I want."

Landon pressed record.

* * *

"We need to get her out of here right now." Doctor Fenris informed Scott. The lightening was getting worse.

"Yeah, well, how do we move her if I can't even touch her?" Scott reminded him as more lightening radiated from Kira's body shooting all around them.

While, they were having a meltdown in the lower levels of Eichen. The Dread Doctors made their way through the institution, killing an orderly at the end of the hall and triggering the electronic door open.

Almost as if he sensed the danger, Fenris ran away through a door marked stairs.

Scott refused to leave Kira and with the lightning scorching the skin of his face and arms he lifted her and carried her through the same door.

* * *

Landon slipped the recorder back into Valack's cell as alarms sound throughout Eichen House, "Tell us what they want."

Stiles felt claws and fangs retracing as she looked down the hall from which they came, "Landon, I think we need to get out of here."

"What are they trying to do?" Landon said as he took a hold of Stiles by her shirt, before she could run off to God knows where.

"Read the book." Valack repeated, "Anyone who's come into contact with them."

"Landon, we gotta go. Now." Stiles told Landon as she overpowered Landon's hold and yanked him down the hall.

"Read the book!" Valack shouted after them.

With the teens gone, Valack waited patiently by his cell door as the three doctors reached his cell.

He doesn't put up a fight as they faze through his enclosure and two of them hold him down, while the third used a device to pluck out his third eye.

He screamed in pain and dropped to the floor as the doctors leave.

* * *

Scott managed to get Kira outside and away from the building, letting the lightning subsides. He was badly burned and obviously exhausted falling to the ground. They laid together on the pavement.

"At the club..." Kira told him, trying to remind him what he had said, "At the club… you said..."

"I remember." Scott told her confidently, "And I meant it."

* * *

Stiles and Landon both were hiding in one of the bathroom units, when the Dread Doctors had made their way to and from Valack cell. Landon had his arm wrapped tightly around Stiles' waist and the other wrapped around her neck in restraint.

They stayed hidden until the lights around them had stopped flickering and Landon noticed that Stiles was reverting back to her normal self.

"I think we're okay." Landon whispered to her as he lets her go, he slowly peeked around the corner from where they had been hiding and saw nothing. When he looked back, he could see Stiles shaking, "Stiles?"

"No, it's not okay." Stiles told him in a soft voice, "All of this, it's on _us_." Her mind flashed to the night of the sacrifices, "Everything that's _happened_ , everything that's _going_ to happen. It's our fault." She told him, "It's our _responsibility_."

In his cell, Valack took out the digital recorder, placing it in a cup, and placed the cup against the glass of his enclosure. Landon's scream played out of the recorder, causing the glass to crack.

 **NEXT ON THE DREAD DOCTORS (TMRW!)**

 **"I can _smell_ the blood." Micah reminded her pointing at his nose, "And it's not _that_ type of blood either so what happened?" **

**Stiles doesn't hide the fact that she was taken back by the blunt statement, "First, remember what we've talked about unspoken rules?"**

 **Micah gave her an innocent expression, "Yeah?"**

 **"You being able to smell that type of blood is one of them."**

* * *

 **"Ugh... Yeah... Something is... Something's happening to her." Scott admitted unsure of what to say about Kira's behavior, "She's got this aura all around her. It's hard to explain." Scott struggled trying to find the right words, "Well... I guess it's supposed to be part of her. But now it looks... Differently." He concluded, "Almost like it's taking over." Scott shook his head, realizing how crazy all of it was beginning to sound, "I don't know. Something's happening." He told him, "And to be honest..."**

 **"What?"**

 **"I don't know if I could trust her anymore."**


	11. Required Reading(1)

**So Kira (Arden Cho) will not be in season 6… (Side eyeing every person involved in making the show) I seriously hope I can write her out in a farewell that she deserves.**

 **That would mean that Stiles is the only female character in the TNH series of the pack, which is fine. It just means that the McCall pack of this series is officially a sausage fest. Well, there's Hayden, but it's not the same.**

 **Next update: May 6th!**

Two nights earlier, Sheriff's deputies arrived at Beacon Hills High School and found eight large holes, dug up, in the middle of the athletic field.

While at the station, Sheriff Stilinski has drawn a red X through a picture of Tracy Stewart on the corkboard in his office, "Chimeras." He commented in disbelief while he began marking a picture of Lucas in a similar fashion.

"Two dead Chimeras." Micah pointed out to him as he and Stiles stood by the board with the Sheriff, "And eight new ones. So, that's 10 in all."

"I'm thinking maybe 11." The Sheriff told them as he added a picture of Donovan on the board with the others, "Our station tech guys confirmed something for me... They said, both the holding cell lock and cameras could have malfunctioned because of something electromagnetic." He recounted to Micah, "You said that, uh, these guys..."

"Dread Doctors." Micah told him.

Still not comprehending some of the things that they all have been learning, "Are we really calling them?" He looked over to Stiles, who simply nodded her head, "So they broke Donovan out?"

"It's how they got into Eichen, isn't it?" Micah questioned Stiles, he heard what had happened and probably a bit relieved in that fact that he hadn't gone.

Stiles gave another head nod, "Donovan's a Chimera." With that being said she walked away from the board completely.

"Yeah. But... Is he a failure like Lucas and Tracy?" Micah questioned, "If he is, he's probably dead." Micah moved to make an X on Donovan's picture, but the Sheriff takes away the writing utensil.

"Not until I've seen a body." The Sheriff explained to him. Micah gave a simple nodding motion in agreement and the Sheriff focused his attention on something else, "You're _uncharacteristically_ quiet." Which had been true considering Stiles hadn't a single word since they had arrived to the station other than her previous statement.

The call-out on Stiles' behavior, snapped her out of her thoughts, "Yeah... Sorry, I'm, uh... I'm just trying to think about it." What she was truly thinking about was that night with Donovan again, but there was no way she was going to be admitting that out loud anytime soon, "Uh... These are all teenagers, right?" She theorized, "So, now shouldn't we be trying to figure out why these teenagers?" She questioned, trying to get her thoughts together, "If the Dread Doctors, if they went through all that... Burying them, killing them, breaking one of them out of jail... They couldn't have been chosen at random." An idea suddenly popped into her head, "They had to have something in _common_. Something that made them right for this experiment." She moved back to the photos and examined them, avoiding Donovan's mugshot, "Something that made them _special_."

* * *

Landon and Jordan were training together. Jordan demonstrated, posing himself in a defensive stance, "Arms up." Jordan instructed Landon, "This way you can block attacks to your face and your head while always keeping your eyes on your enemy."

Landon mimicked the stance.

"Ready?" Jordan questioned and Landon simply nodded his head in readiness. Jordan immediately took a swing towards Landon. Landon eyed the movement carefully and made an attempt to dodge the attack, while keeping his eye on Jordan.

It doesn't work due to the fact, that Landon was so focus on dodging just that one attack, Jordan was actually able to him aside with a counter act to the face.

Landon made a face of irritation at the outcome.

"It's all right." Jordan assured him, trying to change Landon's mood, "You're not going to be perfect after only a few tries."

Landon exhaled before readying himself, noticing Jordan's concerned manner, "I'm okay." Landon told him, "Let's keep going."

"You sure?" Jordan questioned, "Maybe we should stop after a few."

Landon dropped out of his stance, "Why?"

"I don't want to get your stitches to get un-stitched."

Landon removed his jacked and lifted up his shirt, "They're fine. See?" He looked down at the bandage himself, "No blood."

Jordan smirked as Landon's stubbornness as he removed his jacket as well, "Ready when you are." He egged at Landon.

Landon took a swing towards Jordan and they immediately continuing their sparring session.

While Landon was able to get a few blows on Jordan, Jordan did get the better of him as he wrapped Landon in his arms, when Landon tried to make another move on him.

"What did you do wrong?" Jordan asked him.

"Uh... I forgot to keep my arms up." Landon told him as he tried to catch his breath from their sparring.

"Right." Jordan told him, "But don't worry. Your muscles have memory." Jordan shared, "With enough practice, they'll remember for you." A moment between began to occur as they suddenly realize that they were in each other's arms. But neither one of them make a move to move.

Landon could feel a gentle squeeze on his arm. He looked at where he felt the sensation and the hand that was on his arm suddenly turned in the glove of one of the Dread Doctors. This triggered Landon in having a series of flashes where he was on the operating table with the Doctors working on him.

He jerked away suddenly alarming Jordan, "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing a disturbed expression developing on Landon's face, "What is it?"

"Muscle memory."

* * *

"So, basically, we're looking for abnormal behavior?" Theo asked Scott as they were watching students walk up and down the halls of Beacon Hills High School.

"Anyone acting a little off or a little weird." Scott explained to him.

"Isn't everyone a little weird in high school?"

"Yeah, good point."

Theo noticed that Scott was still holding on the Dread Doctors book, "You remember Tracy went on a killing spree after reading that?"

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"I think Micah speeding down the road into oncoming traffic could've been bad." Scott took this into consideration, "That's why you guys haven't finished it, right?"

"We're going to."

Theo signed with concern, "Scott, I came here hoping to _find_ a pack." Theo reminded him, which was slightly true, "I wasn't planning on watching one _fall_ apart." Now that part may or may not have been a lie.

"The book's all we've got." Scott shared.

But Theo continued his charade of actually wanting to help, "Then I'll read it too."

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Landon, Micah, Kira and Theo gather at Scott's house to read the book, "My mom's book club usually has more wine." Landon slightly joked as they were all gathered around the glass table that held the original book.

"Well, they also probably didn't read books that cause violent hallucinations." Stiles cracked back at him, earning a small smirk for Landon.

"That's why Micah's here." Scott told them.

"So none of us go _speeding_ into traffic?" Stiles questioned with full on judgement.

"Or worse."

"Like what happened to Judy." Micah informed her, giving an unamused facial feature, but he noticed that all eyes were on him, "Chapter 14." He explained.

"Maybe I should have my mother read it." Landon sighed plopping himself on the couch, "She might remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling and attacking everyone." Actually, Landon felt like his mother was more in denial if anything else.

"Yeah, if it works." Theo commented, trying to fit in with the others.

"It has to."

"What's that mean?" Kira seeing that Landon had a look of determination settling on his face.

"I think I saw them during my surgery." Landon confessed to the others, "When I look at the cover of the book..." He explained, gesturing at his photocopy of the book, "It's almost like..."

"A memory trying to surface." Micah answered knowingly with a serious expression.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that what Valack wanted when he wrote it?" Kira reminded them.

"If they did something to me," Landon said with a dead tone, "I want to know _what_ it is."

Stiles was the last one to take her photocopy of the book settling between Landon and Theo and began reading:

 _It was her salvation._

 _As if she knew what Judy was thinking, Amy turned and hissed a challenge. Her jaw extended impossibly low, revealing rows of deadly fangs._

 _With a roar, Amy charged her friend. Judy swung the bat as hard as she could and connected with the side of Amy's head. The creature went down but was up again before Judy could react. In an instant the bat was out of her hands and clanging at her feet. Amy swiped her taloned hands ripping Judy's shirt and the skin beneath._

 _Judy cried out as she collapsed to the floor._

 _Before she knew it, Amy was on top of her, but not before Judy could get her foot up and under Amy's chest. Amy snarled and squirmed gnashing her teeth inches from Judy's face. With all of her might, Judy kicked as hard as she could sending Amy backwards against the concrete wall._

 _Amy righted herself, looked back to Judy and…_

 _Crack! Judy smashed the bat across Amy's face. Amy hissed and…_

… _the floor and roll away. Her chest rose and fell again and again as she sucked air into her lungs. As the adrenaline began to wear off, Judy felt her eyes sting with tears. She looked away from the twisted remains of the creature that was once her friend as a wail escaped her lips._

 _With a labored step, Judy turned toward the open door at the end of the walkway. Blood pounded in her ears every step of the way like the droning of a great cloud of bees._

 _She pushed the door open until it clanged against the outside wall. Night air filled her lungs and for the first time in weeks Judy felt like everything was going to be all right._

 _She stepped outside into the darkness and ran like hell._

"Anyone feel anything yet?" Scott asked others, breaking Stiles stride in reading.

"Tired." Kira answered.

"Hungry." Stiles answered as well.

"I think he meant the book." Landon replied, even though he was feeling all those needs as well.

* * *

In the kitchen, Micah was pouring coffee for the others, while Stiles was trying to make a snack.

At some point, during the preparation, Micah noticed Stiles absentmindedly rubbing her shoulder, "What did you do to your shoulder?"

"What are you talking about?" Stiles questioned.

"I can _smell_ the blood." Micah reminded her pointing at his nose, "And it's not _that_ type of blood either so…"

Stiles doesn't hide the fact that she was taken back by the blunt statement, "First, remember when we've talked about unspoken rules?"

Micah gave her a minor shoulder shrug, "Yeah?"

"You being able to smell that type of blood is one of them."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Jeep died on me again." She told him, knowing there was no way she was going worm her way out of Micah's question, "I went to check the engine, the hood fell on it."

Micah listened into Stiles' heartbeat as she explained what happened. However, Micah had a sense of doubt, resting on his face, "Is that why haven't you been talking to him?" He questioned, earning a wide-eyed Stiles looking back at him.

"I talked to him the other day." Stiles answered defensively, crossing her arms.

 **FLASHBACK**

Stiles is laying on the bed inside the loft on her side. She stayed there after what happened with Donovan last night.

The sound of her phone buzzing wakes her up from her sleep. Instinctively, Stiles reaches for her phone, "What?" Stiles answers, thinking the others wondering where she is.

"You're late for school." Derek's voice answers instead.

Stiles immediately sits up in the bed, thinking he is actually the loft, only to realize that she is alone and has her phone to her ear, "I'm not feeling so hot." Stiles answers, once she sees that she is alone, "Taking a sick day."

"Maybe you do need a day off." Derek agrees easily, "Especially after with what happened last night."

"A day wouldn't be enough with this town." Stiles sighs.

A blanket of silence over them, "Is that why you removed it?"

Stiles knows what he is talking about, "That and I get this feeling things are going to get worse here." Stiles admits, "And if it does I don't need you to come back just because you can feel every emotion I have. The others are already monitoring me." Stiles shares, remembering her conversation with Scott, "While I can't do anything about them. I can do something about you."

"Regardless, if I can feel your emotions. I'd still come back, if I thought something was wrong." Derek tells her, "But I get it."

Stiles makes a small smile because while Derek had agreed on being less overprotective after she had gotten drugged at Eichen, that had proven difficult over the summer, "Thanks."

"Enjoy your day off."

"I'll try." Stiles assures him hanging up the phone.

She falls back first onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling a series of flashes from her fight with Donovan invade her mind. Lifting up her bare left hand, Stiles stares at the space where the ring should be.

She drops the hand to her side and sits back up observing her surroundings.

Just across from the bed, the couch is overturned. Just beside it lays pieces of the coffee table that came with it. Stiles gets up off the bed, ignoring the fact that it isn't beside the large window of the loft like it was last night, but instead in the middle of the loft.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"That was a week ago." Micah stated knowingly, now turning concerned, "Did you guys get in a fight? Is that why you took it off?"

Stiles stared at her hand, "I don't want to him constantly worrying about me," Stiles repeated from the conversation with Derek, half telling the truth, "Now that we know there are these doctors, I don't want him to constantly feel what I'm feeling."

"It's you, Stiles." Micah said, gently placing a hand on the uninjured shoulder, "He's always going to worry."

"How much do you remember anyway?" Stiles asked curiously, "With the accident, did it play like a movie in your head or was it like being completely in it again?"

Micah hesitated for a moment, "In it."

"Was it just the crash?" Stiles wondered carefully, "Nothing else?"

The distant sound of the Desert Wolf firing her guns filled Micah's ears, "Nothing." He lied.

From his spot in the living room, Theo was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Now on Scott's bed upstairs, Kira puts down her book, "You're not giving up, are you?" Scott asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Just resting my eyes." Kira answered, even though she started laying down on the bed, closing her eyes.

At Sinema, Hayden Romero was selling glow sticks. Which wouldn't be too bad if the patron in front of her wasn't complaining at the moment, "My glow stick broke."

She took the glow stick away from him, "No, it ran out of glow." She exhibited as she shook the stick, "They don't last forever."

"Can I have my money back?"

Hayden rolled her eyes and instead of giving him his money back, she gave him another one, "God, I hate all-ages night." She muttered to herself.

She had desperately wanted the night to be over, before it even began. She was making her round around the club when Liam arrived in her path, "Forty-three dollars." He told her, showing her the money.

"I said I don't want your money." Hayden told him, walking away.

"You said I owe you 200." Liam reminded her, following her.

"Liam, just forget it..." Hayden continued refusing. She doesn't get to fully use her refusal when the power around them, "Perfect."

While Hayden was annoyed at the situation, the patrons of the club were all pleased.

Hayden, once again, tried to leave Liam behind, but he followed her all the way to the fuse boxes that were located in a nearby room.

Flipping one of levers, "I gotta be honest, Liam. If you're trying to be a good guy, I really don't care." She told him as she started one another. The music that had been playing before started back up.

"I'm just trying to make up for the sixth grade."

" _Nothing_ will make up for the sixth grade." She said pointedly, as she tried to flip the last one, but it wouldn't go down.

Liam placed his hand on hers and helped pushed it up, restoring the club back to full power. Hayden continued to give Liam a glare.

"You want to keep hating me?" Liam asked, "Go for it." He told her, but held out the money, "You said I owe you 200." He took a hold of one her hands and placed the cash in the palm, "So, it's 43 anymore."

This time Hayden does indeed take the money, but now turned the glare into a look of suspicion.

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep while reading the book. Only Theo was still awake. He went up the stairs and could hear Kira speaking Japanese in her sleep.

Interested in what she was saying, he puts a record of it on his phone.

* * *

The next day at school, Scott made a speculation walking down the hall, "What if we need some kind of trigger?" Scott theorized with Stiles and Kira, "Wasn't Micah driving when he remembered the crash?"

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to _trigger_ a memory that we don't remember?" Stiles pointed out to him.

"Maybe it's a delayed thing." Kira offered, "Maybe you have to wait a couple of hours to see what happens."

The lights in the hallways flickered around them, causing them to stop with Scott and Kira, looking right at Stiles.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Stiles questioned the couple, realizing that they were accusing her for the reason as to why the lights have been flickering.

"You're not wearing the ring." Kira pointed out to her.

"Me not wearing it has nothing to do with my spark." Stiles counteracted, "All that happened because of what Kate had done to Derek." She reminded them.

"We still don't know what you can fully do yet." Scott also inputted.

"While that maybe," Stiles agreed, "I really hate to do this," Stiles said, before pointing a finger at Kira, "I wasn't the one who was _blanketed_ with lightening at Eichen House." Kira gave an offended look, "Trust me, I know the effects that place has on _unwilling_ people."

"It wasn't me." Kira answered, "I swear."

Both girls gave Scott pleading expressions and Scott was stuck as to how he should handle the situation.

Each of them both made a good argument. Stiles hadn't done anything dealing with electricity since Kate's meddling, but there was the fact that the spark could be unpredictable due to the doctors being in town.

And Kira? Well, Scott took in the fact she had almost off Lucas at the club. Not to mention, that he saw her aura growing bigger in size. And then there was the whole Eichen House incident.

"We keep an eye on each other today, okay?" Scott told them, weaseling his way out a potential trap.

"Yes, and keep an eye out for _eight_ other _potentially_ _homicidal_ chimeras." Stiles agreed.

"And keep an eye out for the Dread Doctors." Kira included.

"Starting to see the _appeal_ of a third eye." Stiles commented with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

Teaching her AP Biology class Mrs. Finch lectured, "So while introducing the African Cane Toad, sounded like a good way to deal with Australia's infestation of the Grey-backed beetle, unfortunately, the toad also decided to eat everything else in sight. And everything that tried to eat the toad, from crocodiles to household pets, quickly died from the poison they secreted."

While she continued on with her lecture, Landon noticed Sydney scratching her head and sent a text to Theo.

 _Chimera?_

"A perfect example of an invasive species. One-hundred and two toads introduced in 1935 became 1.5 billion by 2010." Mrs. Finch continued, unaware that three of her students were no longer focusing on her class.

Theo texted back, _Look at her hair._

Landon looked up just in time to Sydney pulling out a handful of hair and looking panicked.

By this time Mrs. Finch summed up her lecture with, "Once and invasive species is introduced, everything changes."

Sydney quickly got up place in the classroom and placed a "course drop" form on Finch's desk, "Wise decision, Sydney." She noted, letting Sydney in a hurry.

Landon was quick to follow, only to be interrupted by Mrs. Finch, "Mr. Martin, you know it's for the best." She commented, thinking Landon was going to try and convince Sydney to stay in the class.

But Landon continued on out the door.

Seeing Sydney dropping her form on Finch's desk, prompted Scott to stare down at his own "course drop" form.

* * *

Landon found Sydney in one of the counseling offices, "I was just looking for your mom." Sydney panicked, "I mean Mrs. Martin."

"Are you okay?" Landon questioned.

"Does this look okay?" She showed him the chunk of hair she had pulled out earlier.

"How long has it been happening?"

"Three years."

"Years?"

"It's stress." Sydney told him. She took off her beret and showed him a slightly irritated bald patch that was hidden underneath, "I've tried everything." Sydney explained, "Medication, acupuncture, hypnosis."

"Have you tried not taking the hardest classes in school?" Landon asked, earning him a laugh from Sydney, "Let me see it." Landon asked, holding his hand out her beret, "Maybe I can help cover it up."

Sydney took Landon up with his offer. As he began to cover up the spot. It transformed from a slightly irritated bit of hairless skin to a ragged trepanation hole and Landon found himself flashing back on something from his childhood.

 **LANDON'S REPRESSED MEMORY**

Landon can hear the sounds of gasping and his mother's voice, "I told you to stay in the car."

Landon follows himself as a child walking through one of the metal mesh doors at Eichen House.

 _Landon, I told you to stay in the car. Stay in the car!_

He hears a drill and water running. He then sees a power drill with a bloody drill bit lying in a sink.

An older woman, Lorraine Martin is in a bathtub. Blood oozes from a nickel-sized hole in her skull just above her left ear.

Natalie Martin and an orderly are fighting against her, "Why have you done this?" Natalie demands to know.

Blood and bathwater covers the floor as Natalie realizes that Landon is the room, "I told you to stay in the car!"

Lorraine leans up from the tub and address her grandson, "They're coming Landon. They're coming for _all_ of us."

 **END OF MEMORY**

Landon comes back to consciousness, finding himself on the floor with Scott leaning over him and Theo standing nearby, "Landon. Are you okay?"

Landon could see that his hand was shaking as Scott took it to comfort him, "I'm fine."

Scott helped him up, "You remembered something." Theo stated.

"Not about the Dread Doctors." He shared with them, "Nothing about them or the surgery."

"What was it?" Scott asked.

"My grandmother." Landon answered, looking at Scott, "At Eichen House."

"Landon?" The sound of Natalie's voice filled the room as she rushing into the room, "Oh, my God, what happened?" Natalie held onto Landon tightly, "Are you all right?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Landon assured to her, "It was nothing."

"Was it a blackout?" Natalie questioned anyway, "Did you faint?"

"Yeah." Landon lied, "Yeah, I fainted." The only thing that earned him was another look of alarm from his mother, "Mom, I'm fine. I promise."

* * *

Sitting on the floor, back against a bookshelf Kira was trying to read the book, but wasn't having much luck. She was seriously wondering how Stiles was able to survive a month without being able to read. She placed the book down on her lap.

Mason, who had just entered the library, noticed Kira's frustration, "Not into sci-fi?" He asked her, taking a spot on the floor with her, "That's the book, isn't it?" He pointed at the book in her lap, "I thought you guys were supposed to finish reading it last night."

"Yeah, I kind of haven't yet." Kira admitted with a guilty expression, "I don't know what's wrong with me." She confessed to him, "I mean, I can't... I can _barely_ read it."

"Okay, uh..." Mason responded, not sure what to do with the information, "This is gonna sound weird but... Do you speak Japanese?"

"No." Kira answered honestly, "I'm also half-Korean and I don't speak Korean." Kira told him, before he could ask another question, "And I'm pushing a C-average in English."

"Okay, well... I've been doing some reading on Kitsunes."

'How come?"

"'Cause I met one.'

"Oh, right."

"Do you know why people in Japan answer the phone "moshi moshi"?" This earned him a confused Kira, "There's a _reason_ why you have to say it twice on the phone." He explained, "Because according to Japanese folklore, fox spirits have _difficulty_ with language. And the way that you prove that you're not a fox, when you answer the phone, say "moshi" twice."

He continued explained, while Kira listened to him, "The important part is... "Moshi moshi" _confuses_ Kitsunes because it's a language trick." He indicated at the book, "So is the book. You know, it's just one _long_ language trick."

"That's why I can't read it?"

"It's _affecting_ the fox _part_ of you," Mason told her, "Confusing it."

The lights in the library flickered and Mason gave Kira a knowing look, "I _swear_ that wasn't me."

* * *

Scott presented his "course drop" form to Ms. Finch. Who doesn't hide her disappointment. Just as he was about to head out the door, "You forgot to sign it." She called out to him.

Scott went back to take the form, "Are you going to tell me why you're dropping?" She questioned him.

"It's a schedule thing."

"Why did you take this class to begin with?" Mrs. Finch asked genuinely interested, "Isn't it a prerequisite for the college you want"?

"It just doesn't matter." Scott commented defeated, "It's too much..." He cleared his throat, "...time, too much work."

"To become a veterinarian?" Mrs. Finch questioned, now shocked by Scott's defeating attitude, "Scott I don't think you should drop."

The sound of a wheeze escaped Scott's throat, "Scott?"

The sound of a dog whimpering filled Scott's ear as he suddenly collapsed on the ground, "What's happening?" Mrs. Finch asked with worry.

The sound of snarling now filled his ear, "I think..." Scott wheezed out, "I'm having an asthma attack."

"Someone..." Mrs. Finch yelled out into the hallway, "Someone get the nurse!"

 **SCOTT'S REPRESSED MEMORY**

Scott sees a bloody leash. Two dogs are fighting. One of the dogs' collars says "Roxy."

Scott is at the hospital and sees his younger self being rolling in on a gurney, "Mom..." His younger self called out.

Melissa McCall is already at his side, "You're okay, sweetheart." She assures him, following alongside with the doctors, "You just need to breathe, okay?"

The bloody leash is looped around his arm, "Where's Roxy?"

"Sweetheart, she didn't make it." Melissa tells him as they are walk past older Scott.

Scott can still hear his younger self, "Where's Roxy?"

"Try not to talk." Melissa tells him, "Try not to talk."

 **END OF MEMORY**

In the present, Scott's breathing came in shallow gasps as Ms. Finch began to freak out, sat him up, "Scott, you need to breathe." She told him, but it wasn't working, "Scott, I need to know where your inhaler is." However, Scott was unable to answer, he gripped his chest as he fell back to the floor, "Is it in your locker?"

By this time a handful of useless student stood around watching them, "Someone's _got_ to have an inhaler." She said, "One of you, find someone."

* * *

On the athletic field, Liam was practicing lacrosse while Hayden was practicing soccer.

In the stands, Mason and Brett were having a discussion, "I don't know, dude." Brett commented, "Everyone at Devenford's pretty _abnormal_ to me."

"All right." Mason said, not ready fully give up yet, "What else is there to look for?" Mason pulled out a list, "There's heightened strength, smell, hearing, speed..." Mason listed off, while Brett stared at him incredulously.

"Uh, able to see in the dark." Brett offered.

"Glowing eyes."

"Eyes that _reflect_ the light." Brett corrected him.

"Visible scorpion stingers protruding out of limbs?" Mason joked.

"Yeah." Brett agreed," Or three-foot lizard tails."

Back on the field, Liam took a shot at goal but it goes high. Hayden seeing this from her end of the field, doesn't hide the smirk that formed on her face.

Liam eyed at her is if to issue a challenge.

Effortlessly, Hayden kicked her ball and scored a goal, giving Liam a snide smirk.

Not wanting to lose to his challenge, Liam took another shot and this time scored.

And that was the beginning of how their unspoken challenge continued on as they repeated the process, goal for goal, several times.

That ended when Liam ended up striking the goalie with the ball, knocking him down, "Sorry." He called out to his team member.

From the bleachers, Brett and Mason noticed the two behaviors, "What's up with those two?" Brett asked as Liam and Hayden continue staring down each other on the field.

"Sixth grade." Mason explained, "That's not the best year for Liam's anger management issues." He shared, "There was a... This fight in the hallways. Liam and this other guy. Hayden sort of accidentally _walked_ into it."

Mason pulled up a photo of Hayden his phone, "And this is her yearbook photo."

"Ah, damn." Brett commented as he could see that Hayden has a piece of tape of her nose and two black eyes.

"Yeah." Mason agreed, "Ow."

"What did she do to him?"

Mason then showed a yearbook photo of young Liam with two black eyes, causing both of them to laugh together.

Liam focused his attention on the two of them when a student ran onto the field, "Does anyone here have asthma?" The student asked hurriedly, "Anyone got an inhaler?"

"Scott." Liam realized immediately.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Scott continued wheezing. There were now more students, but yet none of them seemed to have an inhaler. Well, one of them as he pushed the students aside, "I've got it..." Liam said, falling to the floor next to Scott, "I've got the inhaler."

Scott doesn't use it. He instead held on to it with a blank gaze on his face, "Scott, come on." Liam begged at him, while Scott continued wheezing. This caused Liam's eyes to flash yellow as he lowly growled, "Scott."

This seemed to snap Scott alert as he took puffs into the inhaler, "Thanks." Scott told him, once he was able to get his breathing back to normal.

Hayden, who had watching from the hall, gave a pleased expression.


	12. Required Reading(2)

Landon and Stiles arrived at the hospital. Landon noticed Stiles absentmindedly shaking her head, "You okay?"

"Yeah," She assured him as they walked into the hospital, "I thought I sensed something, but it passed."

They walked through the halls of the hospital with Landon leading the way. Stiles remained silent, until Landon led them right into an operating room.

"Okay, I've held my tongue," Stiles told him, indicating around the room, "But what are we doing here if you've already had your repressed memory?"

"It wasn't the _right_ memory." Landon explained, "I remembered my grandmother in Eichen House." He shared with her, "There was _nothing_ to do with surgery, nothing to do with the Dread Doctors." He expressed, "So, if I've read the book, why don't I have the full memory of my experience with them?"

"I'm not supposed to know that, am I?" Stiles asked, cause honestly she had no idea either and has yet to experience her memory.

"No, something...happened during the surgery." Landon explained, "But now I think that maybe it has more to do with me being a Reaper." He concluded, "It's not _my_ memory, Stiles. It's someone else's."

* * *

Theo was doing pull ups in the school's weight room when he sensed someone coming. With a knowing smirk, he stripped off his shirt, bare-chested, continued his workout using the Butterfly press as Micah walked in.

Micah was immediately suspicious, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"About what?" Theo asked, breathing heavily as he worked with the Butterfly Press.

"The rest of my memory." Micah told him, "The Desert Wolf. Why didn't you tell Scott?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

"I don't." Micah told him, expecting a rise from Theo, who remained focusing on his workout, "Are you going to want to know why?"

The weights clatter from use, "Not really." Theo answered disinterested.

He continued working out until Micah grabbed the Butterfly Press, holding the weight in place with Theo having press back as well to prevent injury, "You think you're doing me a favor?" Micah seethed at him, pushing the press back causing it to creak, "Like I'm going to owe you now?"

Theo exhaled from the pressure, "I don't need any favors."

"Then what do you want?" Micah questioned between his teeth.

"I want in the pack."

"That's not up to me."

"If you want to tell Scott what you saw, tell him." Theo told him, "If you've got something else in mind, I'm okay with that, too."

Theo gave Micah a cocky smile and in return Micah released the arms of the butterfly press, causing the weight to snap the weight back and walked away.

Theo rubbed his chest as if the machine caused some strain.

* * *

Deputy Clark rushed up to Hayden at school, "Oh come on." Hayden complained when she sees the deputy heading her way, "You were supposed to go wait in the parking lot."

However, Deputy Clark doesn't take any offense to Hayden's demeanor, "And you're supposed to be embarrassed by your parents," Deputy Clark retorted back easily, "Not your sister."

Clark pulled out a prescription bottle from her pocket, "By the way, guess where I found this?" Hayden looked slightly guilty, "In your jeans about to go into the laundry." She handed to the bottled to Hayden, "Do I have to remind you, one bottle costs $200?"

"Sorry." Hayden apologized quickly just as Liam appeared in her line of vision. It must've shown on her face because Clark immediately turned concerned.

"What?" She asked looking back, just in time for Liam to walk just around the corner. Actually, he was hiding.

"Nothing."

"Was that Liam Dunbar?" Clark gushed at her, "He got cute."

Liam, still hiding from his place around the corner, overheard the comment and smiled.

* * *

Scott and Theo discussed his asthma attack in the locker room, "You gonna be okay?" Theo asked with some mild concern."

"Yeah. Um... I think it was just the memory hitting me." Scott told him as he leaned up against the lockers, "Psychosomatic thing." Scott noticed that Theo was holding something back, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"No." Theo lied, "It can wait." He was ready to walk away when Scott held him back.

"No, no, it's okay." Scott assured him, "What's up?"

"Last night, you guys all fell asleep. I went upstairs to check on Kira." Honestly, it was more like to creep, "She was sleeping, but..."

"You heard her speaking Japanese."

"I didn't just hear it." Theo told him as he pulled out his phone and played out his recording.

"That's what she said at the club." Scott realized.

"I found a website that can translate it." Theo explained, "It means... Roughly... I'm the messenger of death." Theo shared, "She gets worse?"

"Ugh... Yeah... Something is... Something's happening to her." Scott admitted, "She's got this aura all around her. It's hard to explain." Scott struggled trying to find the right words, "Well... I guess it's supposed to be part of her. But now it looks... _Differently_." He concluded, "Almost like it's taking over." Scott shook his head, realizing how crazy all of it was beginning to sound, "I don't know. Something's happening." He told him, "And to be honest..."

"What?"

"I don't know if I could trust her anymore."

Theo played an understanding face as the lights in the locker room flicker. Both him and Scott exchanged curious glances just as both of their enhanced hearing pick up a sound like wires sparking.

They cautiously followed the sound all the way to a door that led down to the basement.

* * *

The operating room at the hospital was still dark, "Can you turn the lights on?"

"I've tried that already," Stiles reminded him, "Not going on."

"Then go ask someone." Landon suggested in a tone.

Stiles chose to ignore it and gave him a curious head tilt, "Hey, I thought this was more of an _auditory_ thing."

"I still wanna _see_ what I'm hearing."

Stiles lets the retort go as she headed out to the nurse's station on the next floor. There she was met with Melissa and explained the situation to Melissa, "Well, we've been having issues for the last hour," Melissa informed her, "Maintenance is coming to check it out. For now that floor is down to backup lighting."

"Hopefully, Landon doesn't bite my head off when I tell him that."

Melissa gave her a sympathetic smile, "But you said this was more of a _hearing_ thing."

"Auditory." Stiles specified, getting a confused expression from Melissa, "Yeah." Stiles agreed, before walking away, "Thanks."

* * *

In the basement of the school, Scott and Theo followed the sounds and discovered a bundle of wires that have been ripped out. They were sparking and fizzling.

"This definitely isn't Kira." Scott commented at the scene. No shit...

* * *

Back at the hospital, Landon began hearing the sound a beeping filling the operating room. He examined the room carefully, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, but was drawn to the surgical monitor.

He focused on the monitor and could hear the voice of The Surgeon saying "Hayden" over and over.

* * *

Micah joined Scott and Theo at school, "It's a Chimera." Micah answered knowingly.

"Where's Kira?" Scott asked, realizing that Micah had come alone.

"Still at the library." Micah shared, "Stiles and Landon are at the hospital."

"Doing what?"

"Landon's trying to figure out what happened to him during the surgery."

"How long are they gonna be there?"

"They said they're just waiting for the power to go back on?" Micah answered with a question, wondering why that had to with anything.

For some reason, this sent Scott into a panic as he quickened his pace as they head out of the school.

 _On the roof of the hospital, a chimera with very large fangs was chewing on a power cable._

* * *

At Sinema, Phil the bartender was interviewing a potential employee, "The base pay isn't much," He explained to the young man, "but with tips one could make up to a grand in one night."

He placed down his clipboard, focusing his attention on the potential employee, "Let's see what you got."

The young man, who could possibly pass for a porn star, removed his shirt. Clearly proud of himself.

"Maybe less." Phil commented.

Meanwhile, Liam was trying to give Hayden more money, "$25."

Hayden sighed tiredly, "Liam, please stop."

"I promise I'll pay you back."

"It doesn't matter now." Hayden told him, ready to walk way. Not that it really didn't because Phil was still taking half of her money anyway.

"I know it's for your medication so please just take the money." Liam pressed, causing Hayden to halt her retreat.

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"I punched you in the face." Liam told her, thinking she was talking about the 6th grade.

"I meant the shots." Hayden reminded him. However, Liam refused to let up with the money issue, "The meds for a kidney transplant I had a few years ago." She explained, "I work here so my sister doesn't have to pay for all of it." Liam, held out the money again and Hayden took it $25, "Now, can you just forget about it?" She urged at him, "I'll make it back somehow."

"Does he really take half?" Liam wondered, eyeing over at Phil.

"Just listen to him brag out it." Hayden told him with disdain.

Liam focused his werewolf hearing toward Phil, "It's not like they're going to do anything about it." Phil boasted to the potential employee, "They're all under the table because they're too young to be selling alcohol anyway."

Liam seemed to realize something about Hayden, "Can I ask you to do something else for me?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Hayden gave a look of judgement, "Are you kidding?"

"Please?"

"No..."

"Just 2 seconds." Liam urged, "I swear I'm not gonna do anything."

'Why?"

"All you have to do is close your eyes for 3 seconds."

"You said 2." Hayden nitpicked.

"Okay it was 3." Liam told her, "3 at the most."

But Hayden does so anyway, "This is stupid."

"Just one second." Liam told her as he broke one of the glow sticks, "Okay. Open them."

Her eyes were highly reflective.

* * *

Landon could still hear Hayden's name being repeated over and over from the surgical monitor.

"Please." A voice suddenly echoed through the room, "Please, don't hurt me."

Landon instantly became alert to see a young man on the operating table. Unknown to him, it was the same person who had been using on the hospital's power cable.

"Please, don't hurt me." The young man repeated as Landon watch the Dread Doctor surround the young man, peeling back his skin revealing a glowing blue musculature underneath.

"Your condition worsens." The Doctors told him.

* * *

 **STILES REPRESSED MEMORY**

Stiles enters the elevator at the hospital. The light inside flickers slightly and suddenly Stiles can see her breath as if it suddenly got cold. Only she doesn't feel the cold.

She pays it no mind because she sees a reflecting of a woman standing behind her, due to the reflection of the doors.

Stiles looks behind her and sees that the woman is actually there. Even though she wasn't when Stiles had entered the elevator. Something about the woman seems familiar.

She doesn't make the connection until the woman brushes past her when the doors open and Stiles follows, "Mom." Stiles continues to follow the woman even though she doesn't respond to the call and appears to be phasing out with reality.

She follows her onto the roof where she stands on the ledge, "Mom what are you doing?" Stiles questions.

Coming from just behind her, Sheriff Stilinski brushes past her, "Claudia." He calls out to her, "What are you doing up there?"

"I couldn't stand to be in that room anymore." Claudia says, pacing on the ledge, "Not with her looking at me like that."

"Claudia..."

"She's _trying_ to hurt me." Claudia cries out to him, "I don't care if you don't believe me, but she is." Claudia begins shaking her head, "She's trying to _kill_ me." Claudia whimpers out.

Stiles feels her eyes begin to water.

"No." The Sheriff tells her attempting to get her off the ledge, "That's not true." He holds out his hand, "Come on down."

Claudia does take her husband's hand even though she is distraught, "Come here." The Sheriff tells her as he wraps her tightly in his arms, "You have to remind yourself. It's the disease." He says, trying to soothe her, "Remember what the dementia does? It gives you delusions." He tells her, "It makes you think that people are out to get you..."

This seems to rile Claudia up once again, "You don't see the way she looks at me."

"Claudia, she's 10 years old."

Claudia breaks down into tears, "She's trying to kill me." Claudia cries out.

Stiles, in tears now, looks down at her shadow and sees it is that of a young child.

"Stop it." Claudia's voice suddenly changes to hysteria. Stiles looks up to her mother eyeing her as she fights off the Sheriff, "Stop looking at me like that."

Her mother is able to get away then charges her, "Stop it!" Claudia yells as she starts beating up on Stiles, "Stop looking at me!"

"Mom..." Stiles tries, not fighting against her mother, letting her push her onto the ground, "What are you do... Mom..."

 **END OF MEMORY**

Stiles doesn't snap back to reality to see that it wasn't her mother that was actually attacking her.

It was the chimera that had been chewing on the power lines.

* * *

Scott, Theo and Micah arrived at the hospital, "You guys try to find Stiles and Landon." He told them, "I'm gonna find my mom."

Theo and Micah both ran down the hall in opposite directions. Scott pressed the button to call for the elevator. The door immediately opened and Scott was attacked by The Pathologist, who stepped off the elevator.

The Pathologist slammed Scott against the wall, using a tazer-like device, that caused an injury to Scott, who immediately began to struggle for air.

The Pathologist lets Scott fall to the floor grasping for his asthma inhaler, that had fallen out of his pocket during the ambush. His breath came in ragged gasp.

Before Scott could fully reach it, The Pathologist stepped on the inhaler, crushing it and releasing the medicine within in a puff of gas.

The Dread Doctor, once again, picked Scott up by the throat and held him against the wall of the Hospital corridor.

The sound elevator door chimed open, revealing Micah and Melissa. Micah, with fangs bared, came rushing out. The doctor released Scott as Micah goes a jump kick, knocking the doctor aside.

Micah doesn't wait for the Doctor recover as he made a roundhouse kick to the Doctor's face, but this appeared to have no effect on him.

This doesn't deter Micah as he was ready to send a punch, but the doctor was ready this time as he grabbed hold of Micah's wrist and punch Micah in the face.

Scott wanted to help, but there was still no way that he could help due to his constant wheezing. Melissa McCall then came rushing down to the hall and helped Scott back to the elevator. She pulled out a device in her pocket, "What is that?" Scott wheezed out.

"A bronchodilator." She answered, while injecting him with the device. This seemed to ease his asthma symptoms.

The Pathologist now had Micah by the throat, but he managed to break free, "Micah, come on!" Melissa called out the werecoyote that was ready to face off with the doctor once again. Micah looked at the McCalls and see the urgency on Melissa's face, "Run!" Melissa screamed, slapping her hand on the elevator.

Micah, doesn't have a second thought as he rushed to elevator with the Pathologist right behind him. Micah barely made it in time as Melissa forced the doors closed just as the doctor reached them.

Inside the car, they heard a great thud and the elevator shook, "We never should have read that book." Scott told Micah.

* * *

Theo arrived on the roof to see the chimera attacking Stiles, who wasn't fighting back, just holding her arms in defense. He pulled the chimera off of Stiles and threw him against the metal fence.

"Stiles." Theo called out to her as he pulled her off the ground, "Are you okay?"

Stiles doesn't say anything; she was too busy being shaken up by the memory she had just had.

The chimera hissed, getting Theo's attention. Theo wasn't sure what to do. Because Stiles was being nonresponsive and the chimera was charging at them.

Seeing as he had no choice, Theo took on the chimera himself while Stiles slowly began coming to.

As they fought, sparks fly from nearby wires and lights. Theo finally got the best of the chimera, and slashed the chimera's throat, killing him.

Theo looked over at Stiles who was now fully back and witnessed what Theo had done, "Stiles... You can't say anything." Theo told her, stepping away from the fallen chimera, "Please, don't say anything."

Stiles stared at him, "Why not?" Stiles asked him. She really hadn't planned on it. Because she was pretty sure that Theo had just saved her life. If anything she would probably admit that she was grateful.

"Because I never said anything about Donovan."

Never mind.

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE DREAD DOCTORS (MAY 6th!)**

 **At the sound of Stiles' voice, Hayden quickly freaked out as she turned around with her hand in a fist. However, instead of making contact to Stiles' face, like it would've been, her fist ended up hitting the invisible force field, that turned blue on impact, that Stiles had placed around herself.**

 **"For a second, there I didn't think that was going to work," Stiles breathed out, seeing how Hayden's fist was blocked by the force field, "So glad I thought to put that there," Stiles commented as the field faded, "Otherwise, I'm sure that would've hurt."**

* * *

 **Kira doesn't answer to her name and instead, stabbed him through the torso. Scott fell to his knees as Kira moved behind him, "Kira, stop." He pleaded, trying to recover.**

 **But Kira doesn't stop, "You know who I am." Her voice spoke with distortion. She wrapped the le** ash


	13. Strange Frequencies(1)

**Forgive the half assing. I didn't get to fully edit the strange frequencies chapters like I wanted to so... Oopsy daisy.**

"I know what happened to Donovan." Theo repeated with Stiles still staring at him, "I know everything..." Theo doesn't finish to his revelation as Stiles came at him, pushing him up against the cage that sealed up the power grid.

"You don't know _anything_." Stiles yelled at him as she held onto him. Theo remained against the cage with his hands up, almost as if he were surrendering.

"I was there." Theo told her, "I was at the library."

Stiles released him and took a step back away from him. Theo could see the acquiring expression her face, "Micah found the book." He explained, "He was texting us to see where you were. He said he left you at the library. I told him I was close. When I got there, I heard the scaffolding come down."

"You saw him?" Stiles questioned, there was some hope in her that wanted for someone to be on her side about the entire situation. Just someone to let her know it was justified. But there was no way she could fully tell Scott what she had done…There was no way she could…She couldn't tell anyone.

"Just the body." He admitted, breaking Stiles out of her mental crisis, "I watched you come out. I was gonna say something, but then I saw the cop car. And the body was gone. I don't know who took him." He shared with her, "I only saw what you saw, and I didn't say anything because you didn't."

Silence fell over them, Stiles didn't know what to think. She was still getting the sense that she shouldn't trust him, but at the same time there was a relief. Relief knowing that someone was on her side, even if it turned out to be someone she didn't particularly trust at the moment.

The sound of a siren broke into the air, "That's not an ambulance, is it?" Theo asked, looking over his shoulder and then back at Stiles, "We should get out of here."

"We can't just leave him." Stiles gestured towards the body.

"Fine. All right, let's take him." Theo hurriedly agreed, "Someone's stealing the bodies anyway, right? Here's our chance to find out who." Theo made his way over to the fallen chimera, but Stiles doesn't move an inch, "Stiles, come on. We gotta do something." Theo urged at her.

"You _killed_ him." Stiles shot at him.

"In self-defense." Theo reminded her, "He was going to kill you and me."

Still not getting a response from Stiles, Theo grabbed her face, shocking Stiles in the process, "If we stay, we're either going to have to tell the truth or we're going to need a pretty convincing story." Theo loosened his grip, "It's your choice." He whispered, "I'm not going to ask you to lie to your dad."

The sounds of the sirens were getting closer, "Don't worry." Stiles whispered as she removed his hands off her face, "I've had plenty of practice."

* * *

Hayden left Sinema in a hurry, "Hayden... Hayden, wait." Liam called after her as she power walked down the stairs.

"Asking me to close my eyes was weird." Hayden told him, still walking, "Sticking a glow stick in my face, even weirder." She stopped and faced Liam head on, "But werewolves and dead doctors?"

"Dread Doctors." Liam corrected her.

"Whatever." She scoffed at him, "Get away from me." Hayden told him, nearing her car.

"What if I could prove it to you?"

"Prove what?"

"This."

Liam then showed her he was sincere by flashing his werewolf face at her. Hayden, like a normal person, freaked out completely and reflexively punched him in the nose.

"Ow." Liam whined as he fell to the ground.

Hayden doesn't bother to check on him as she hurriedly gets into her car and drove away quickly.

Later on an abandoned road, Hayden was still freaking out as she tried to catch her breathe. Her eyes fell on her knuckles on the wheel, she noticed that they were bloodied from punching Liam, but as she rubbed them with her other hand, the blood completely disappeared.

Confused by the disappearance of the blood, Hayden has another unusual moment when her car radio suddenly turned on and the voice of The Surgeon echoed through the speakers, "Your condition _improves_."

Without even getting a warning, Hayden's car sputtered and died. She tried frantically to get it started again but the engine won't turn over, "Come... Come on!"

Looking around her surroundings, in the distance, she could the Dread Doctors walking toward her and the locks on her car doors automatically engaged, by locking her in. Frantically, she tried unlocked them but they relock immediately. The radio, tuned to 91.5 FM, began repeating her name over and over as the doctors neared.

At the sound of the Surgeon's voice, her side mirror cracked as does the windshield.

As the doctors got closer, Hayden knew she was stuck and there was no chance for her to escape. Just when it seemed like all was lost, Liam appeared from nowhere and tore out her sunroof.

Not even waiting for an explanation, Hayden easily took a hold of Liam's outstretched hand and together they ran.

* * *

At the Vet Clinic, Stiles and Theo showed Scott the body of the chimera from the hospital roof, "Do you know him?" Stiles asked, noticing the look of recognition on his face.

"His name's Josh." Scott told them, looking at the body that laid on top of the metal examination table, "He was a junior." He looked away from the body and walked away, stopping at the threshold.

"Which one did it?" Scott asked them, "The one with the cane?"

Theo and Stiles looked at each other hesitantly, knowing Scott was asking about which doctor had done the killing before Theo quickly responded, "Yeah."

"What are we going to do with him?" Stiles asked, switching the subject.

"We can't just set the alarm and leave." Scott told her, "That's how Tracy disappeared."

"All right, someone's got to stay here with him," Theo told the friends, but neither one of them seemed to be on onboard with being left behind. Theo made a sighing sound, "I'll do it." Theo offered, earning him a suspicious look from Stiles, "It's not like I had a big Saturday night planned."

Stiles was going to volunteer to stay herself, but the sound of Scott's phone vibrating caught everyone's attention. Scott looked at the notification on his screen, "What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Another one." Scott read off the screen, "Another Chimera."

* * *

Scott and Stiles arrived at Scott's house to find Hayden has locked herself in the bathroom, "Hayden?" Scott tried, talking through a locked bathroom door, "It's Scott. I know that you're scared, but we just... We want to help." Scott doesn't get a response and used his enhanced hearing to see if Hayden was still in the bathroom, "I can hear her heart beating." Scott told Liam and Stiles, who stood behind him, "She's _really_ freaked out. What happened?"

"She was okay when we got here." Liam explained to them, "I went to text you for two seconds and she locked herself in."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"She's definitely a Chimera?"

"She said she heard a voice saying, "Your condition improves."" Liam explained to them.

"Okay, that's unsettling." Stiles told them, "Should I just you know…"

Scott shook his head, "That could freak her out."

"She's already freaked out by those creepy doctors." Stiles reminded him, sighing tiredly, "Maybe if I talk to her she'll listen. I promise not to give her more than she can handle."

Scott looked unsure at his friend, but he did notice the look of determination on Liam's face, "Okay, do it but if something goes wrong you get out of there."

Stiles gave him a confirming head nod before she fazed herself out of the room.

* * *

Hayden had been hiding in the tub with her arms wrapped around her body, when Stiles had fully materialized her way into the bathroom, "Hayden."

At the sound of Stiles' voice, Hayden quickly freaked out, once again. She turned around with her hand in a fist already swinging. However, instead of making contact to Stiles' face, like it should have, her fist ended up hitting an invisible force field, that turned blue on impact, that Stiles had placed around herself.

This seemed to shock not Hayden, but Stiles as well, "Whoa." Stiles breathed out with relief, "For a second, there I didn't think that was going to work," Stiles admitted as the field faded, "So glad I thought to put that there, otherwise, I'm sure that would've hurt."

"Wha-…How did you get in here?" Hayden asked even more freaked out than she already was, "I _locked_ the door! What's happening to me?!"

There was an obvious change happening that Stiles could see. Stiles could've told her the truth right then and there, but with the distress that Hayden was in Stiles avoided the question, "We'll get to that I promise." Stiles told her gently, unmoving from her position, "What's important is that you can trust us, okay?"

"Trust you?" Hayden questioned, "I don't even know you!"

"I'm Stiles," Stiles told her, "Your sister works for my dad down at the station." This doesn't get a response that Stiles had hoped for, cause the face Hayden was making told her otherwise "We just need to tell you the truth, Hayden." Stiles tried, "And that kind of thing usually is better face-to-face and preferably in a larger space than a bathroom."

Stiles hoped that maybe it would Hayden the push she needed to actually talk to them, but the girl still had a freaked out expression on her face, "Listen, either you gonna unlock the door or they're gonna have to break it open. It's okay if you don't want to talk, or if you're not ready to believe us." Stiles assured, trying to figure how exactly she was going to get Hayden from keeping herself locked in, "But... Liam's gotta know that you're okay in here."

At the mention of Liam's name, Hayden put down her clenched hand as she gave Stiles a shaky head nod.

* * *

Back inside Scott's room, Scott and Liam both waited impatiently at the door, "This is taking too long." Liam said, clearly agitated.

"Stiles knows what she's doing." Scott told him.

"It's been 15 minutes and we haven't _heard_ anything."

Scott was prepared to break down the door when it creaked opened. Stiles was first to come out as she led Hayden into the bedroom.

"I believe you." Hayden told them, as Scott and Liam come face to face with Hayden having yellow glowing eyes with fangs and teeth.

* * *

Kira and her father were carrying two boxes into his classroom, "Was this really necessary on a Saturday morning, Dad?" Kira complained.

"Thank you for your help, Kira." Ken told her, ignoring her bad mood.

"Not like you gave me a choice, but sure." She told him as they placed the two boxes on his desk.

"There's one more in the car. I'll be right back." With her father out the room, Kira began to unpack the box she had been carrying. However, she realized she wasn't alone when she could hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

She turned around just in time to see her mother attacking her, but she was able to dodge the attack.

"Mom? What the hell?" Kira claimed, clearly outraged.

"Kira. Where's your sword?" Noshiko asked her with a stern expression.

"I, um... I think I left it..." Wordlessly, Noshiko tossed Kira the sword she had and unsheathed another and began attacking Kira once more.

"Mom," Kira exclaimed, avoiding her mother's blows, "This isn't what I would call quality mother-daughter time." Noshiko had managed to knock Kira to the floor.

"Kira, defend yourself." Noshiko told her as Kira stood up from the ground. Just as before Kira was still on the defensive end, while she was trying to figure why her mother was attacking her.

Throughout the fight, Noshiko had begun taunting her in Japanese, demanding to know "who are you" and "show yourself, kitsune."

While Kira didn't understand any of it, it was the last demand that resulted in Kira's eyes blazing orange as her demeanor changed as Kira begin to fight back harder and faster, not giving Noshiko any change of having the upper hand.

Noshiko, realizing this distance, herself from Kira as Kira stood in the back of the classroom. Kira lets out a battle cry as she jumped through the air just as her aura flared around her body and her struck down at her mother, breaking her sword and leaving her defenseless.

Noshiko fell to the floor, "Kira!" She cried out, but it was useless as Kira readied herself for the killing blow.

"Kira!" Ken Yukimura yelled out as he entered the room with an obsidian throwing star and slammed it into the desk. This seemed to snap Kira back to reality.

Kira breathed heavily as she looked at her mother on the floor, "I could've killed you!" Kira yelled angrily at her.

"Not you." Noshiko stated, clearly shaken up, "The fox _inside_ you."

* * *

In the library, Mason had been minding his own business when he ran into a familiar face, "Mason?" A guy called out as he walked by his table, "You're Mason, right?"

Looking up for his work, Mason was face to face with the guy from the club, "Yeah. You're Corey."

Corey nodded his head and placed himself at the table, "You saw Lucas that night. My friend said he saw you talking to him."

"Yeah, uh... I met him that night." Mason told him, unsure of what exactly to say, "He was, uh, really cool. Look, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Did he say anything?" Corey wondered, "About me? About what happened?"

Mason shook his head, "Sorry. I mean, I already told the cops everything I know." He then noticed that Corey was holding onto a book called " _Miraculous Healing True Stories of Impossible Medical Cures_." Mason began having a thought, "Which wasn't much. I'm... I'm really sorry."

* * *

Scott had a map of the telluric currents running through Beacon Hills, "We're _back_ to telluric currents?" Stiles questioned him as they looked over the map.

"If the Dread Doctors didn't like coming into Eichen House _because_ of them, maybe we can use them to _protect_ Hayden." Scott told her as he looked at the map as well.

"Okay, so, besides Eichen, where's the _strongest_ convergence?" Kira asked him.

"We're standing on it." He pointed at a location on the map.

"You want to hide her in the high school?" Stiles questioned, not sure where exactly Scott was going with this idea, she glanced at Kira for an answer, but the Kitsune had no idea where Scott was going with this, "For how long?"

"If we have to, all night." Scott explained to her, "Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister yet. She thinks Hayden's staying at a friend's."

 _Deputy Clark was working a double shift. On her monitor, there was a missing person poster for "Josh Diaz." It listed age: 17, race: Hispanic, and stated he was last seen at Beacon Hills High School. Josh was the chimera killed by Theo._

"But it's just a school," She reminded him, "You know, it's not exactly a _fortress_."

"Landon's got an idea for that." Scott inputted, "Remember how Valack quoted Tesla? Frequency and vibration." Stiles nodded her head, "He thinks he wasn't saying that just to sound smart. He thinks maybe it was a clue."

"To do what?"

"Disrupt their frequency. Parrish took three cell phone jammers from the station. He thinks he can broaden their range of frequency." Scott explained, "It's a long shot, but it's the best we've got right now."

"What about me?" Kira asked him when Scott folded up the map.

"Um, well, you'll come to the school with us." Scott told her, "We're going to need all the help that we can get, so bring your belt."

"Actually, I think I lost it again." Kira told him, uneasily remembering what happened previously at the school with her mother.

"Oh, well, I'll help you find it." Scott volunteered, "You think you left it here?" Scott asked, ready to start searching.

"Scott, it's okay." Kira said to him in a tone that got him to stop, "Last time I was around telluric currents, things didn't go so well."

"Yeah well, this is the school." Scott made a point to say, "You're there every day."

"It's not the _same_." Kira told him, looking at the building, "I made it _worse_ by being at Eichen. They _used_ me to get inside." Kira explained to him, "I think I need to figure out what's going on with me before I try helping anyone else."

"Kira..." Scott whispered, causing Kira to look at him.

"Just be careful, okay?" Kira told him, "If this works tonight, what happens tomorrow? Are you gonna keep trying to find places to hide her?"

"No." Scott shook his head, "If this works tonight, we're gonna _catch_ one of them."

* * *

Theo was watching over Josh's body when The Surgeon showed up at the Vet Clinic, "Checking up on me?" Theo asked, not surprised at all, "You can't tell me you don't want to know who's taking the bodies."

"Inconsequential." The Surgeon stated.

"Why?" He questioned, "You don't care that someone's running off with your little-failed science experiments?" When the Surgeon doesn't respond, Theo released an annoyed breath, "You already know who's taking them." He accused them, "Did you forget that you were supposed to be keeping me in the loop on everything?" Theo asked angrily.

The Surgeon doesn't react to the outburst, but simply stated, "Inconsequential."

"Not to _me_!" Theo shouted at them. Before he could get, the sound of the jeep caught his attention as Theo looked to the entrance. But when Theo turned back to look at the doctor, the doctor had already disappeared.

Stiles walked into the room, completely unaware of what happened, "What's going on?" Theo asked her, as Stiles walked past him, looking around the room.

"Whoever's stealing the bodies probably isn't going to do it while we're standing guard over one of them." Stiles explained to him.

"So you've got a better idea?"

Stiles doesn't answer as she rigged her cellphone camera to transmit and placed it on top of the lightbox used to view x-ray images. Just as quickly as she walked in, Stiles walked out with Theo following close behind her.

"What happens now?"

Again, Stiles ignored him as she attached her Samsung Gear watch to the rearview mirror in her jeep. The clinic interior was visible on the watch, "We wait." She told him, once she checked to make sure everything had been set up, "You want to take shifts watching?" She offered him.

"No, no. I want to spend some quality time with you."

Stiles resisted rolling her eyes at the statement, "Sounds good to me." She agreed, trying to hold back a snide remark.

* * *

Kira's mother tapped acupuncture needles into Kira's back, "The balance of power inside you is in conflict." Noshiko explained to her, "The struggle between the fox and the human. Perhaps this will shift the power back into your hands."

When she looked down at her daughter, Noshiko noticed that Kira had tears falling down her face, "Are you in pain?"

"No." Kira told her with a strong tone, "No, I'm fine." She placed her face down onto the sheets as more tears fell from her face.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall met up at the Nurse's Station, "This book." He told her, as he held up a copy of the Dread Doctors, "This is what I keep coming back to, again and again."

"But still no leads?" Melissa guessed.

"Nothing." He confirmed tiredly, "Which makes me wonder if I've been coming at it from the wrong direction."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked, wondering what exactly was the Sheriff getting at.

"Well, the whole time I've been looking at this and I've been thinking "science fiction." But they're not Dread Scientists." He theorized, "They're Dread _Doctors_."

"So now you're looking for a medical connection." Melissa realized.

"Or medical _condition_." He offered in a nonchalant manner, "Something that Tracy, Lucas, and Donovan could've all had in common."

Melissa gave him a feigned look of surprise, "You're not asking me to hand over medical files without a court order, are you?"

"I would _never_ ask you to do that." Sheriff Stilinski answered playing along.

"Good." Melissa told him, as she observed their surroundings before she leaned in closer to him, "Because they may take away this key card which allows me access to medical records." She pulled out her key card from her scrub pocket, "Do you want to see how the key card works?" She asked with a playful smile.

"I would _love_ to see how the key card works." Sheriff Stilinski agreed.

"Follow me."

* * *

Landon, Parrish, and Micah arrived with the cell signal jammers and began setting them up in different locations around the school.

"We're betting our lives on these?" Parrish asked as they were finished setting up the jammers before they separated.

"I think we're betting Hayden's life on them." Landon corrected him.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I brought my gun."

From up ahead, they could see Liam and Hayden talking to each other. Landon couldn't help, but notice just how calm Liam was being about everything, "Is it me or is Liam not aware of the _second_ part of the plan?" Landon questioned Scott quietly.

"I'm still not sure if there's the second part." Scott admitted to him, "Or if it's going to work."

One of the Dread Doctors were already inside the school. They approached one of the classrooms from outside the window. A port on the back of its hand glowed white and a whine of static issues from the speakers in the classrooms and hallways of the school.

Visually it seemed to be using the school's electrical system to scan the area, finding Micah in the hallway and Parrish in the bus parking area out back. The radio in the deputy's vehicle flashed on and off at 97.1 FM.

* * *

Theo and Stiles were still outside the vet clinic, "You still wondering why I haven't said anything to Scott?" Theo asked, looking at Stiles who did nothing, but stared at the screen.

"Maybe."

Theo smirked at the response, "You think I've got some kind of ulterior motive."

"More than likely."

"Would you believe me if I said all I want..." Theo leaned closer into her space, "All I've ever wanted is for you guys to trust me?"

Stiles turned her head towards him and gave him a 'get back' stare, "Nope."

Theo moved back away, "So you're here because you're never going to trust me."

"Yep." Stiles told him, not holding back, "Glad we had this talk."

There was a silence between them, as Stiles continued staring straight ahead with an anxious expression on her face.

 _Why aren't you answering your phone?_

 _I don't have it._

 _Why not_

 _I'm working on a plan with Theo_

 _Best friends now_

 _Over my dead body_

 _You've been avoiding me_

"You know who you remind me of?" Theo asked, interrupting Stiles internal conversation.

Stiles leaned her head back against her seat, "Theo, I don't care."

"My sister." Theo answered anyway, "She was smarter than everyone too. And a pain in the ass like you." Stiles gave him a deadpanned expression, "But she always looked out for me. The same way you look out for Scott."

"You know, I was the one that found her body." Theo shared with her, looking up ahead of them, "She'd fallen into a creek, broken her leg." Theo breathed heavily as he recounted the story, "They told us she would've been okay if it wasn't one of the coldest nights of the year. If it wasn't for the hypothermia."

Stiles facial expression turned to sympathy as Theo continued on, "And when I found her, all I could think was that I should've known." He finished in a small voice, "That I should've been looking out for her."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" Stiles asked him softly.

"I'm telling you because even if you don't trust me," Stiles did not, "And even if you don't like me," Again Stiles did not, "I'm _still_ going to be looking out for you..." Theo placed his hand over hers, earning him a wide-eyed Stiles staring at him, "The way I should have been looking out for her."

Some of what Theo had said was true, but there one thing that he purposefully left out.

 **FLASHBACK**

In a creek, out in the middle of the woods is a young girl. She is obviously having trouble staying above water due to her current injury. She's is shuddering from the cold and the wetness of her clothes, "Theo." She shutters out as she tries to herself above water.

Just above is a younger version of Theo, standing on the bridge. He isn't calling out for help or even trying to help the fallen girl. The only thing he does is stare down at her as she disappears underwater.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The Sheriff added an infographic poster of the moon's cycle to his bulletin board, "There's a full moon coming." Melissa noted.

"I know." The Sheriff sighed, "I put that up there when I realized just how much _bigger_ the job had gotten."

Melissa nodded in agreement as her gaze shifted to the picture of Donovan pinned to the board, "You don't think he's still alive, do you?" She asked skeptically about Donovan's livelihood.

"I wish I could say yes."

"You wish?" Melissa huffed at him," Isn't this the kid that threatened to stab you?"

"Yeah. But he was just a kid." The Sheriff explained, "More than anything else, a victim of circumstance." This earned him a questioning response from Melissa, "The day his father was shot, Donovan jumped on his motorcycle to get to him. He was hit by a car two blocks from the hospital." The Sheriff sighed, "So, when his father was finding out that a bullet had severed his spine, Donovan was being wheeled into surgery for internal bleeding."

"Hold on." Melissa interrupted him, "Didn't you say something about a skin graft?"

"Yeah, that was Tracy." The Sheriff reminded, "Uh... Deaton said that there was a graft on her shoulder."

"Donovan had one too."

* * *

Hayden was in awe due to the fact, that her claws were retracted, "Don't worry, you learn to control it." Liam assured her.

"I'm not like you." Hayden shot at him unconvinced, "I wasn't _bitten_ by a wolf. I was..." Hayden struggled to say, "...somebody's _science experiment_." She looked at her hands turned claws again, "This is so bizarre."

"I know, but you're gonna be okay." Liam told her, "I promise."

"What am I?"

"You're Hayden."

A comfortable silence fell over them, "By the way, if you get me out of this," Hayden told him, breaking the silence, "I'll forget all about the sixth grade."

* * *

In his spot in the hall, Scott noticed a bloodied dog leash being dragged from around the corner. He watched it curiously as it continued to be dragged. He was just about to follow it when Landon appeared by his side, "I was just thinking since we can't use our phones," Landon said, eyeing down the hall Scott had, "We can't check in on Stiles and Theo."

"I didn't even think about that."

"Me either." Landon admitted, worrying slightly, "So we're standing here waiting for guys in masks and breathing tubes to show up." Landon stated, "But who or what are Stiles and Theo waiting for?"

* * *

Noshiko and Ken entered Kira's bedroom to check on her. The only thing they found was her missing and the acupuncture needles sticking into the headboard.

They were aligned in numbers "1 1 5."

* * *

Back at the school, Hayden had fallen asleep on Liam's shoulder. He noticed a black duffle bag and got up to examine it. Inside he found chains, "What were you going to do with these?" Liam asked the moment his Alpha walked into the room.

"Brought them just in case."

"In case of what?"

'In case, we had a chance to catch one of them." Scott told him, "If we can't make the school a fortress, then maybe we can make it a trap."

"They're coming for _her_ ," Liam reminded him, "Doesn't that mean she's the _bait_?"

* * *

"You know, I saw his teeth." Theo shared, getting an eyebrow raise, "Donovan." He elaborated, "He was a, uh... Wendigo, wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"That's the cannibal one, right?"

"Native American." Stiles shared knowingly, "The myth says that if you ate human flesh, your punishment was to turn into a creature that constantly craved it."

"That's a pretty judgmental myth."

Stiles shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I didn't make it up."

'What if it was the only way to survive?" This time, Stiles threw him a look of judgment, "I mean, you ever hear of the Donner party?" Theo used as an example, "I'm pretty sure they didn't turn into Wendigos."

"Well, they didn't live in Beacon Hills."

"Good point." He laughed, "So what's the punishment for killing a Chimera?"

"You spend _five_ hours in the car with Theo Raeken," Stiles answered laughing with such disdain. But even that fell quickly and Stiles turned serious, "Like I know what my punishment is." She said, staring at the lot in front of them. Theo watched her gather her thoughts, "I'm gonna lose my best friend." She answered sadly, "I'm gonna lose Scott."


	14. Strange Frequencies(2)

In his SUV, Parrish found a playing card, face down, on the floorboard. He picked it up and flipped it over showing the King of Diamonds. Suddenly he noticed Landon sitting beside him in the seat next to him.

Neither one says anything to the other. Silently, Landon grabbed hold of his wrist and ran a finger down his forearm, leaving flaming lines behind.

Parrish looked at the result in confusion and was ready to question Landon, but when he focused his attention back to Landon, Landon was all charred and burned.

* * *

From his position inside the school, Micah could hear the sound of Parrish's SUV pull away, "Where is he going?" Micah thought aloud.

Micah headed down the hall to check on him, but before he could reach the doors, a steel-jaw trap with enormous spikes suddenly sprang up from the floor and clamped on his leg. Micah groaned in pain, falling backward as another trap closed on his arm.

Micah then made an attempt to scream, but a spike plunged from the floor and impaled his throat.

The Dread Doctors entered the school, passing Micah who was on the floor struggling against nothing, as he was hallucinating the devices and injuries.

* * *

"Sorry, there is nothing." Melissa informed the Sheriff after she had gone through the hospital medical base, "No skin grafts for Lucas."

"It can't be a coincidence." The Sheriff expressed, "What else is there?"

"The only other thing I noticed that he was born with congenital glaucoma." Melissa shared, "But that's nothing like a skin graft."

"Okay, what do they do for that?" The Sheriff pondered, "The glaucoma? Uh, did he take medication?"

"It says here they did a corneal transplant a few years ago." Melissa read off the file, "It's a fairly routine outpatient procedure. It was an allogeneic transplant taken from a recently deceased donor." Melissa noticed a thoughtful look on the Sheriff's face, "What?"

"Tracy's skin graft was allogeneic." He remembered, "That means taken from individuals of the same species."

Melissa quickly typed in information on the computer, "So was Donovan's." She said, skimming over his file, "Both skin grafts and the cornea were taken from outside donors."

"Donovan, Tracy and Lucas had two sets of DNA." The Sheriff pieced together.

"Chimeras." She agreed, "Were all genetic Chimeras to _begin_ with."

* * *

Liam was angry, "Liam, we brought her here to _protect_ her." Landon reiterated, hoping to calm Liam down.

But it doesn't work, "And now she's bait." Liam yelled at him.

"Am I?" Hayden asked, having being woken up from the noise.

"No." Scott answered quickly, "No one's bait." Scott told the younger teens, "But we can't be bodyguards to everyone every night."

"Then why aren't we talking to Stiles' dad?" Liam demanded to know, "Why aren't we doing something better than hiding in a school?"

"Because we still don't know anything about them or what they want, okay?" Scott told him, staying beside his decision, "They're winning and we don't even know what the game is."

"What if they come in here and those things don't work?" Liam asked, indicating at the jammers, "What if you have an asthma attack again?" Liam continued questioning, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"This plan sucks!" Liam yelled at Scott this time.

"You got a better one?" Scott questioned, now angry as well, "Kids are _dying_!" He reminded, "And she's next." Scott pointed over to Hayden, "So, somebody has to do _something_. Somebody has to save _everyone_." Scott ranted, "So somebody's got to be the bait!"

Liam realized how right Scott was about the situation, "Scott." Liam said finally calming down, "Promise me you'll do everything you can to save her."

"I'll do everything I can." Scott assured him, "I promise."

"Guys..." Hayden called out them, "I think I might need a little help right now. I forgot my pills." She told them as she finished shuffling through her bag, "I have a bottle in my locker. I can get them."

"I'll get them." Scott volunteered, "What's your combination?"

Hayden quickly scribbled the combination on a piece of paper as Scott headed to the hall, "Hurry." Liam told him, "I'll keep watch."

* * *

In the hall, Scott could see the bloodied leash again. This time, he does and follow it into a classroom where he could see Kira waiting for him, "Kira?"

Kira doesn't answer to her name and instead, stabbed him through the torso. Scott fell to his knees as Kira moved behind him, "Kira, stop." He pleaded.

But Kira doesn't stop, "You know who I am." Her voice spoke with distortion. She wrapped the leash around his throat and began choking him, "I am the Messenger of death."

* * *

Landon has gone on a search for Scott. He made it to Hayden's locker but doesn't see Scott in sight. Instead, he began hearing the sounds of whispers, "Scott?"

He followed the sounds of the whispers and instead of finding Scott he found someone else standing on the stairs, "Tracy?"

"Landon?" Tracy answered, completely relieved, "Thank God. I need your help."

Landon rushed his way over to her, "What do you need?" He questioned as they got closer, "What can I do?"

Tracy's innocent face turned into something sinister, "I need you to scream."

Tracy then forced her hand into Landon's mouth ripping out his tongue. Gouts of blood spew from Landon's mouth as he fell down the stairs and lies, choking on his own blood, on the floor.

The Dread Doctors step over Landon, where there was no blood. Just like with Micah, Landon had hallucinated his exchange with Tracy and his injuries.

* * *

Theo and Stiles were still sitting in the jeep. They had been there for hours and still nothing was happening. While Theo had finally stopped talking, Stiles found herself still thinking about everything that had happened. Everything that was going to happen, "If Scott really gave up on you for some piece of crap like Donovan, then he wouldn't be a True Alpha, would he?" Theo asked her, breaking Stiles out of her internal meltdown.

"Or maybe that's the definition of one, someone who doesn't put up with murder." Stiles countered easily.

"It sounds like you guys need to look up the definition of justifiable homicide."

"Did you seriously just say that to the daughter of a cop?" Stiles questioned him, giving him a weird expression.

"A werewolf's eyes are supposed to change color when you take an innocent life." Theo explained to her, letting his eyes glow the yellow, "Do these look blue to you? It was self-defense. For me and for you."

"Or maybe you just don't _feel_ all that bad about it." Stiles countered, thinking about both Derek and Micah's eyes, "You can't say one life is objectively less innocent than another one." She reasoned, "What if they turn blue 'cause you feel guilty?"

"So it's up to interpretation?" Theo questioned, letting his go back to their normal color.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Okay. Then here's my interpretation of what happened with you and Donovan." Theo told her, leaning over her seat, "Not guilty. Did you feel bad about it?"

"Not now." Stiles answered.

"I mean right then." He corrected her, "Right when it happened." Stiles stared at him dumbfounded, "What were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was no saving him?" Theo whispered softly.

"One word..." Stiles said to him, breaking eye contact him, "Good."

Theo leaned away seeming to be pleased by this answer. He actually wanted to go farther in what Stiles had expressed, but there was something strange in the air. It must've shown on his face, "What?" Stiles asked when she finally looked at him.

"A scent." Theo told her as he sniffed the air.

"Like smoke?"

"Like something burning." Theo stated as he noticed Stiles' face get covered by orange.

Theo doesn't get a chance to think as he was suddenly punched by a flaming fist through the window of the Jeep. His blood spattered all over Stiles' face just before Theo was ripped out of the vehicle.

Stiles, in shock of what happened, barely has time to react when the back of the jeep started to get pushed by something. She looked around frantically to see what was causing the problem, but she didn't see anything. She even tried to quickly open her door, but then the back of the jeep was lifted quickly off the ground and into the air.

"No. No. No." She panicked, causing her eyes glow as the vehicle was flipped over onto its top. Resulting in the windows of the jeep shattering and Stiles banging her head on the dashboard before she could even put up a force field. Once, the jeep had settled on its top Stiles was sprawled through her window unconscious.

Parrish walked passed, in his trance into the vet clinic. As he passed, the vehicle caught on fire, resulting in a force field enveloping Stiles' body.

Not a second later, Parrish emerged from the building carrying a body over his shoulder.

* * *

At Sinema, Corey had been drinking when Mason showed up, "You okay?" Mason asked as he watched Corey down another drink.

"Better than ever." Corey replied as he stepped in to kiss him.

However, Mason halted him with the palm of his hand, "It healed. Didn't it?"

* * *

The sound of chittering caught Liam's attention, "Hayden, did you hear that?"

The sound gets louder and closer, "They're here, aren't they?" Hayden asked in a panic. "They're in the school."

"Scott?" Liam called out, "Micah?"

Neither one of the pack members answered to his call out. Instead, door to the locker room opened and The Pathologist stepped in. The Surgeon followed, knocking down one of the jammers.

"We're on a frequency you can't possibly imagine." The Surgeon told them.

* * *

Stiles was still unconscious from the accident as Theo dragged her body from the burning jeep, "Stiles wake up." Theo ordered to the unconscious girl.

He smacked her lightly on the face, "Derek?" Stiles questioned with some hope in her voice when she opened to eyes. Only when she noticed that she was face to face with Theo does her face turn to disappointment.

Theo gave a questioning expression, but doesn't push, "The body's gone."

* * *

Kira continued to choke Scott until a small incision opened on his hand. Scott was suddenly snapped out of his hallucination with Mason standing before him holding a scalpel, "Sorry." Mason stuttered out, "I was trying to help." He explained himself quickly, "Liam said pain... He said it makes you human."

"What happened?" Scott asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I found another Chimera." Mason shared with him, "His name's Corey."

"Wait," Scott stopped him before Mason could go farther with his discovery, "Where's Liam and Hayden?"

The two boys rushed to the locker room. Landon and Micah were already there, "They're gone." Micah said as he attempted to pick up a scent, "Hayden and Liam are gone."

* * *

In the Dread Doctor's lair, Liam was lying on the floor with a black tube sticking into his arm.

Hayden was on an exam table. The Surgeon entered without a mask, the skin on the back of the head has a mass of scars with white tuffs of thin hair.

Along with The Surgeon, the other doctors began surrounding her, "Don't hurt her!" Liam cried helplessly from his spot. He tried free himself, but it was useless.

Ignoring Liam's pleas, they began performing surgery on her back. Blood began dripping on the floor as The Surgeon repeated "Hayden" over and over again in a distorted voice.

* * *

When Melissa made it home, she headed to her kitchen to find something to help her relax. What she found instead was a girl impaled on the island in the kitchen. Kira's sword was sticking out of her chest and blood streamed down and pooling on the floor. The girl has flaming red hair and black-tipped fingers that end in needle-like claws.

Melissa screamed.

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE DREAD DOCTORS (MAY 20th!)**

"You want me to what now?"

"Use that sense thing of yours and tell me if I'm dangerous," Kira tells Stiles.

"Is this because I threw you under the bus about the lights at the school?" Stiles questions her with concern, "Because there was a chance that I _may_ have actually done that."

"Like you said, you weren't the one that was blanketed in electricity." Stiles bites her lower lip, "I just need to know Stiles." Kira tells her, "Am I a danger everyone?"

Stiles stares at her quietly, looking her over, "It's not you." Stiles tells her, "It's the fox."


	15. Ouroboros(1)

**Okay guys so here's the deal. Finally finished up 5A so the rest of this fic will be done this weekend. Freaking finally am I right?**

 **May 20th: Ouroboros part 1 and 2**

 **May 21st: Lies of Omission part 1 and 2**

 **May 22nd: Status Asthmaticus part 1 and 2**

 **Now I know I said in earlier that part 5B will be two weeks after 5A finale. But I legit need a break from this season so writing for 5B won't happen till late June/Early July, but the premiere for 5B will August 5th(with a hopeful update every week yay.)**

Doctor Deaton and some random guy named Vadim entered a fenced-in area at a plant with radiation warning signs posted in Russian, "I guess it's just you and me." His companion commented as they walked through the deserted plant.

"I take it you don't believe the official story about nuclear radiation?" Deaton questioned him.

"This is not a nuclear plant," Vadim responded easily.

"Do you know what it is?" Deaton asked, stopping them in their stride, "Or what it was used for?"

"I know the rumors." Vadim admitted, "Superstition."

Up ahead of them Deaton spotted a door with a sign on it, "What does that say?"

"They come." Vadim translated for him, "They come for all of us."

"The men in the masks?"

"Yes." He pointed at graffiti that was tagged alongside on the building that they stood in between, "Like these."

"What was the story?"

"They say they never took off the mask." Vadim shared, "Some people believed they had no faces underneath. But they had a symbol. The snake that eats itself."

Up ahead the Vadim pointed the same door that coincidentally held the symbol he was speaking of, "The Ouroboros."

Deaton and Vadim made their way to the door and without hesitation opened it. Inside the building, they found a laboratory with several skulls and a fetus in a jar, "What are those?" Vadim, not bothering to hide his disturbed manner.

"Failed experiments," Noted Deaton as he observed the rest of the laboratory.

"On children?" Vadim questioned, eyeing at the jar that contained a fetus.

"Fetuses." Deaton voiced, "These were done _in_ the womb."

As they observed the laboratory some more until Vadim found something even odder than the jar, "Is that a claw?"

"No." Deaton told him, as he picked up the object examining it, "It's a tooth. I think I found what I'm looking for."

"What is that?"

"An answer." Deaton puts down the claw, "We should leave here." Deaton said, turning to his companion, "We should leave now."

They don't get to leave at all. Not when Vadim suddenly got shot, "Easy, Doctor." A voice told him from the darkness, "I know you have skills, but I'm pretty sure I can shoot faster than you can hit." From the shadows of her hiding place, a woman with a gun stepped out, revealing herself, "Do you know who I am?"

"I know what you're called..." Deaton answered, unafraid, "The Desert Wolf."

* * *

Scott ran through the woods on all fours. He stopped on the edge of Lookout Point and released a howl that could be heard echoing through the woods. Scott listened with an intense concentration for a howl that doesn't come. Scott quickly turned into defeat, before he could hear the sounds of rapid footsteps coming his way.

Out of the shadows came Micah, who appeared to be hopeful until he realized that Scott was alone, "There's no scent." Scott said completely lost, "No tracks. No way to find 'em."

"But Liam can howl back, right?" Micah questioned, looking for a silver lining.

"Only, if he _heard_ me." Scott told him as he watched over the cliff to the town of Beacon Hills.

* * *

Melissa was waiting outside her house when the Sheriff pulled up, "I haven't been able to reach double trouble either." Melissa told him as she met him on the porch.

The Sheriff was confused as to why she would need both Scott and Stiles, "I thought you said, you, uh, you had a situation."

"Yes, but complicated." Melissa shared, "If you come in, I need you to leave your badge at the door."

"Uh... Literally or figuratively?"

"Both would be _preferable_."

The Sheriff sighed, knowing he was probably going to make the decision he would, later on, regret, "Melissa, I... I've set my badge aside a few too many times in the last couple of weeks."

Melissa understood his position, considering how she herself had broken into more medical files than she could out, "Well, you may need to do it a few more considering what our kids get into during their free time." She reminded him, "So, do you want to come in or not?"

The Sheriff was obviously hesitant but easily complied.

Once inside in the kitchen, "Has anybody seen Kira tonight?" The Sheriff asked once he saw the body.

"You don't think she did this, do you?" Melissa pondered, "Could this have something to do with Scott?" She now turned worried, "Some kind of message being sent?"

Her questions don't get answered when she noticed the Sheriff on his radio, "Dispatch, this is Sheriff Stilinski." He radioed in as Melissa facial features turned into a look of betrayal, "I got a 1-8-7 at 821 Williamson Road. Notify Beacon Hills Memorial."

Once he finished his call-in, Melissa slapped him hard across the face, but the Sheriff wasn't surprised by it, "There's a dead girl in your kitchen with a sword sticking out of her chest." He told her, "What did you think I was gonna do?"

"You know it wasn't Kira." Melissa told him.

"This is murder!" The Sheriff argued towards the body on the table, "This kid, this child, has a family. What, am I supposed to just _cover_ that up?" He questioned, "This is a _crime_. And it's my _responsibility_ to handle it _within_ the parameters of the _law_."

"What about our kids?" She reminded him, "They _constantly_ deal with things _outside_ the law."

The Sheriff knew that she was right, but still there were just some things that he felt like he couldn't just do, "But not above the law."

* * *

Kira was walking down the middle of Highway 115. She doesn't pay attention to the cars that were honking at her as they drove by. Nor does she even react when a patrol car with its siren pulled up right beside her.

Even though she doesn't react to the sounds of the car, Kira does stop as Deputy Clark got out of the patrol car, "Something…something happened here."

"Cars usually happen here." Clark remarked, "Going fast, so it might be a good idea to at least step _out_ of the middle of the road." Kira doesn't respond to the suggestion, "How about I give you a ride home?" She offered, "Does that sound like a good idea?"

"I think I came here to remember something."

"That's fair." Clark agreed, "But considering how late it is, I'm thinking your parents are gonna be a little worried about you." She shared with her, "Come on." She instructed as she began handcuffing Kira.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked confused as if she seemed to snap out of her daze.

"This is Deputy Clark." The deputy reported, "I've got the suspect, I'm bringing her in."

* * *

Theo turned Stiles' Jeep right-side-up outside the vet clinic and started expecting the damage. Stiles hadn't said a word to him since he had pulled her out of the truck, "Who's Derek?"

"It doesn't matter." Stiles answered, from her place on the ground.

"We should get you to the hospital." He told her, noticing the blood that was splattered all over Stiles' face, "You took in a lot of smoke."

"I'm fine." Stiles answered in a dull tone proving her point as she stood up off the ground.

Theo was going to argue against Stiles, but the sound of the dispatch radio inside the jeep caught both of their attention, "Suspect in 1-8-7 is in custody and en route to the station." Dispatch announced, "Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira."

At the mention of Kira's name, Stiles walked away from the jeep, looking at the empty road in front of them.

"What's a 1-8-7?"

"Homicide." Stiles answered, if Theo had been standing beside her he would have noticed that her eyes glowing.

* * *

At the Dread Doctors' lair, Liam was still on the floor with a device attached to his arm with a thick tube running into his skin. From where he was lying, he could still see Hayden faced down on an operating table as the doctors worked around her.

An alarm sounded and The Pathologist walked to a large liquid-filled cylinder with a body inside. The Pathologist then took a syringe to remove some of the liquid.

At the examining table, The Geneticist used an ultraviolet light to examine Hayden's skin. A scale-like pattern glowed blue under the light.

The Surgeon said, "Her condition worsens."

Liam was quick to remember what they had done to all their other "failed" experiments, "Stop!" He yelled at them, just as he wolfed out easily, "Stop hurting her! Stop hurting her!"

Apparently, the Pathologist wasn't in the mood to hear the beta wolf as it walked over to Liam and kicked him in the head, knocking Liam out.

* * *

Deputy Parrish, covered in soot, was taking a shower when his phone rang. He wrapped a towel around his waist and answered it, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Deputy Clark whispered to him over the phone.

"Home." He said as if he would've been somewhere else, "It's 4:00 in the morning."

"Stilinski's calling everyone in." Deputy Clark informed him, "There's another body."

"You mean another murder."

* * *

Kira sat, cuffed to a chair, at the Sheriff's Station. Her bloody sword was on the desk in front of her.

Seeing this upon agreeing to the station, "Somebody remove these cuffs off of her." He ordered to one of his deputies, "If she was actually involved, it was self-defense."

"That's correct, Sheriff." Ken Yukimura answered as he and Noshiko both walk into the room that Kira was held in. The Sheriff his deputy to walk away.

Somehow, Kira knew what was about to happen, "Dad..." She pleaded, shaking her head, "Don't say anything."

Ken looked at his daughter with some worry, "The sword is mine."

"Really?" The Sheriff asked. Which come on, he should know that there was no way in hell a parent was going to let their child take the fall of something that couldn't be explained. No matter what kind of trouble they were having with their power.

"No, it's not." Kira protested, "It's _mine_."

"I was attacked in my home." Ken explained, "I grabbed a replica sword from my collection and defended myself."

"And how exactly did the body end up at the McCall's house?"

"Apparently, she wasn't quite dead." Noshiko implied.

"Sheriff, I have a call into my lawyer." Ken told him, "If you need to take me into custody, I'm happy to surrender myself."

"This what you're gonna go with?" He asked the two parents, "This is _your_ story?"

"Are you prepared to tell a different one?" Noshiko asked point blank.

* * *

The Pathologist dumped Hayden on the floor near Liam and the liquid-filled cylinder. He crawled to her, "Hayden?" He called out to her. Hayden groaned in response, "Hayden, you okay?"

If she wasn't feeling like crap right now, she definitely would've given him a snarky comment.

It was a rhetorical question anyway; Liam knew that she wasn't okay with the black goo covering a wound on her abdomen, "Give me your hand." Hayden doesn't question him this time as she easily complied, "There's something Scott does." He explained to her, "He can take away the pain. I've never done it before, but I can try." He squeezed her hand tightly, trying to take away some of her pain, but it doesn't work, "I'm sorry."

"Why are they doing this to us?" She asked him weakly.

"I don't know."

* * *

Scott and Kira talked privately in the Sheriff's office, "They're not really gonna arrest him, are they?" Scott questioned Kira after he finally got caught up with all the drama that had been happening.

"He has to." Kira answered him, "My dad basically _confessed_."

"And you don't remember anything?"

'Nothing. It was like sleepwalking." She explained, "Suddenly I'm just standing out in the middle of the road."

"Okay, we'll figure it out."

"What about Liam and Hayden?"

"We're all meeting at my place to try to come up with something." Scott told her, "I don't wanna leave you, but I... I've got to find them."

"I know." She told him.

"I wouldn't leave."

Kira shook her head at him, "My mom's taking me home anyway." She shared, "We have to talk to a lawyer. There's nothing anyone can do right now. You should go." She prompted him. Scott gave her a silent head nod before she called out him, "Scott..." She trailed, when he stopped by the doorframe, "You don't think it was me, do you?"

There was a moment of hesitation, before Scott answered her, "No…No, of course not." Which was probably the truth, considering how it wouldn't be the first time he had to deal with someone close to him sleepwalking and killing people without any recollection.

* * *

Scott stormed into his house, "Hey, is Kira okay?" Mason asked the moment Scott entered the house, only Scott ignored his presence and stalked up the stairs, "Scott?" Mason called out to him in a panic and followed.

Scott headed starting to his room where Landon was trying to coach Corey through the Dread Doctors Novel.

"Sorry," Corey apologized, thinking Scott was mad at him, "I'm only on chapter two... I'm kind of a slow reader."

"Nah, that's okay, Corey." Mason assured him.

"He's right." Scott was eyeing Corey, "We don't have time for that anyway."

Scott flicked out his claws, earning a wide-eyed Corey and a panic Landon, who knew immediately knew was Scott was planning on doing, "No, Scott, don't."

But Scott doesn't listen as he plunged his claws into Corey's neck.

* * *

Slightly recovered from her abdomen wound, Hayden attempted to help Liam by removing the large tube from inside his arm. Hayden was able to get it out, even though it was painful for Liam, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked him as black liquid poured from the tip once it was removed.

"It'll heal." He assured her, "We'll both heal."

The Pathologist then appeared out of nowhere, forcing Hayden to bare her neck as it injected something into Hayden's neck. Liam would've at least tried to help if the Geneticist hadn't shown up and aimed at needle at Liam' s forehead.

* * *

Melissa turned in her official witness statement about finding the body. She stood silently and patiently as The Sheriff read over it, " _This_ your official statement?"

"Something wrong?"

"The part about finding the body in your kitchen works fine." He told her, "But, then, it gets a _little_ confusing when you describe the body as a monstrous Chimera and then go on about Werewolves, Reapers, Kanimas..."

"You're right." Melissa agreed, taking back her statement, "I forgot about the Dread Doctors." She took a seat at his desk and began to write.

The Sheriff was ready to question her when Deputy Clark came rushing into the office, "Sheriff, I got the report in about the prank call the other night." He gave her a confused look, "The one from the school library." She explained, "I was gonna file it when I saw the names."

"Clark, what do you need?"

"I was..." She stammered, sensing some tension in the room, "I checked on the key cards for the library. They're for after-hours use..." But she could see that the Sheriff was slowly becoming more and less patient, "Uh... Should I come back later?"

"Why are you telling me about library key cards?"

"The system logged two names right around the time of the 9-1-1 call."

"What names?"

"Theo Raeken..." She answered easily, but the second name was something she wasn't sure if she wanted to say, "And your daughter, Stiles."

This seemed to have gotten his attention, "Let me see that." He told her as Clark, obviously had some mixed feelings.

"I mean, obviously, Stiles isn't making prank calls to the station." She tried to lightly up the situation, wanting nothing more for her boss than for him not having to deal with his own family member getting in trouble with the law.

"I'll deal with it." He told her, signaling her out, "No more bending the rules for anyone." He told Melissa.

"Maybe you should learn to _bend_ a little before someone breaks." Melissa told him.

* * *

The sound of a door slamming doesn't remove Landon and Mason's, now joined by Micah, attention as they all watch Scott.

"Don't get too close." Landon advised Theo and Stiles, who both entered Scott's room.

"What is he doing?" Theo asked.

"Tapping into Corey's memories." Landon answered, "It's usually something only Alphas do."

"Is it as dangerous as it looks?"

"Probably more." Stiles answered she looked away from Corey and Scott, "Does anyone know if it's working?"

 _In Corey's mind, Scott could see the Dread Doctors dragging him through the hospital. This vision phased out and suddenly they were then underground with pipes running along the walls. Then he sees the Dread Doctor's lair._

"No! No! No!" Corey cried out as Scott was forced to break the contact, nearly falling over if Stile hadn't caught him from behind.

Scott pushed himself abruptly away from Stiles and paid no mind to the crying teen as he grabbed the first things he saw to sketch out the entrance to the lair in a notebook.

"Is he okay?" Micah asked alarmed by Corey's neck holding onto his neck.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me?" Corey demanded towards Scott.

"You'll be all right." Scott told him, still sketching.

"There's blood." Corey told him, noticing that his fingers were tainted red.

"You'll heal."

Out of everyone, Stiles was more surprised by the behavior, "Scott..."

"He'll be fine!" He yelled at everyone, earning him some shocked expression, "Listen... I think it worked." He told them as he attempted to finish his sketch, "I saw something. There were tunnels." He described, "Pipes along the walls. There were these huge blue pipes at the entrance. Two on both sides." He finished the sketching, showing them what he had seen.

"Wait a second I know this." Stiles said, taking the sketch, "I've seen this before." She pointed at one of the pipes, "That's one of the tunnels I used to skateboard in." She remembered, "Remember my dad caught me one time and told me to never go back?"

Landon took a look at the sketch as well, "It's the water treatment plant."

"That's where they are." Scott said now hopeful, "That's where we'll find Liam and Hayden."

* * *

Liam found himself in a different part of the lab. Across from him, he could see Hayden was still unconscious, "Hayden?" She doesn't stir, "Hayden, wake up." He called out to her a bit louder.

At the sound of his voice, Hayden does come to, "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

They were in a different part of the lair. There was a doorway blocked by chain link fencing. Liam grabbed the fence and got shocked. Liam lets go of the fence and groaned in pain.

Somewhere close, the sound of someone grabbed both Liam and Hayden's attention, "Sorry, I probably should've warned you." A voice apologized.

"Who are you?"

From a hole in his cage, Liam could see another teen on the other of him, "My name's Zach." He introduced himself, "And I think the better question is... _What_ am I?" Liam gave him an untrusting look, "It's okay. I'm just like you. One of the experiments."

Liam doesn't have the heart to tell him, that he wasn't exactly one of the experiments himself, "Hey, maybe you could help me with something." Zach asked them, "The guys, in the masks... They took something off my back." He explained to them, "I don't know what it was, but I can _feel_ part of it still there."

"You want us to look?" Hayden asked, slightly afraid of what exactly she might see.

"Is that okay?" Zach asked them. Hayden and Liam gave the go ahead as Zach turned his back towards them.

When he lifted up his shirt there were bloody stumps sticking out of his shoulder blades. They twitched back and forth like hummingbird wings.

* * *

Scott was ready to be on the move with Mason following right behind him, until Stiles blocked them both at the doorway, "Scott, slow down." She told him, "Just _think_ for a second, okay?" She pointed at his real live shadow, "Mason _shouldn't_ be going."

"Liam's my best friend." Mason told her, "I'm going."

"Oh, did you _suddenly_ get super wolf powers?" She questioned him in a condescending tone, "I wasn't _aware_ of that development."

"Are you coming?" Scott questioned, "I could use the help."

"No, I'm coming just as soon as I talk to my dad." Stiles told him, "They're moving the body and he wants to make sure that this time no one steals it."

"How's he gonna do that?"

"I don't know." She admitted, "But whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my Jeep."

"We can bring Theo." Micah offered, surprising him.

"Maybe I better stay here." Theo suggested, "You know, in case the Doctors decide to make a house call for Corey."

Scott looked at his friends desperately, "Scott, Stiles is right." Landon said, breaking into his thought process, "We need to slow down and think."

"I am thinking..." He told them, "About how Liam and Hayden could already be dead."

"You could've hurt him, Scott." Landon said, indicating at Corey, who was still holding onto his neck, "Really hurt him."

Scott ignored Landon's call out, "I have to find Liam." Scott told him as he and Mason pushed pass Stiles to leave the room.

"Hey, text me." Stiles called out to Micah, who was the last one to leave, "For anything."

"I got it." Micah assured her as he left to catch up with Mason and Scott, leaving the others behind.

"Anything at all, okay?" Stiles reiterated with an alarmed Landon, a seemingly worried Theo, and an offended Corey.

* * *

The Sheriff was moving the body through Beacon Hills Hospital with two deputies on either side. All were armed with shotguns. Deputy Clark took up a position in front of the entrance to the morgue. The body was placed inside one of the cooler drawers and closed in. Coincidentally, the person that they were trying to keep the body away from was the one who was assigned to stand guard in front of the cooler.

* * *

Liam tried the gate again and gets another shock. Zach laughed at his attempt earning sour expression from both Liam and Hayden, "We're not getting out of here." Zach told them.

"You could be a _little_ optimistic." Hayden scolded at him.

"It's kinda hard when you watch _three_ people get dragged out of here screaming." Zach said a nonchalant manner.

"What happened to 'em?"

"They were failures." Zach shared, "That's all they said." He referenced to the doctors, "First, you _forget_. You don't know who you are or what you're doing." He shared, recounting his own experience, "Then you get _violent_. I watched two of them almost kill each other." He pointed at Hayden's wound, "One of them had a nasty looking cut just like that." Hayden looked panicked, "Don't worry. Black is okay." He assured her, "It's only really over when you start bleeding _other_ stuff. When it starts turning silver... Mercury." He explained to them, "That's when they know you're _really_ a failure."

"How many more failures are there supposed to be?" Liam wondered.

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows?" He answered, "But doesn't it make you wonder what the success is going to look like? I mean, what are we turning into? Something with claws and fangs?" He indicated at them, "Something with wings?" Indicating himself, "Or something worse."

* * *

Scott, Mason and Micah arrived at the water treatment plant and began descending into the pipelined tunnels below, "Liam!" He called out into the tunnels, but he doesn't get a response, "Can you catch a scent?"

Scott shook his head, "There're too many chemicals."

"Then this might take a while."

* * *

At Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Stiles was storming her way through the halls on her phone. And no it wasn't with a certain someone who she had completely ditched for a conversation with Theo, "You tell me, man." She said as she was walking down the hall, "You're the mechanic." She reminded him, "If the gas tank _didn't_ rupture and _nothing_ electrical was burned, then how did the fire start?" She questioned, the answer she had gotten was unbelievable, " _Spontaneously combusted?"_ She questioned, not hiding the fact that she didn't believe a single word, "That's your _answer_?" She lets out a mocking laugh, "Are you _kidding_?"

She doesn't finish chewing out the mechanic when she ran into her father, who took the phone, "What are you doing here?"

"Dad, you gotta leave the body, okay?" She pleaded to him, "Leave it and let whoever wants to take it just take it. _Trust_ me."

"I'm doing my job, Stiles."

"Yeah, you've been _real_ busy." She said in a tone, "Arresting people you know are _innocent_."

"Just like you've been real busy ignoring Derek." He shot at her, to which Stiles made an annoyed face, "Go home. Now." He ordered, "This is not up for debate."

"Well, then, I'm not leaving." Stiles retorted as she pressed the call button for the elevator.

Stilinski caught a glimpse of one of the Doctor's ID badges as they were boarding the elevator and it reminded him that Stiles school ID was scanned in at the library the night of the 911 prank call.

"You know, Clark mentioned something about, uh, key cards for the library." He brought up randomly, which honestly could have been done in a better way, "Do you all have after-hours access?"

"Yeah." Stiles told him, "Yeah, we do. I'd show you mine, but I lost it a couple of weeks ago." Stiles shrugged at him.

* * *

Kira was still trying to read the Dread Doctors novel but was still having trouble focusing on it. She threw the book across the room, "Ugh!" Just as soon as her mother walked into the room.

"I can't help but notice your frustration." Noshiko commented at the action.

"I'm the only one who still hasn't finished reading it." Kira told her, "And everything that started going wrong with me, started with _them_." She accused the book.

"If it's the language that's confusing the fox..." Her mother offered, "Maybe you should stop trying to understand it."

"Huh?"

"The story itself is confusing the fox." Her mother explained, "Try not reading the story."

"How do I do that?"

"Read it backwards."

 _From The Dread Doctors by T.R. McCammon:_

 _Chapter/Page unknown_

 _Stielhandgranate at the Pathologist,_

" _Catch!"_

 _Aaron jumped to his feet and charged after Judy. The Stielhandgranate sailed wide and landed behind the Pathologist._

 _The explosion tore the catwalk away in a fiery cloud. Metal buckled, several support struts falling away. Aaron and Judy collapsed on the metal grating._

" _Are you okay?" Judy asked her friend._

" _I think…" Aaron trailed off as a keening filled the air. Looking back, Judy and Aaron watched as the final support struts cracked._

" _Uh, Oh," Judy, murmured just before the support struts shattered and the catwalk gave away beneath them. Judy gripped Aaron's arm as the catwalk swung down._

Next Page

 _and gave it a sickening twist. His legs stopped kicking and hung loosely beneath him._

 _With a sob in her throat, Judy watched the Surgeon toss Aaron off the catwalk and into the dark water below. Then, the Surgeon's bright eyes fell on her. Judy recoiled, her hand falling on the large rusted wrench._

 _Leaning forward, the Surgeon raised a gloved hand, but Judy struck out with the wrench. The large took cracked against the side of the Surgeon's mask. He stumbled back and Judy struck him again and again._

 _Falling backward, the Surgeon collapsed into the elevator. The wire-walled box creaked and groaned after years of neglect and exposure to the elements. The cable holding the elevator box in place vibrated under._

* * *

Back in the lair, Zack's nose began to drip silver. There was a look of panic that quickly spread across his face. But he could rest easy knowing that he could probably get away with it by wiping the mercury.

Well, he thought he could until he picked up the sound of chittering, "They're coming." Zach voiced as the sounds of the doctors now filled the lab, "Oh, God! No, no, no, no." Zach cried in a full blown panic.

The Pathologist came into and dragged him out, "No! No! Stop!" Zach cried as Liam and Hayden tried to help, but could as they were held in place by come unseen force, "No! No! Wait! No! Help me!" Zach cried out until there was nothing but silence.

* * *

Scott, Micah, and Mason rushed back and forth through the tunnels calling for both Hayden and Liam.

"Anything?" Scott asked Micah and Mason as they met back to the entrance of the tunnels.

"Nothing," Micah told him.

"Okay, we need to make sure that we're not covering the same area." Mason told them because at first they had split up.

Scott started wheezing which doesn't go unnoticed from Mason, "You need your inhaler, don't you?"

"Quiet. I think I hear something."

"It's just the lights, isn't it?" Micah asked as he tried to use his own enhanced hearing.

Scott shook his head, "Come on." Scott said, leading them down another of the part, "This way."

* * *

"It healed, didn't it?" Corey asked as Theo was inspecting his neck.

"Yeah. Completely."

"Okay, then." Corey said, getting off of Scott's bed, "It's been fun. Especially the part where a werewolf _forced_ his way into my brain with his claws."

"I don't think leaving is such a good idea, Corey." Theo advised him, "You know, Landon's a Reaper." Landon stared at Theo at the mentioning of his supernatural identity, "It means he can tell when someone's close to death." Theo looked to Landon for help, "Landon, what happens if he walks out that door?"

"It's bad." Landon lied to him, " _Very_ bad."

Corey scoffed, "I'll take my chances."

"Then give us a better chance at finding our friends." Theo urged at him, "What else did you see?" Corey eyed him, "Come on, Corey, there had to be something else."

"There was the hospital and..." Corey struggled to remember, "They took me outta my room."

"And then where?"

"The tunnels." Corey shot at him, "Like I _already_ told you. That's it."

"Yeah, nothing after that?" Landon asked.

"No."

"Well, there has to be more." Theo pressed, "Think. Corey, for one minute, just... just _think_."

"There was a basement." Corey confessed.

"Where? Like, in a building?"

"A house. It was old, covered in dust and... There was a broken stone wall with a large hole in it." He recounted, "Like a bomb went off."

"Landon, the werewolf with the talons..." He remembered from the first night of encountering the pack, "The one who attacked Scott. Didn't Parrish say that he smashed through the wall of a basement? Wasn't it something like that?"

"No." Landon shook his head, remembering what Parrish had told him, "It was _exactly_ that."


	16. Ouroboros(2)

**KIRA'S REPRESSED MEMORY**

Kira finds herself sitting in the traffic jam on Highway 115 with her parents.

"Authorities are still trying to move the overturned tractor trailer," The man on the radio shares, "So if you're anywhere near 115 you might wanna try an alternate route. Service streets are still jammed..."

She doesn't get to hear the rest of the report when the Dread Doctors snatch her from the car. She tries to fight them off, but it's useless as they throw on the hood. Two of them hold her down as one of them sticks a device in her eye.

Lightning seems to strike the device for a moment and Kira opens her mouth to scream and light pours out.

 **END OF MEMORY**

* * *

Stiles sat in the waiting room at the hospital holding her School ID. The words SENIOR and "M. STILINSKI" were visible along with her picture.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Do you really have to go?" Stiles questions Derek, once again as they stood outside the loft. It has been five months since the Deadpool incident and the town of Beacon Hills have never felt any quieter. It was a nice five months so far after everything that had been happening.

"You know I have to." Derek reminds her in a gentle tone, "There are things that still need to be taken care of."

"The Argents and Isaac are going to take care of her," Stiles also reminded him, "You should just trust them enough to know that they'll do whatever they can to find her. They work well together."

Derek gave her a look-over, before fully responding in a knowing manner, "Trying to purposely _start_ a fight with me, on topics that we've already discussed, isn't going stop me from leaving." He says knowingly, "Besides you know good and well that I'm going to help Braeden in finding the Desert Wolf."

Stiles has a minor look of shock on her face before she quickly narrows her eyes at him and making a pouting gesture, "Having this bond is _seriously_ starting to suck."

"Yeah, well." Derek told her with a pleased smile on his face, "If we didn't have the bond, I still would've been able to know what you were thinking."

"If we didn't have the bond, I still would've been able to know you were thinking." Stiles repeats in a very hard and heavy sarcastic tone while making an agitated face.

"Cute." Derek comments as he gently grabbed both sides of her face, resulting in his eyes glowing blue. In response, Stiles' eyes give off their usual purple hue as Derek pulls her in for a kiss, moving one hand away from her cheeks and using it to pull her closer to him.

In the past months, Derek and Stiles tried to figure why exactly Stiles' eyes would change to purple, considering how she wasn't a supernatural creature. There really wasn't much to go on, except that Deaton theorized it was possibly due to them being officially being bonded together via the blood exchange.

He pointed out to them, that it was just a theory and there could be another reason for it, but for the time being they just accepted it. He noted that on the bright side, due to the cementation of the bond, Stiles could now fully control her spark at will without actually having to rely on Derek's presence anymore or worry about sending people all over the place due to a sudden change in her emotions.

They were still trying to figure out what all of Stiles' powers were aside from the basics of healing, teleporting, and force fields. So far, it appeared to be limited to just those three under normal conditions. However, when the conditions change a new power would always reveal itself, but it would no longer appear unless the situation called for it again.

"You know with Scott and me doing our college hunting over the summer, you still haven't given me that date you owe me." Stiles reminds him when they pull away from their kiss.

Derek grins at the reminder, using his hands on her cheek to rub his thumb against it, "I know." He places a kiss on top of her head, brushing her hair down with his hand, before picking up his suitcase and placing it in his car.

The pair watched each other as Derek got into his car and starts it up. Instead of driving off, Derek makes it a point to roll down his window, "Try not to cause too much trouble." He advises, "After all, it's your senior year."

Stiles smirks at the advisory, "It's Senior year in Beacon Hills, there's bound to be trouble."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

A tear fell from her face and Stiles quickly whipped it away as she dropped the ID into a nearby trashcan.

* * *

The Sheriff and his men were standing guard over the body. For some reason, it was starting to get hot, "Clark, you want to check and see if something going on with the air conditioning down here?" The Sheriff asked his deputy, "I'm pretty sure a morgue is supposed to be a lot cooler than this."

As she headed away, the Sheriff noticed that water was beading up on the sprinkler head as the sound of the metal began creaking and rattled, "Watch out!" He called out, pulling the deputy back, just as the ceiling and device exploded in a stream of super-heated steam.

"Everybody, back! Get back!" He shouted just as the other sprinkler heads followed suit and the hallways were quickly filled with thick hot steam and the sounds of people screaming as a soot-blackened figure began taking out the deputies one by one as the steam continued to pour down.

* * *

Scott, Mason, and Micah were still running around in circles, "I'm telling you guys, we've been down this one before." Scott told them as he stopped, needing to catch his breath.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"We're running up and down this place." Scott indicated at the tunnels, "Up and down tunnels. And there's no way... There's no way that we're gonna find..." Scott started to breathe heavily as he slowly to develop another asthma attack.

"Scott, you need your inhaler." Mason told him, even though Scott made no move to actually use it, "Scott, use it. Use your inhaler."

Scott wheezed as he took out his inhaler and used it, "This is all my fault." He began blaming, "We're never going to find them. It's my fault."

"Scott." Mason told him, "We should keep _looking_." Mason told him, "We should keep _trying_." He offered his hand to Scott, who took it.

They continued on down the tunnel right past the Ouroborus symbol on the tunnel wall.

* * *

Liam and Hayden could hear the doctors returning, "They're coming back." They stood together side by side.

"Liam?" Theo's voiced called out to them, "Hayden?"

When Theo rushed in and he goes right to the electrified fence, "Theo, wait... Don't!" Liam shouted at him, but it doesn't matter. Theo collapsed to the floor, "Theo?" Liam panicked, "Theo, you all right?"

"Yeah." Theo grunted as he recovered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You think you can get help?"

"I _am_ the help".

He grabbed the gate with both hands, the electricity coursed through his body, but he does manage to get the gate opened in a shower of sparks.

* * *

At the hospital, the alarms were ringing and Parrish seemed to be a daze, "Parrish, what the hell is going on?" The Sheriff demanded to know.

"I think I saw the suspect." Parrish told him.

"Dad?" The sound of Stiles' panicked voice captured their attention, "Dad!"

"Go get your daughter, Sheriff." Parrish told him in an emotionless monotone.

"Dad!" Stiles called out as she came around the corner, "Dad, the body."

They both entered the morgue to find the body was gone.

* * *

Theo drove Hayden and Liam away from the lair. Hayden's wound was not healing, "It still hurts?" Liam questioned.

"Everywhere." She admitted, "I'm not healing, not like it did before." She said, remembering Tracy's grabbing, "That means I'm a failure, doesn't it?"

Liam doesn't have an answer for her, instead, he took another hold of her hand. This time, black lines appeared on his arms, "It's gone." Hayden breathed, noticing the sudden lack of pain in her body, "The pain's gone." She looked at his hand in hers, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know."

When Scott returned home, he found Liam and Hayden were resting on the couch with a watchful Theo. Scott hugged Theo for a long time.

In the morgue, Stiles was holding on a fallen name tag before she suddenly turned her head and her eyes flashed.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was some time after her father's arrest does Kira have a talk to the one person she hopes could give her the answer she is looking for, "You want me to what now?"

"Use that sense thing of yours and tell me if I'm dangerous." Kira shares.

Stiles stares at her quietly, "I'm going to stop you right there because me being able to tell trouble from this distance happened _long_ before my power was jump started."

Stiles sees the worried look settling on Kira's face, "Is this because I threw you under the bus about the lights at the school?" Stiles questions her with concern, "Because we found out it was a chimera instead."

Kira shook her head, "Like you said, you weren't the one that was blanketed in electricity at Eichen House." Stiles bites her lower lip, "I just need to know Stiles." Kira tells her, "Am I dangerous?"

Stiles looks at her a moment almost like she is going into a trance. Kira watches quietly as Stiles tilts her head to the side and her eyes change color, "It's not you," Stiles answers in a monotone voice, "It's the fox."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"It was the night of the traffic jam." Kira told Scott as they stood under a streetlight, "I don't know what they did, but they did something."

"Then it's not your fault." Scott pointed out.

Kira shook her head, "We still need to fix it." She told him, "And I don't think the solution is here."

"What about your dad?"

"There's nobody." She reminded him, "They had to let him go."

"Kira, I don't want you to leave."

"And I don't want to hurt anyone." She retorted, "Especially you."

"You're not going to hurt anyone."

"Scott, look at me." She told him, close to getting upset, "Look at me with your other eyes and tell me what you see."

He does and sees her aura was consuming her whole body.

The most dramatic way, it's pouring rain as the Yukimura's loaded into their car. Scott and Kira kissed goodbye. As the car pulled away, Scott watched distraught, not caring if the streetlight above burst into sparks.

* * *

Melissa knocked onto the door of Scott's closed room, she found Scott sitting on the floor, "Sweetheart, everything okay?" Melissa asked, getting on the floor with him.

"Something's changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." Scott admitted, "Something's _different_. With me and my friends." He shared, "With all of us." Something's changed. I think it's because of me. And I don't know how to fix it."

"It's him." Stiles told Landon as she handed him Parrish's nametag, "He's the one taking the bodies."

Landon exhaled, "Then I think I know where he's taking them."

* * *

Deaton, bruised and battered, was tied to a chair in the Dread Doctors old lair, "I heard an interesting rumor, Doctor." The Desert Wolf told him, "I heard that my son is _still_ alive. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"A son?" Deaton feigned ignorance, "I don't know anything about a son."

"Well, I hope you're telling the truth." She smirked at him, "Because if he is still alive, I'm just gonna have to kill him again."

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE DREAD DOCTORS**

From his spot with the Calaveras, Scott watches as Kate struggles against the weight Stiles had on her, "Do you know what happens when someone has threaten or hurt this pack?" Scott hears the asked question. Kate doesn't seem to give an answer, but he does see Stiles form a flame into the palm of her other hand, "Let's see how you like being burned alive."

* * *

"There's always a choice." Scott told her, "You've learned better control. You adapt to the situation."

"Oh trust me, I tried to _freaking_ adapt to the situation," Stiles screeched at him, "But I can't do what you can, Scott." She sadly reminded him, "I know you wouldn't have done it." Her voice cracked slightly, "You probably would've just figured something out, right?"

"I'd try."


	17. Lies of Omission(1)

**A Saturday update is probably the best update ever in fanfiction history. Sorry, I'm being weird, but it's late and I'm tired af. No worries this chapter has been fully edited no halfassing has happened!**

 **TNH: La Bête will be premiere August 5th (Friday peeps!)**

 **Enough of my uncensored unimportant rambling on with the update!**

"My asthma is back." Scott told Theo in private conversation, "I'm not sure how, but it came back. Just as bad as it used to be. So now, I keep my inhaler on me all of the time." He pulled out his inhaler from his pocket, "Just like I used to. And it's been five days." He recounted, "We haven't seen any new Chimeras, and we haven't seen the Dread Doctors. We all go to school, pretending like nothing's happened."

" _But everyone seems to know." He continued, "You just walk down the halls and no one's smiling. No one's laughing. You get this sense that everyone is aware that something's coming. They just don't know what is, or how bad it's going to be. Every time I get the urge to do something about it, I find myself reaching for my inhaler." He explained, "Like, I'm going to take a hit of it and, and come up with some brilliant solution on how to save everyone. But I don't know what to do. I don't think anyone does. Maybe that's why no one's really talking to each other."_

In the halls of Beacon Hills High, Scott could spot some of the members of his pack. For the ones, that he does see they really aren't talking to anyone. They were cutting themselves off from other students.

" _Sometimes we don't even notice each other."_

At some point during the five days, Scott ended up walking past Landon. While Scott, acknowledged him, it's Landon who doesn't seem to notice him as he walked by as if Scott hadn't been in front of him. Scott then noticed Stiles and Micah both entering the school, but neither of them said anything to the other. In fact, Micah wasn't by Stiles's side like he usually was, he was actually lagging behind.

" _But I think some of us are okay with that." He admitted, "Because not talking makes it easier to keep secrets."_

On his bed at home, Micah has pictures from his investigation of the Desert Wolf. Some consisted of a silhouette of his mother while others contained more pictures of dead bodies.

" _And I don't know if anyone's lying about things. Maybe it's more like lies of omission."_

At the loft, Stiles was rubbing on the wound that she had obtained from Donovan's hand mouth as she sent the couch flying across the room.

" _Perhaps the worst lie is to Stilinski. Because no one's told him about Parrish yet. Then again, no one's told Parrish either. He doesn't seem to remember taking the bodies. And we think that he's only dangerous if you try to get in his way. If Stilinski knew the truth, he'd definitely get in his way."_

The Deputy was given a new name tag with "TRY NOT TO LOSE THIS ONE" written on the envelope.

" _So Landon and Stiles are trying to find the bodies, which means finding the Nemeton. They're driving around, searching all of the woods. But the last time that we found this thing, three of us had almost drowned in ice water."_

Landon and Stiles were trying to find the Nemeton, but so far their search of the stump was becoming in vain.

" _We're not the only ones looking for Chimeras... Stilinski's got everyone looking for the next target. Questioning anyone who's a genetic Chimera. Anyone who's got two sets of DNA. No one really knows what they're looking for."_

Deputy Clark had a clipboard with a "Dissociative Experiences Questionnaire" attached. Some of the questions included:

 **Have you experienced fugue states or incidents of missing time?**

 **During the past month, have you had any reason to wonder if you were losing your mind or losing control over the way you act, talk, think, feel, or of your memory?**

 **How much of the time, during the past month, have you been a very nervous person?**

 **During the past month, have you been in firm control of your behavior, thoughts, emotions or feelings?**

The questions could be easily taken from a standardized "mental health inventory" available online.

Deputy Clark noticed her sister Hayden's name on the list of those to be questioned. The other names included Rusty Andrews, Tom Owens, and Chris Cook.

" _Some think it's a serial killer. Some probably know it's worse. The two Chimeras that we know about, Hayden and Corey... They're both doing okay. Actually, better than okay. They're healing faster and getting stronger."_

The cut in Hayden's side has healed while Corey appeared to have made a full recovery from when Scott had forced his way into his mind.

" _They don't need our help. And I don't think they'd want it anyway."_ Well definitely not Corey _, "I still haven't heard from Kira."_

Scott reached for his phone to check for messages. He has none.

Theo and Scott's conversation was held at the clinic, "And I'm getting more and more worried about Deaton. I know something's coming. And all I can think about is how good am I going to be if I can't even breathe?"

"You sound like you're trying to apologize." Theo implied.

"You came back looking for an Alpha." Scott reminded him, "I guess I'm sorry you found me instead.

"I'm not sorry."

"You still want to be part of the pack?" Scott questioned in surprise.

"Scott, I'm with you." Theo voiced, "For better or worse." (In sickness and in health?)

"Trust me." Scott told him, "There's gonna be worse."

"I'm counting on it." Theo told him. (Well…it's going to be your fault anyway so…)

* * *

The Geneticist, with a syringe, withdrew fluid from the large, body-holding, tank in their lair. A dead body of a teenage boy laid on the examination table with a spike stuck through its back.

The Geneticist walked over, injecting the liquid from the syringe into The Surgeon's arm. The arm seemed to be frankensteined, but it wasn't just the arm either. More than one part of the body was scarred and withered.

It immediately changed with the injection with the flesh plumping up immediately as it restored to full vitality.

"I need more time." Theo told the doctors, "Are you listening to me?" To answer his question, no they were not, but it doesn't stop him from pestering them, "I said I need more time."

"Perigee-syzygy." They told him, "The supermoon." The Surgeon pointed at four charts on a light box. Each chart showed the moon and its phases, "We'll know at the perigee-syzygy."

"But what about Hayden?" He questioned.

Not that they cared, "Failure."

"No, no, no. Not to me." Theo rebuked.

"Failure compromises the experiment pool." The Doctor told him.

"I kept Scott out of your way." Theo reminded them angrily, "I did everything you wanted. _Now_ , I need Hayden alive."

"Inconsequential."

"You promised me a pack."

"We promised you _nothing_."

"I need her alive!"

This caused the two doctors finally turn their attention on him. It was like Theo knew he had crossed the line with them as he took a step back.

"Only until the perigee-syzygy" The Surgeon finally told him, before retrieving the spike cane from the body on the table. The Doctor re-sheathed it with a snap. The handle of the cane was a hammer.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish examined the house where Hayden and Liam were held captive, "This definitely doesn't look like an operating theater." Parrish said as he shined his light around the house, "Maybe it's more like a remote field station."

"I'm starting to wonder if maybe we're wasting our time looking for potential Chimeras, when maybe, we should be looking for the failures." The Sheriff agreed with him.

"How do we do that?"

"We equip every available deputy with a UV light." The Sheriff explained as he shined his light over some liquid that had been splattered across the floor.

"What's UV going to show us?"

"Mercury."

* * *

Liam and Hayden were meeting between the buses in the parking lot at school, "I'll see you second period for History, okay?" Hayden nodded, "Then lunch."

"I have Math after that." Hayden reminded him.

"So, I'll find you at the bell."

"They only come out after dark, though, right?" She questioned him. Liam had made his mission to make she was safe, "You don't have to check on me every period."

"I want to." Liam admitted.

This earned him a shy smile from Hayden, "Okay."

"You're gonna be okay." Liam assured her. Just as he was about to walk away he noticed something happening with Hayden's nose.

She noticed the look weird expression on Liam's, "Is there something on my face?"

"Your nose."

Hayden quickly whipped her nose and noticed silver liquid on it, "Don't tell anyone." She pleaded to him, "You can't tell anyone."

* * *

In the Beacon Hills Preserve, Stiles and Landon had been going around in circles, "It's almost like this thing doesn't want to be found." Stiles commented as she and Landon were treading in Preserve.

"Maybe it knows we're late for class," Landon told her. He pointed a tree that had a mark on it, "Because we've been here _twice_."

"Crap." Stiles groaned as she could see Landon's car up ahead of them.

"Can we talk to Parrish now?" Landon questioned. He was tired and he knew that she was too.

"If the Nemeton's covered in bodies, shouldn't you be able to find them?"

"Me?" Landon questioned as if she had lost her mind.

"Yes, you." Stiles pointed at him, "That's what you do."

"What about you?" Landon pointed back, "You're the one who has a connection with it."

"Yeah and that led me to be possessed by an evil spirit." Stiles retorted, "Besides, you're the Reaper, you find the bodies."

"Well, the Reaper's having an off day," Landon quirked at her, "So how about we talk to Parrish?"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because one of the bodies... One of them..." She was thinking about Donovan and how his body had disappeared that night in the library, "One of them could be..."

"Could be what?" Landon questioned, intrigued in Stiles's sudden refusal in wanting to find one source of their supernatural problems.

"One of them could be a clue." She finished lamely. Which she had to admit was lamer than that time she had prevented Kate from attacking Derek inside the Hale house.

Landon gave her a deadpanned glare, "I'm leaving now, Stiles." Landon told her walking away, "I'm going to talk to Parrish and tell him he's the one taking the bodies."

Stiles groaned out loud, "It's always better when they know." Landon reminded her.

"Well then, he should know he owes me a Jeep." Stiles retorted back, "God he's going to feel like he owes me for the rest of his life or something." Landon gave her unamused expression, "Kidding!"

* * *

Scott was having an asthma attack in the locker room. He instantly took a hit off his inhaler. As all the students leave he picked up on the sound of a single, elevated, heartbeat.

He rounded the corner and found Liam stuffing bottles of water and protein bars into a big red duffel bag, "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Liam told him as he was ready to walk off.

"Hey, Liam, just remember it's a full moon tomorrow." Scott reminded him, "And you're probably already starting to feel it."

"I know." Liam told him, halting his exit.

"It's a supermoon." Scott shared, "Which means it's gonna be closer to the Earth..."

'Yeah, I... I know what it means." Liam told him, obviously not wanting to talk about what happened during his last full moon.

"Okay. Well, just remember, I'm here for you."

"You going to chain me to the tree again?" Liam suddenly snapped at him.

"All I meant was, it might be a good idea if we stick together." Scott told him calmly, "So we can protect each other."

"We can't protect anyone." Liam voiced as he turned to leave Scott behind in the locker room.

* * *

Stiles and Theo were in the school library, "You guys are sure that's where Parrish is taking the bodies?" Theo questioned, once Stiles had filled him in.

"Landon says that's what happens in his dream." Stiles shrugged at him.

"I mean, you know if Landon finds the Nemeton, he's also going to find Donovan..." Theo reminded her, only to get a hard stare from her, "Sorry."

"He's also going to find Josh."

"You know what, maybe he should." Theo pointed out, "I think things are different now for Scott. Especially after what he did to Corey."

Stiles gave him a look of uncertainty, "I don't think he's going to blame us for defending ourselves." Theo offered, "I know he won't blame you."

That doesn't help Stiles one bit, because as she looked in the middle of the library she imagined herself impaled on a steel rod.

* * *

Corey accidentally broke the combination lock off his locker. Although he tried to play it off, it was Mason who took notice, "You're getting stronger."

"How strong am I supposed to get?"

"Let's find out."

In the weight room, Cory was able to bench press more than 360 pounds, "Does this mean I'm their success?"

"I don't know." Mason offered, "But Scott might." This earned him a look, "I know the last time you saw him wasn't his best day. But he's trying to help." Mason tried to convince him, "More than most people would."

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

* * *

A student named "S. Fitch" used her student key card to access the library. The Sheriff slid in behind her before the door closes.

He turned on his UV light and began to sweep the floor. On the floor, he found a large stain of mercury glowing. Small dark clouds evaporated off but were only visible under the special light.

He remembered what deputy Clark said about Theo and Stiles using their key cards on the night they got a prank 911 call from the library.

But he then remembered how suspicious Stiles was of Theo.

 **FLASHBACK**

"You sure this kid's guilty?"

"Absolutely."

"Then all you got to do is wait." He tells her, "If they're really guilty, eventually they make a mistake. They always make a mistake."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

In class, "Hey.' Theo said getting Scott's attention, "I need to talk to you about something."

"You okay?" Scott questioned, sensing something was wrong.

"It's not really about me," Theo admitted. (Which is a total lie, but whatever), "But it's something I probably should've told you a long time ago."

'What is it?"

"It's about Stiles."

The sound of ambulance suddenly the outside of the school. They rushed out to see Corey, covered in mercury blood, being loaded into an ambulance, "Don't let them kill me!" Corey cried out.

Standing shock, Mason also covered in the mercury blood.

"Scott, we have to follow them." Theo told him, but Scott was hesitant, "We gotta protect him, right?"

Scott doesn't answer him, "Scott, come on." Theo pushed at him, "Scott, this is what you do."

* * *

Liam and Hayden met up in the hall, "It's Corey, isn't it?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yeah." Liam confessed not lying to her, "They're taking him to the hospital."

"That means I'm next." She told him, remembering what happened earlier at the busses, "They're coming for me."

"They're coming for all of us," Liam told her, "Which is why we have to get out of here."

Not wasting another second, Liam took a hold of her hand and had them running down the halls.

* * *

During the drive to the hospital, "Hey, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It can wait." Theo told him.

"If something's wrong, you should tell me." Theo doesn't willingly start talking, "We've all got to start talking to each other again."

"This might not be the best place to start, Scott." Theo shared feigning his worry.

"You think I'm going to be angry?"

"Not with me."

"Theo, you can talk to me." Scott pressed.

After a moment of silence, "Open the glove compartment." Theo told him. Scott does and inside the compartment was a blood covered wrench, "It belonged to Stiles." He told him, "She dropped it at the school."

"Dropped it when?" Scott asked, because he hadn't seen Stiles used the wrench since the night he caught her and Liam spying on Theo out in the woods.

"When she killed Donovan."

Scott looked alarmed, "What are you talking about?"

"You know she hurt her shoulder, right?" Theo questioned, "You smelled the blood."

"That was the Jeep." Scott recounted, "She said the Jeep's hood fell on her." He remembered because he asked her why she hadn't been wearing her ring anymore. It was the same story she had given to Micah and Derek.

"No, no, no, that was Donovan." Theo corrected him, "He went after Stiles at the library." Theo told him, "I only saw the end of it." Theo lied to him. (Which Scott would know if he was using his enhance hearing), "And when I saw what Stiles was doing..." Theo started to feign distress, "I couldn't stop her." Theo admitted. To continue his act, Theo shook himself, "I shouldn't... I shouldn't be telling you this." Theo told him, "You should hear this from her…"

Which was true, but Scott was hanging onto Theo's every last word, "Tell me."

"I saw Donovan go down." Theo told him, "Stiles hit him with the wrench, and then, she just, she just kept hitting him." Theo said, looking at the road unable to look Scott in the eyes (wonder why?).

"Uh, maybe it was because he... He threatened to kill her dad." Scott tried to reason. Because he knew just how Stiles could react when someone threatened anyone of them. But Scott remembered how easy Stiles brushed it off at the station.

"Or maybe Stiles thought she had to keep going to defend herself," Theo tried to defend her, "But she just... she _kept_ hitting him."

"That's not possible." Even if Stiles had been able to brush it off, sometimes the instinct to rid a problem took over. But Stiles had learned to control that side of her over the summer.

"She _crushed_ that kid's skull." Theo continued with the charade, "I heard it cracking and splintering. By the time I pulled Stiles off him, half of Donovan's head was caved in. It didn't even look real." Theo began stammering, "I keep telling myself that it was self-defense... It was self-defense, but... Scott, I'm sorry."

Theo looked over at Scott briefly, "I've never seen anything like it. And I've never seen anyone that _angry_."

But Scott had…

 **FLASHBACK**

"Stiles! Don't!" Scott cries out. Stiles ignores his plea as she connects a fist to ground, with only Kate's body reacting to the impact as she lands right in front of Stiles.

Scott looked at his best friend and couldn't believe his eyes. There was so much anger coming from Stiles. An anger that he had never seen before.

He could see Chris Argent and Isaac standing behind Stiles. Chris was armed with his gun that was now loaded with the yellow wolfsbane at Stiles, "Stiles, you don't want to do this." Chris tried calling out to her.

"Why not?" Stiles told him as she has a tight hold on the back of Kate's neck pressing her down, "This is all her fault. Not only could she not just leave Derek alone. She went after Scott and Kira."

"I'm okay Stiles." Scott tried as well. It seemed to work as Stiles looked over to him and Scott could see a brief moment of relief on her face, "I'm okay and so is Kira. We're all okay."

"Not all of us are." Stiles shares darkly, returning her attention back to Kate, "I know she's your sister Argent and your aunt Allison, but she's got to pay for what she did."

"And she will," Allison speaks walking slowly up to Stiles, "There's always another way. We know, okay? Just let us handle it. You've done enough."

For a moment, Stiles looks between the pack and Kate. She even turns to see Chris Argent with his guns aimed at her.

It was tense and the markings were still black, "No I haven't." With another wave of her hand, the pack and Chris Argent found themselves back in the fray of the Calaveras family.

From his spot with the Calaveras, Scott watches as Kate struggles against the weight Stiles had on her, "Do you know what happens when someone has threatened or hurt this pack?" Scott hears the asked question. Kate doesn't seem to give an answer, but he does see Stiles form a flame into the palm of her other hand, "Let's see how you like being burned alive."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"You... You should talk to Stiles." Theo told him, snapping Scott out of his memory. "You have to talk to her."

* * *

Natalie Martin was teaching, "One of the more common biological weapons, anthrax, was used by Germany in World War I," She lectured, "And in human experimentation by the Japanese during World War II..." The sound of someone chewing suddenly distracted her. Turning to face the class, she noticed chewing on her fingernail, "Beth... Please close your computer."

The student was looking at a graphic of the Perigee-syzygty, but doesn't follow the direction, "I won't ask again." Mrs. Martin told her.

This time, Beth complied but noticed that the nail she had been chewing had come off. A trail of mercury blood was seeping from the ruined nail bed.

Quickly Beth ran out of the class, "Beth. Beth!"

Micah, who was in the same class noticed and moved to follow, but Natalie blocked his way, "Micah if you need to use the restroom, it's one at a time." She told him, "And if you're planning on leaving class, I'd consider your recent drop in grades."

"She needs help."

"Not from you."

"You know what's going on." Micah accused her, "Don't you?"

"I know that I'd like to see you get through the senior year with passing grades." She told him, not fully answering the question.

"You know more than that." He flashed her his glowing eyes.

"I think you need to focus more on your schoolwork." Natalie told him, remaining unmoved and unimpressed, "All of you."

* * *

Jordan and Landon were driving through the preserve, "So, if this place is so important, how come you didn't want to show it to me before?" Jordan questioned Landon, sitting on the passenger side.

"Well, the problem is it's not easy to find." Landon admitted.

"Should we put it in the GPS?"

"Not exactly."

"So, how are we going to find it?" Jordan wondered, "Because I don't remember ever being anywhere near a giant tree stump." Even though he took a right turn.

"I think you're already starting to remember." Landon noted.

'How do you know that?"

"You just took a right turn."

* * *

Micah followed Beth into the hall where the girl was freaking out, "Beth?" Micah questioned, careful trying not to scare her any further, "Are you okay?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Beth stammered, "You don't know me." She ranted, "You don't know anything about my condition."

"What?" Micah asked, "What do you mean?"

"My condition." Beth muttered, "My condition. My condition."

"Hey, you don't want to be alone..." Micah told her as he took a step toward her.

In an instinct, Beth grabbed a hold of Micah and threw him across the hall and into a locker before running away.

"Are you kidding me?" Micah commented annoyed by the assault. He got up and began chasing after her, "Beth!"

By the time Micah reached the corner of the hall, he saw Beth being held by the Pathologist. The doctor snapped her neck while Micah watched helplessly.

* * *

When Scott and Theo arrived at the hospital it was in chaos. Carts, a wheelchair, and a gurney were overturned. The two paramedics that picked Corey up from the school were sitting on the floor being treated by a nurse.

"They're already here." Theo commented, meaning the Dread Doctors.

Scott shook his head, "This wasn't them." He said with certainty, "It was Corey."

Theo and Scott set off to find the missing chimera.

Only Corey was right where they were. But he was invisible, hiding against the wall. When Scott and Theo leave the scene, he slowly became visible and sets off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The bell at the school rang when Stiles noticed Micah walking down the hall clearly upset, "Micah." The werecoyote nearly walked passed her until Stiles grabbed a hold of him, "Hey, what happened?"

"I hate this." Micah ranted, "I hate _losing_ like this." He continued, "I'm not like Scott. I can't deal with another body, another failure." Without giving Stiles a chance to ask what he was talking about Micah walked away.

* * *

Scott and Theo had scoured the hospital looking for Corey but came up with nothing. The power began to fluctuate, "We better go." Scott told Theo as they watched the lights.

In the ambulance bay, Corey too realized that the doctors had come to claim him. He used his new found ability and went invisible once again, blending in with the side of an ambulance.

The Surgeon walked slowly through the bay, drawing his spike from his cane and knowing took a stab into invisible Corey. This caused Corey to become visible as his body slumped to the floor. The Surgeon walked away.

As they make their way to leave the hospital, Scott and Theo discovered Corey's body, "We need to find Hayden." Theo told Scott.

* * *

"Landon, for the love of God, answer your phone." Stiles ranted on Landon's voicemail. It was just like the time when she tried to get him when they were going to Mexico, "There's another dead Chimera. So right now is probably not a great time to be alone with Parrish." She shared, "If he's coming to get the body, you can't get in his way. Landon, do not get in his way."

* * *

Jordan and Landon were wandering in the woods, "Anything look familiar?" Landon questioned him.

"Nothing." Jordan confessed as they were in the same place where Stiles and Landon were earlier, "I'm trying, but it all looks like woods to me."

"Maybe you're thinking about it too much." Landon offered to him, "Maybe it's something you need to feel."

"How do I do that?" Jordan wondered, stopping them.

In response to his question, Landon suddenly kicked up his leg aiming for his face. Jordan, however, was able to catch it before it actually made an impact, "What was that for?"

Landon kept his balance on his one leg, "To get you to stop thinking."

"Oh, is this _supposed_ to motivate me?"

"No." Landon told him, yanking back his leg, "It's supposed to get you to stop..." He, willed back his arm to go for a punch to Jordan's face, "...thinking!"

Knowing that Landon had already planned another attack, Jordan was able to block the blow as he used one of his arms as a shield. But Landon continued attacking with a series of punches and kicks. It was obviously that Landon had done some practicing because there were moments where Landon had almost actually gotten a hit to the deputy.

This continued until Landon landed a kick on Jordan's torso. While Jordan doesn't get injured, his eyes began to glow orange. This prompted Landon to stop his attack as he watched Jordan focus off to the side through a couple of trees.

From his spot, he could see the same thing that Jordan could. It was the Nemeton with several bodies stacked around it.

* * *

The Sheriff's department and Medical Examiner were dealing with Beth's body. The Sheriff noticed Theo in the crowd of students, who were trying to see what was happening, "Come here." He singled Theo out of the crowd, "Where's Scott?"

"He's looking for Liam." Theo answered, "He thinks he's with Hayden."

"All right. I need a word with you." The Sheriff told him, "Just you."

The Sheriff and Theo ended up in the locker room. Theo noticed the serious expression the Sheriff had on his face, "Am I going to need a lawyer?" Theo asked him.

The Sheriff showed him the evidence that Deputy Clark had found, "You tell me."

"Stiles wasn't there." Theo lied, "But Donovan was." He admitted, "He was a Chimera. A Wendigo." He remembered from the conversation he had with Stiles, "He was looking for Stiles. He was going to kill her." The entire sentence itself was a lie.

"Donovan said that he wanted to kill Stiles in front of you." Which he probably would've wanted to if he had been turned into some weird chimera, "When he saw me there instead, he tried to get me to tell him where Stiles was."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." Theo lied to him, "So he came at me. I tried to fight him off, but... All I kept thinking was that... I can't let him kill me." He confessed as he began to work up his emotions, "And I can't let him kill Stiles."

"I climbed up this scaffolding, but he started to drag me down." This time, Theo was able to cause his eyes to well up with tears, "Then these support beams, they slid off the top. When I looked back, one of them had gone right through him."

Right on cue, Theo had tears falling on his face, "I didn't... I didn't know what to do." He told him, "I dialed 9-1-1, but when the deputy got there, the body was gone. Even the blood. Everything was just..." He feigned to struggled to find the right words, "It was gone, and I didn't... I didn't know what to do. So I didn't do anything."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." The Sheriff pulled Theo into a hug, buying into everything Theo had said, "So, I didn't... I didn't do anything." His voice cracked.

Theo's eyes changed once the Sheriff can no longer see him.

* * *

Hayden and Liam were at the safe at Sinema, "You know the combination?"

"12-34-56" Hayden answered him, knowingly as she opened it up.

"But that's..."

"Yeah, Phil's an idiot." She remarked as she took an envelope with her name on it. She opened it up and there were two $100 bills inside, "My sister's going to go out of her mind worrying about me."

"We'll come up with something to tell her."

"How far are we gonna go?" Hayden wondered. They didn't even have a plan yet.

"Wherever's far enough, I guess."

"What if I turn out like Tracy?" She questioned, remembering the event, "What if I hurt you?"

"I'll get over it." Liam assured her.

Hayden gave him a small smile, just before the lights and projection system in the came on. Old movies were being projected on the wall and the lights for the dance floor began to spin and flash, "Oh, God. They're here." She realized.

Proving how right she was, the Surgeon looked around the bar and broke some bottles with his cane.

Liam and Hayden attempted to make a run for the door but were blocked by the Pathologist who backhanded Liam across the dance floor.

* * *

"I need to call it in." Jordan said, completely freaked out, "No, I need to turn myself in."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Landon told him, remaining calm.

"You just told me I'm the one taking the bodies." Jordan spilled, "I've attacked other law enforcement officers. That's a criminal offense." He ranted, "I almost killed Stiles. Oh God, I'm so going to get fired. I shouldn't have complained about the six months of desk duty."

"You forget that her spark automatically protects her if she in danger." Landon tried to assure him.

This doesn't work, "I shouldn't even be near you."

'I'm not afraid of you." Landon told him, voice undeterred.

" _I'm_ afraid of me."

"Whatever's happening seems to only happen when there's a body." Landon explained, "Other than that you're still a pretty nice guy." Landon told him, giving him a minor smile, "And you're a pretty good deputy."

"I'm a very good deputy." Jordan agreed, nodding his head, "And I'd like to _stay_ that way." He shared with conviction, "Flipping over Jeeps and attacking colleagues doesn't exactly fit with "protect and serve." I'm _covering_ up the bodies of _murdered_ teenagers."

"You're not covering them up..." Landon pointed to him, but then something clicked in place, "Actually, maybe you are."

"What?"

"It's the same thing we asked Stilinski to do with Tracy." Landon recalled, "You're not covering up bodies. You're covering up the _supernatural_."

"What's the difference?"

"Maybe you're keeping the secret _safe_." Landon theorized, "Maybe that's _part_ of what you do.

"I'm a deputy."

"You're not just a deputy." Landon told him, "And you aren't one of the bad guys.

"Landon, you just _showed_ me that my dream was _real_." He indicated at the Nemeton, "But you haven't heard the rest of it." This earned him a curious expression, "Every time I carry a body to the Nemeton, I put it down and add to the ones that are already there."

"How many?"

"Hundreds, Landon." He finally shared looking truly worried, "Hundreds of them."


	18. Lies of Omission(2)

Liam was tossed into the wall at Sinema, "Run. Hayden," He called out to her, as the Pathologist approached her, "Run!"

Hayden was just about to do that when the sound of Scott's roar captured both of their attention. From the darkness, Scott came rushing into the fight with a series of punches, kicks, and some attack with claws that seemed to do nothing to the doctor.

While Scott was doing his attack on the Pathologist, Liam focused his attacks on the Surgeon, but just like with the Pathologist, this does nothing as the Surgeon was able to grab hold of Liam and threw across the floor again. If anything, it seemed like the Surgeon just didn't like Liam out of everyone else.

Even though the doctors were able to get the best of them, Scott and Liam both continued their attacks on their respected doctor.

But it's not until the Pathologist was able to headbutt Scott and throw him into a pole, do things get worse. The Pathologist focused its attention on Hayden, who had been hiding during the fight.

The doctor made its way closer to her until Theo appeared knocking the doctor out the way, "Get Hayden out of here." Theo told Liam, who had just gotten through to the side again by the Surgeon, "Go!"

Liam rushed away from the frenzy searching for Hayden, who had disappeared sometime after Theo had stopped the Pathologist from getting closer to her, "Hayden?"

He called out to her, but picked up on the sound of her screams, "Hayden!" He rushed to where the sound came from and discovered that he was too late. The Geneticist had her and was injecting her with something, "Hayden!"

The doctor released her as she fell to the floor with her eyes glazing over with mercury before they turned back to clear.

* * *

Back in the fight, Theo attacked the Surgeon, it's not until they were close enough does Theo whispered, "I need more time."

"The perigee-syzygy." The Surgeon reminded him, "Until then. Perigee-syzygy." With that being said the Surgeon sent Theo across the bar, just as the Pathologist had done to Scott at the same time.

Scott was so focused on his own battle that he doesn't hear the betrayal that happened just across the room.

The doctors finished with what they wanted to do, left the two werewolves and exited the club, "Where's Hayden?" Scott questioned.

From the corner, they spot Liam and Hayden, "I'm okay." Hayden was trying to assure Liam, who was freaking out, "Really, I think I'm okay."

"I saw the needle go in," Liam told Scott and Theo, "And her eyes just filled up with mercury. They turned completely silver."

"She looks okay." Theo noted, "Maybe she'll heal."

"Or maybe she won't." Liam retorted, "What if something's happening to her on the inside?"

"Get them to the Animal Clinic." Scott decided, "I'll meet you there."

While Scott was riding his bike, Theo had Liam and Hayden in his truck. In the backseat, he noticed that Hayden was drifting, "Keep her awake." He directed, "I don't think it's a good idea for her to fall asleep."

"Hayden, you gotta stay awake." Liam told her, shaking her awake.

"I'm so tired." Hayden whispered as she leaned against the window.

"Yeah, I know, but you can't go to sleep." But his attempt at keeping her awake was failing, "How do we help her?"

"I don't know." Theo admitted, "When it's wolfsbane poisoning, you burn it out." He told him, "But I don't know anything about mercury. Especially a kind that's probably been altered by them."

"Is she going to heal?"

"The problem is she's not really like us, Liam." Theo reminded him, "None of them are. They're more like, like cheap knockoffs." (You're the one to talk), "She might not be as strong as we are." He pointed out, "Or heal like we do. She's not a real werewolf."

"What if we turn her into one?" Liam suggested.

"Nice idea." Theo answered with some sarcasm, "Except you and I can't do that."

"But Scott can."

Liam doesn't witness the sinister smirk that settled on Theo's face.

* * *

Jordan had locked himself in a cell at the Sheriff's station, "Hey." The Sheriff greeted them, noticing that one of his deputies have locked himself up, "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Protecting us." Landon answered blandly.

"From who?"

"Himself."

The Sheriff didn't understand what was going on, so he was ready to unlock the cell when Jordan yelled, "No!" This halted the Sheriff's actions, "I get why you sat me at a desk for six months now."

"Parrish, we can't keep you in here." The Sheriff pointed out.

"There's another body, right?"

"Two, actually."

Jordan sighed with defeat, "I'm the one taking them." Jordan told him, 'I, I don't know why, and I definitely don't remember doing it. But if it really was me at the morgue, then I'm dangerous. Okay?" He pleaded, "You can't let me out, Sheriff. You can't."

The Sheriff wasn't sure what to say, but he does give into his deputy's request.

* * *

Scott and Stiles arrived at the animal clinic at the same time, "Hey, sorry... I had trouble starting the Jeep again." Stiles explained to Scott the moment she got out of her jeep, "That thing's barely hanging on." The jeep had been repaired enough to drive, but she was still having trouble with it, "I couldn't get in touch with Micah or Landon." She continued talking while Scott could do nothing, but stare at her, "Scott?" She questioned him, noticing the odd look.

Scott doesn't know what to say to her after Theo's big lie. Instead, he removed the wrench from his coat pocket, "Where did you get that?" She questioned, eyeing the wrench.

"This is yours?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott questioned.

"I was going to." Stiles tried to explain.

"No, but why didn't you tell me _when_ it happened?"

At the sound of Scott's tone, "I couldn't." She told him in a lost tone.

"You killed him?" Scott questioned her, "You killed Donovan?"

"Well, he was going to kill my dad." Stiles told him, "Was I supposed to just let him?"

"You weren't supposed to do this." Scott told her, shaking the wrench, " _None_ of us are."

"You think I had a choice?" She accused him.

"There's always a choice." Scott told her, "You've learned better control. You adapt to the situation."

"Oh trust me, I tried to _freaking_ adapt to the situation," Stiles screeched at him, "But I _can't_ do what you can, Scott." She sadly reminded him, "I know you wouldn't have done it."

Silence fell between them. Both stood staring at each other. One looking as if they didn't recognize the person in front them and the other looking distraught and completely lost.

"You probably would've just figured something out, right?" Stiles suggested with a cracked voice.

"I'd try."

"Yeah, because you're Scott McCall!" She boasted with feigning praise, "You're the true Alpha!" She raved, "Guess what? All of us _can't_ be true Alphas." She ranted, " _Some_ of us have to make _mistakes_. _Some_ of us have to get our hands a _little_ bloody sometimes." She informed him, "Some of us are _human_!"

"So, you _had_ to kill him?"

This question halted Stiles in her tirade, "Scott, he was going to kill my dad."

"But the way that it happened..." Scott recounted on Theo's side of the story, "There's a point when it's... It's not self-defense anymore!"

"What are you _even_ talking about?" She claimed, "I didn't have a _choice_ , Scott!"

But Scott's face told her something else. It was the very something that she had been fearing since that night.

"You don't even believe me, do you?" She asked him in a hushed voice.

"I want to." Scott told answered, only there was uncertainty in his voice. It wasn't just his voice now. It was his entire facial expression and his action of no longer looking at Stiles in the face.

Stiles nodded her head quickly, "Okay, all right. So, believe me then." Stiles urged, resulting in Scott making eye contact, once again.

"Scott, say you believe me." Stiles voiced strongly, " _Say_ it. Say you believe me."

"Stiles," Scott answered in a hurt tone, "We can't kill people that we're trying to save."

Stiles doesn't register what Scott has said, but continued with her own plea, "Say you believe me."

"You can't kill people!" Scott shouted at her, shocking the both of them.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Well, what do I do about _this_?" Scott indicated at the wrench he was still holding.

"What do you want me to do?" Stiles told him, her voice now breaking, "Okay, just be... Scott, just tell me how to fix this, all right?" She begged him, "Please, just tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Another blanket of silence fell on them. This time, it was worse than the first one. Because the best friends knew that there wasn't a way for them to get over the situation at hand. At least, not yet.

"Don't worry about Micah or Landon." Scott answered, breaking the tragic silence, "We'll find them." Scott was unable to look her in the eye now, "Maybe... Maybe you should talk to your dad." He dropped the wrench on the ground. Without another word, Scott left Stiles outside alone in the animal clinic parking lot.

* * *

In the corner of the clinic, Liam held on to Hayden, who was suddenly moaning in pain, "She's getting worse." Liam told Scott, the moment he walked in, "I think she's dying."

"It's got to be some kind of mercury poisoning." Theo reasoned as if he hadn't been eavesdropping on Stiles and Scott's conversation.

"Scott, remember what you promised me." Liam reminded him, "You said you'd do everything you could to save her." Hayden's moans of pain turned into heavy breathing, "If she's a real werewolf, we can save her." Liam theorized, "You gotta give her the bite."

Scott took one look at Hayden and with a heavy tone said, "No."

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE DREAD DOCTORS**

"What were you doing watching me sleeping?" Stiles asked, trying not to sound defensive.

"That cousin of mine has been complaining about a pain on his shoulder that he himself couldn't explain." Micah explained, "And since you have been avoiding him, he wanted me to check you out."

"You told him?"

"I did." Micah told her, resulting Stiles to become upset.

* * *

"Your heartbeat's rising, Stiles." He acknowledged, taking a step to invade her personal space, "It's not because you're afraid." He confirmed with a knowing smirk, "Nogitsune is gone, but you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us."

Stiles stared at him blank-faced and with a monotone voice stated, "I'm about to get more." as the full moon as it broke its way through the clouds.


	19. Status Asthmaticus(1)

**It's time...the final chapters of TNH: The Dread Doctors**

 **On a random note: I noticed during the times any character mentions what the pack has gone through NO ONE and I mean absolutely NO ONE mentions the Nogitsune.**

 **When it does get mentioned it's by Theo…did miss I something, did they forget, or is that just an unspoken incident no one wants to think/talk about?**

Liam looked at Scott with disdain and some possible betrayal in his eyes. It even shocked Theo at Scott's response to Liam's request, "What do you mean, "No"?" Liam demanded from him.

"Liam, look at her." Scott reasoned, looking at Hayden who still barely breathing, "She's too weak. It will kill her." He explained even though it appeared that Liam wasn't listening to him anymore, "We don't even know what the mercury's doing to her."

"We don't even know if it is _actually_ mercury." Liam shot.

"This can't be the only way to save her life."

"It saved mine." Liam reminded him.

"You know, that was different." Scott told him calmly, "You were _hanging_ off a ledge."

"You _promised_." Liam said through clenched teeth, "You said you'd do everything you could."

"Which is why I'm not going to do something I think is going to kill her." Scott pressed, suddenly having to take a deep breath, "There has to be..." Scott struggled, trying to catch his breath, "There has to..."

"Scott." Theo called out him, just as he tossed Scott his inhaler.

Scott managed to take a deep pull off the device, "There's another way to save her." Scott finished, once he got his breathing back under control.

In Liam's arms, Hayden herself began making a wheezing sound just like Scott's. Only they knew that no inhaler was going to be able to save her life.

"Guys," Theo told them, when he noticed the change in her breathing, "I don't know what the statistics are for surviving a werewolf bite, but she's _definitely_ not surviving this." He looked pointedly at Scott, "We need to do something."

For a moment, there was a look of reconsideration on Scott's face, but he looked at Hayden once more, before finally answering with another, "No."

* * *

Stiles stood alone in the parking lot just as rain started to pour down on her. Wordlessly, she picked up the wrench off the ground and headed towards the jeep, throwing the wrench in the passenger seat as she settled in.

She gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, before she started up the vehicle before heading down the street.

While driving she replayed the conversation over in her head. She would've at least thought that Scott would understand. He should have been understanding.

But the more she thought about it the more she began to realize that maybe she had mean to kill him. At that thought alone a dark thought crossed her mind. Or maybe she meant to do it and just refused to acknowledge it until now.

She shook her head shaking the horrible thought. No, she tried to trap him…To detain him. His death was a complete and total accident.

But with Scott and his belief, her faith in herself was shaken. Only it wasn't just in herself now because if Scott didn't believe her, would her own father?

She had been lying to him ever since the hospital, just like she had been in the beginning when everything had started. She was almost certain that he realized that she wasn't even sleeping her room anymore.

And then there's Derek…She hadn't even a real conversation with him since after that night.

How in the hell was she going to tell any of them, that she actually killed someone?

The more she thought about the situation, Stiles began to feel something else entirely different. It's been the same feeling she's had been getting for a while now and it didn't appear that it was going to go away anytime soon.

But she couldn't think about that right now. She was about to face another obstacle when the jeep began to smoke as the engine coughed. Stone-faced, she pulled over to the side of the road and got out the jeep.

The rain had finally stopped, so it was one less problem she had to deal with it, but it doesn't stop her from angrily, pulling out her wrench set and slamming it on the ground. She popped back the hood and retrieved the tools.

Inside the case, she tried to ignored that one slot that belonged the wrench she had lost when confronting Donovan. However, it was also the one wrench that was used to fix the engine.

For a moment, she was calm, but just as quickly as she was calm she shoved the box of wrenches to the ground, in a sudden fit of rage before slamming down the hood and circling to the passenger side to retrieve the bloody tool.

The wrench laid in her hand and it felt heavier than it ever has before. She gripped it tightly and was ready to throw it down with the road with others, but instead she loosened her grip.

Instead, she lets her entire body shifted into a relaxed stance as she stared at the tool in a blank stare with her eyes glowing. Slow and steady the wrench levitated into the air as Stiles removed her hand from under it, letting it float by itself.

Still in the relaxed state, she turned her head towards the jeep as the wrench shot through the air quickly, slamming right into the jeep's windshield, causing multiple cracks into the glass, while the tool fell to the ground with the others.

This doesn't seem to bother Stiles as she sat in the road with her back against the vehicle's front tire. While she remained unmoved, all tools that littered the road floated into the air and placed themselves back into the toolbox accordingly.

Once the tools settled in the box, her eyes returned back to their natural color. At the same time, Stiles finally let herself cry.

* * *

While Scott and Stiles were having their own personal dilemmas, dispatch, the Sheriff, and some other officers were having their own.

"Unit 7 can you 10-9?" Dispatch questioned, "I didn't quite get that."

"10-4 Dispatch." The officer of Unit 7 confirmed, "I'm southbound on Fryman following suspicious individual loping in the middle of the road."

"Seven, clarify "loping.""

"Running on all fours." The officer elaborated, "Suspect is possibly a large animal."

A new voice joined in on the conversation, "Unit 5 to Dispatch, I'm turning the corner on Lincoln." The officer of Unit 5 reported, "Suspect is no longer loping but running."

"10-4 Unit 5." Dispatch responded, "Clarify "running?""

"Two legs. Moving fast."

"Copy. What's your speed?"

"45 to 50." The officer replied, "Advise that suspect is too large to be human."

"10-4 Unit 5. Back off and maintain eyes." Dispatch instructed, "Dispatch to all units; be on the lookout for the suspicious bipedal animal."

Another voice suddenly jumped in, "Unit 8 to Dispatch, advise coming up on Taft." The officer shared, "Animal is back on all fours and…" There a sound of silence before, "HOLY…" The radio was suddenly filled with the sound of car skidding.

The Stilinski, who had been listening in jumped into the conversation, "Unit 8 this is Stilinski, report."

"10-4 Sheriff," The officer responded, giving some relief to the Sheriff, "Suspect just leaped _over_ my car."

"Dispatch, I have eyes on the suspect, corner of Union headed north toward Beacon Hills High School." The Unit 5 officer reported, "Confirm: back on all fours."

"10-4." Dispatch answered, "Can you give his '20?"

"In my rearview mirror coming right toward me!" The officer panicked, "Advise suspect is OH MY GOD!"

"Clark!" The Sheriff yelled into his radio, "Back off!" On the end of his radio, the sound of the car crashed.

"All available units to Beacon Hills High School proceed with caution." Dispatch told the backup.

A few minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski was running down the hallway at the school, "Clark!"

"I'm here!" She called out to him as she rounded the corner of one of the halls. She had a cut on her head, "Sheriff, my car... It's wrecked." She explained to him, "I'm sorry, it's probably totaled." She indicated from the direction she came from, "I ran half a mile to get here, trying to follow the... The thing."

"Hey, hey, hey... Forget about the car." The Sheriff told her, "Insurance will cover it."

"Yeah, well..." Clark said, looking up the hall from which she came from, "I wonder how much insurance the school has."

The Sheriff followed her gaze to where something has tossed the large brick "Beacon Hills High School" sign through the roof. It was cracked in half in the middle of the hallway with electrical wires hanging out.

Unseen behind the two law officers, the Dread Doctors observed the wreckage of the school, "Success?" The Pathologist wondered.

The Surgeon said, "Success imminent."

* * *

The next morning, Melissa McCall had joined Scott, Theo, and Liam at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Hayden was lying on the exam table, "Okay. What's that?" Liam questioned eyeing the needle.

"It's called chelation therapy." Melissa explained to him, "It removes heavy metals from the blood. But, the problem is, is that can injure the kidneys and Hayden only has one to begin with, so..." As Melissa injected the needle, Hayden reacted negatively groaning in even more pain.

"Hey, you're hurting her." Liam snapped, grabbing Melissa's wrist.

"And you're hurting me." Melissa told him in a calm tone.

Liam was shamefaced, "Sorry." He told her backing off. She sent Scott a concerned look.

"Hey, guys... Remember, we're here to _save_ a life." Theo told him, painting himself as the good guy, "Not kill each other."

"It's the full moon." Scott explained, eyeing at Liam, "We can feel it even during the day. And it's a Supermoon."

"What is that supposed to make you guys, like super strong?" Melissa questioned her son, "Super aggressive?"

"Both."

* * *

In his office, the Sheriff examined a notebook with pictures labeled "Know Chimeras." Underneath the book, he found an envelope with his name.

Curious he opened to find, Stiles' Library Keycard which she claimed she lost weeks earlier. A post-it note from Melissa said, _"Maintenance found this in the hospital trash."_

Theo and Scott were in the waiting room at the Animal Clinic, "You know we're going to need help with him."

"He'll be all right."

"He's 16 and probably in love." Theo shared with him. He noticed how Liam and Hayden acted around each other. They may not be ready to admit it themselves just yet, but he knew. That's why he was going to use it to his full advantage, "First love. You remember what that's like?"

"Yeah, trust me, I remember." Scott told him, finding himself thinking about Allison.

"All those emotions mixed with the Supermoon." Theo continued, "Tonight isn't going to be good."

Scott sighed in defeat, "I know."

"We need help, and I don't mean restraints or chains." Theo pointed out, "I mean Micah, Stiles, Landon. You need _your_ pack, Scott."

"I'm not so sure I have one anymore." Scott admitted, thinking about the past events and everyone's behavior.

"Let me talk to them." Theo offered, "Let me see what I can do. Okay?"

Scott nodded with agreement, "Thank you."

Scott didn't know he was going to regret ever agreeing in the first place.

* * *

Landon and Jordan were sitting with the bars of the jail cell between them, "Go home, Landon." Jordan told him. "Stilinski isn't telling anyone where he put the bodies. And I'm pretty sure I'm not psychic."

"But you're drawn to death." Landon reminded him, "Just like me."

"Does that make me a kind of Reaper?" Jordan questioned, "You find bodies. I find Chimeras."

" _Dead_ Chimeras." Landon specified, "So, we're both harbingers of death."

"I should probably add that to my resume." Jordan joked slightly.

"Hmm. It's on my college applications."

* * *

Scott had fallen asleep at the clinic. Liam walked into the waiting room, standing over him as his eyes glowed yellow. Liam was obviously still angry about Scott's refusal to give Hayden the bite.

* * *

The same morning, Stiles watched a tow truck drive away with the Jeep on the back just as Micah arrived to pick her up. It clear that she was still upset about the night before.

There was a silence in the car, "Can they fix it?" Micah questioned her, thinking Stiles was upset about the jeep.

"There's not enough duct tape in the world to fix that thing."

"Maybe you should try something other than duct tape." He offered with a playful smile, but he doesn't get the mocking face that he would normally get back.

"It's got a bad alternator, you know, needs all new belts, the transmission's going..." Stiles listed off all the problems, "The brake pads are basically metal on metal. The thing is basically a screaming metal death trap."

"How come you let it get so bad?"

"There's been a few distractions if you haven't noticed."

"I notice." Micah told her with a side-eye, " _More_ than you think I do."

"I didn't mean it like that." Stiles told him, thinking she had hurt his feelings.

"Am I taking you home?" Micah questioned, ignoring the apology.

Stiles doesn't bother to go any farther with her apology, "Sheriff station." She told him, "I gotta talk to my dad."

* * *

"Does it help knowing?" Jordan questioned Landon, "Knowing what you are?"

"It doesn't scare me as much." Landon admitted, "That I know. Do I scare you?"

"Once." Jordan admitted.

"Really?"

"It was the night I found that werewolf, the one with the talons." Jordan explained, "I thought I was going to die that night."

"How come?"

"Because I saw you." Jordan shared, "I saw the Reaper. But I guess it was just a dream or a hallucination."

"What was I doing?"

"Trying to keep me alive."

"Well, sorry, but the Reaper was mostly trying to stay out the rain." He informed him, "That was the night of the storm, remember?" Something about remembering that clicked with Landon again, "The Wild Hunt."

"The what?"

"Oh, it's something Kira was telling me." Landon shared, "A myth about thunderstorms... Ghost Riders in the sky and black dogs..." He stopped and eyed at Jordan.

"What is it?"

"I need to check on something." Landon told him, getting up from the floor, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Jordan gave him an eyebrow raise, "You know what I mean."

* * *

Liam was standing over Hayden, "It's not working, is it?" He asked Melissa.

"She should be showing signs of improvement." Melissa told him just as concerned as he was, "Hayden?"

"Val... My sister..." Hayden whispered, "Valerie. She's a deputy."

"I think I might know where she is." Scott told her, "Theo just texted me about the high school. He said there're cops everywhere. Might be another Chimera."

"My sister... I don't want to die without my sister."

"I'll get her." Scott told her, ready to leave.

Melissa held him back, "Uh, wait. What are you going to tell her?"

"If I have to, I'll tell her everything."

* * *

"You want me to go in with you?" Micah offered once he pulled up in the station's lot.

"No, it's okay." Stiles told him as she got out of the car, "It's probably going to take a while."

However, Micah got out of his car anyway, "Are you going to tell him about Donovan?"

Stiles turned back to him surprised, "You knew?"

"I guessed." Micah answered honestly, "I saw the bite on your shoulder while you were sleeping."

"What were you doing watching me sleeping?"

"That cousin of mine had been complaining about a pain on his shoulder he couldn't explain." Micah explained, "And since you have been avoiding him, he wanted me to check you out."

"You told him?"

"I told him about the wound," Micah told her, resulting in Stiles becoming upset, "But he knew you were lying to him that night because-"

"I can never bend the truth with him." Stiles recited for the first time without a mocking tone.

"You were wearing the ring actually." Micah corrected, "He heard your thought process, he knew."

"Well, why didn't he say anything?"

"Because you didn't put us in a position that forced us to tell you our story," Micah told her, "That's why we never said anything."

Stiles looked at Micah for a moment, "Thanks, I guess." She told him before walking away.

* * *

In the jail cell, Parrish was having his recurring dream of taking bodies to the Nemeton.

"Sheriff left half an hour ago." A deputy at the front desk told Stiles, "He said he was on his way back."

"Okay, thanks." Stiles told them as she walked away, "I'll just wait in his office." She removed the jacket she had been wearing as she felt a wave of heat.

* * *

Landon was flipping through a book on mythology at the high school library. He found the section on the Wild Hunt, "Odin's Hunt, also known as the Wild Ride or Wild Hunt, a myth of devilish riders in the sky accompanied by black dogs, spectral beasts whose eyes glowed with fire." Landon read out the page, "A bearer of death and Guardian of the Supernatural, the black dog is also known by its more common name the Hellhound."

 _Jordan opens his eyes as they glow with fire._

Landon felt a familiar kick to his senses as the sound of the banshee, the messengers of the dead, voices filled his ears. The whispers were mostly unintelligible, but Landon could hear the sound of a roar, followed by the sound of someone saying, "I can't let you kill me."

"You know what's coming." A voice suddenly said, surprising Landon out of his Reaper moment, "Don't you?"

Landon turned towards him, "Someone's going to die here."

"You're right." Theo told him with a smirk, "But I can't let you tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because I want you, Landon." Theo told the Reaper, taking a step closer to him, "I want all of you."

"What are you talking about?" Landon asked him, still not getting it.

"Don't worry." Theo said, just before knocking Landon unconscious, "I'll give you some time to think about it."

* * *

Micah returned to the cave where he lived for so long as a coyote. As he hugged his sister's doll, remembering the night of the crash that killed his mother and sister.

His biological mother, Desert Wolf was standing in the road firing a gun at the car.

A sound of an animal, suddenly crept into his cave scaring him. Thinking it was his mother, Micah crouched down, but it wasn't for a fight like he normally would. It was out fear.

To his surprise, a wolf entered the den. Micah was relieved thinking it was his cousin, "Oh thank God you're here."

But when the wolf transformed into naked a Theo, Micah's relief changed into something else, "How did you do that?" Micah questioned suspiciously.

* * *

Melissa drew Hayden's blood, "It's on her neck too." Melissa noticed. As time had passed gray spots had begun to appear on Hayden's body.

"She's getting worse, isn't she?" Liam questioned her.

"Yeah." Melissa told him, "Which is why we're taking her to the hospital."

"How's that going to help?"

"We're in an animal clinic and I need equipment designed for _humans_." Melissa pointed out to him. She noticed the look of confusion because Hayden wasn't exactly looking entirely human, "I said that we're going to take her to the hospital. I didn't say we're going through the front door." Melissa told him.

* * *

Alarms began sounding at the Sheriff's station, "Hey, what's going on?" One of the deputy's complained, "Somebody hit the fire alarm?"

As the temperature continued to rise, Jordan grabbed the bars with both hands and they began to glow red out as he bent them apart.

* * *

"Do you want to learn?" Theo offered to Micah, "I can show you."

"You're showing me plenty right now." Micah rebutted, looking him up and down.

"I've got nothing to hide." Theo shared shamelessly, obviously implying something else entirely.

"And I do?"

"Did you tell Scott you're planning to kill your mother?" Theo questioned him. Micah looked slightly panicked, Don't worry, I'm not judging. I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I know Scott won't." Theo answered, "I'm trying to help all of you. If Scott can't do it, then someone else needs to take the lead." Theo continued, "You know they're moving Hayden to the hospital, right?" Micah didn't have a clue, "But Hayden's still a Chimera, and there's _two_ more we haven't found yet, and they're still _dangerous_." He explained, "They need help. They need _you_."

Scott looked at the damage done to the school hallway by the chimera the night before. As he does so he received a text from Landon, _"Library."_

* * *

"What the hell..." Stiles questioned as she stepped out of her father's office, just in time to see Jordan smoking as he walked slowly through the station.

It doesn't go unnoticed as Stiles realized that his fellow deputies pulled out their weapons, "Wait, wait, wait..." She told them, rushing out the office, holding her hands out, ready to force them back if she had to, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" She ordered them. The deputies looked at her concerned, "Get back! Stay out of his way." She ordered at them.

Surprisingly they listen and Jordan exited without further incident. Stiles was quick to follow him.

* * *

Theo locked an unconscious Micah in a room in an "under construction" part of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. He tossed away the key.

* * *

While slumped in a wheelchair, Melissa and Liam took Hayden up to the 4th floor in the elevator.

She groaned with pain and a small cloud of black liquid backwashes into the intravenous bag, "What's happening?" Liam asked.

"I'm not sure." Melissa admitted, "But it's definitely not good."

"My sister..." Hayden muttered out to them.

"Scott's out looking for her right now." Liam assured her, taking a hold of her hand.

"He's going to bring her here as soon as he can, all right?" Melissa assured her as well. More black spots appeared on Hayden's neck.

* * *

In the library, "Hey Landon." Scott called out to an empty library.

He received no answer, but his own phone was blowing up with texts from Liam.

" _Call me"_

" _She's getting worse! Call!"_

" _Where r u?"_

" _Call me now!"_

" _CALL ME!"_

Ignoring the text, he tried Landon's cell phone and followed the sounds of buzzing to the side in the stacks. Instead of finding Landon, he found Landon's phone and noticed a line of Mountain Ash running down the length of the Library's main floor.

He emerged from the stacks to find Theo completing the Mountain Ash circle sealing Scott inside the library.

"That's not possible."

"You're right." Theo smirked at him, "A werewolf shouldn't even be able to touch mountain ash."

By some amazing miracle, Scott was able to piece it together, "You're a Chimera."

"I'm the _first_ Chimera." Theo corrected him, "It's the coyote part you don't notice." Theo shared with him, "It's why Micah trusted me first, even though he probably didn't know it."

Scott stared at him, "You found the perfect word, though, Scott." Theo praised him, "Because a Chimera isn't _just_ a monster with different parts." He revealed, "It can also mean something _impossible_ to achieve. An unrealizable dream."

"And they realized you?"

"They came close with me." Theo confessed, "But we can't all be perfect." Theo repeated at him, the same thing Stiles had told Scott that previous night, "We can't all be true Alphas."

Scott doesn't waste time to run at Theo. However, the chimera was able to cross over the Mountain Ash line, while Scott was the one to crash into the supernatural barrier, bouncing back into the room.

"Damn. I felt that." Theo commented as he flipped on one of the cell phone jammers that Stiles had procured to trap the Dread Doctors, "No calls, Scott." Theo relished with a pleased expression, "No Stiles, no Micah, no Landon." Theo listed off the members of the pack, "You're just going to have to wait here alone for what happens next."

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned, "What's next?"

The smirk on Theo's face widen, "The Supermoon."

* * *

Liam had gone off in the search of Scott, which left Mason rushing down the unfinished 4th-floor corridor at the hospital. His arms were full of medical supplies, "Shouldn't we be talking to one of the doctors?"

"I've been wrestling with that for hours." Melissa admitted to him, "Do we bring them in and watch them treat her as a normal patient while we stand here knowing that's not going to work?" She questioned aloud, "Or do we keep trying everything medically possible to save her while her body does things that shouldn't be medically possible?"

"Is she dying?"

"With the amount of mercury in her body right now, she shouldn't even be alive."

This began to be proven true as Hayden's breathing was getting worse and worse.

* * *

Scott pushed against the Mountain Ash barrier but was unable to cross, "Come on..." Scott chastised himself, "You've done this before." He prepped himself, remembering he was able to cross a similar barrier once before, "You can do it."

He took hit off his inhaler and made a run at the barrier. Just like before, he was repelled, halfway across the room once again.

As he picked himself up he could a storage room and got an idea.

Inside there was a ladder to the roof. Scott began to climb.

* * *

On the under-construction 4th floor, hospital bags of "Donor Marrow" laid in a bloody mess on the floor.

Micah came to the sounds of slurping.

The lock from the room where Theo locked Micah was twisted and broken on the floor near the bags.

Following the path of the bags, Micah could see a shadowy figure behind some plastic sheeting.

Micah pulled back the sheeting and witnessed a chimera with a large bony spike sticking out of the back of his hand and another shorter spike coming from his wrist.

He slurped on a bag of marrow as he stared at Micah with deep-set eyes.

He raised from the ground, letting the bag slip from his lips landing on the floor.

He growled and ran at Micah.

Micah easily bared fangs and met his advance.

* * *

Scott made it to the roof of the library but found that the Mountain Ash barrier extended at least as high as he can reach, still blocking his exit.

He was struck by another bout of asthma and reached for his inhaler. He tried to take a puff but it doesn't seem to help.

In frustration, he crushed the device and a puff of purple gas curled up from his hand.

He realized that the inhaler, given to him by Theo, was full of, "Wolfsbane." He's been weakening himself each time he used it. It was just like how he switched Gerard Argent's pills with Mountain Ash during the Kanima. (Karma's a bitch.)

Scott turned to leave when he noticed Liam on the roof, "Theo let you in."

"Did you lie to me?" Liam asked him, clearly furious as he was in his beta wolf form.

"I've never lied to you."

"But you won't save her."

"I _can't_ save her." Scott told him, "At least, not with a bite." Scott told, "If you'd just think about that for a second, Liam, you would know that I'm right."

"I am thinking!" Liam yelled at him, "I'm thinking about _alternatives_."

"Liam, it's the Supermoon." Scott reasoned, seeing that Liam wasn't thinking straight, "It's _feeding_ your anger. It's making you more aggressive."

"It's making me stronger!" Liam yelled at him, "You're gonna keep your promise." Liam growled at him, "Even if it kills you!"

* * *

Hayden's vital signs were dropping, "I think you better get Liam." Melissa told Mason.

"What about Scott?"

She shook her head, "He's not answering." Melissa shared, "And if Liam wants to be with her, he needs to get here _now._ " She emphasized, "Because she's _dying_ , and I don't know what else to do."

She pushed him out the room, they were hiding in, "I will text you if anything changes. Just get him here, Mason."

* * *

Liam had started attacking Scott on the roof, "Hey, Liam, stop." Scott tried reasoning his enraged beta, "You're not going to save her by killing me."

Scott was holding back but Liam was going full throttle. It was so much of a full throttle they fell through a skylight into the library below.

* * *

Micah faced the spiked chimera, but unfortunately taking a beating. Micah was sure he was going to lose when the chimera was suddenly shot with taser darts. The creature was knocked down, but he was also quick to get back up and run past Micah, not even attacking him.

Surprised, Micah looked back at his savior holding a taser gun. Micah breathed heavily, "I thought you didn't like guns."

"Never hurts to have a plan B."

* * *

Jordan arrived at the impound lot. Most of his clothes have been burned away. Stiles had silently been following him as she witnessed Jordan finding two bodies, one of them she noticed was Corey, in the back of a van. He took the vehicle.

* * *

"I take with the lack of communication between everyone things are bad again." Derek told Micah as he led his cousin out of the hospital.

Micah nodded his head agreeing, "Very."

"Then this is going to sound _worse_." Derek told him, stopping them midway, "'Cause your plan... She knows." Derek shared with him, noticing how frighten Micah looked, "Yeah. And she's coming. The Desert Wolf knows you're alive."

"And she's coming back to Beacon Hills." Micah realized, not needing Derek to finish the rest.


	20. Status Asthmaticus(2)

Stiles was waiting at the impound lot trying to get a hold of Scott, but not much to her surprise she wasn't getting an answer from him. She made a frustrated groan but continued dialing anyway.

Yeah, she got that he pretty much upset with her her, but damn it she has been calling him repeatedly over and over. The least he could do was answer his freaking phone.

She kept trying until Theo pulled up at the impound lot, "Sorry." He said quickly, getting out the truck, "I got here as fast as I could..."

However, Stiles wasn't actually listening to anything he had been saying. There were more important things that she was worrying about at this point, "We gotta go." Stiles interrupted him, walking to his passenger side of the truck, "Now. Parrish has got the bodies."

Seeing the urgency in Stiles, Theo attempted to slow her down by taking a small grip onto her arm, "Okay, Stiles, wait."

Stiles doesn't register that Theo has even taken a hold of her as she attempted to open his door, but failed since it was locked, "Parrish is out and he's got the bodies." She snapped, still trying to open the door, "We've got to find Scott." She spoke hurriedly, something wasn't right. She could almost feel it, "And we've got to tell him."

"Stiles!" Theo yelled, shaking her out of her fast-track mind, "I don't think Scott wants to talk to you right now."

This seemed to work as Stiles finally gave him a glare and yanked her arm free from his hold and moved away from Theo's vehicle.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm aware of that." She told him standing in front of the car. The headlights were on and they shined all over Stiles. Theo could see the minor shakes in her body, but Stiles continued to stay steady, "It doesn't matter. He needs to know about this."

"Stiles..." Theo said, taking a stand in front of her, "Scott doesn't want to talk to you." He then pulled out Stiles library ID card, "But I think your dad does."

* * *

Scott and Liam continued their fight. Scott was taking a beating and at some point during one of Liam's punches he started bleeding, "Liam, don't do this!" Scott pleaded to him once more.

But it was useless. Liam was out of control and wasn't listening to anything that was being said.

Scott knew he had to do something and fast. As Liam was ready to continue his attack on Scott, Scott managed to hold Liam off by kicking him in the face. This sent Liam flying to the middle of the library.

"I can't let you kill me." Scott voiced as he then turned to the full moon. He transformed, allowing himself to finally fight back.

* * *

Stiles hadn't moved from her spot. She stared at the ID that Theo had in his hand. There was no way Theo could've gotten it. She had thrown that away at the hospital, she was sure of it. But there it was right in Theo's hands. And he honestly seemed to be quite pleased with himself, "Your dad was looking for you, Stiles." Theo explained, "He found me instead."

There was the tone in his voice that Stiles didn't like. It was almost like…, "Where is he?" Stiles asked him, finding her voice.

"I _covered_ for you." Theo continued as if he never heard the question, " _This_ was taken care of." He continued, "If Melissa didn't find it at the hospital..." He smirked, "Guess even the daughter of a cop can make mistakes."

"Did you hurt him?" Stiles asked in a strained voice.

"I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills." He told her handing the ID over. Stiles does take the ID, but she doesn't take her eyes off him, even as he started circling her, "I'm here for a pack." He reiterated, "I came for the werecoyote. The one whose _first_ instinct is to _kill_." He taunted as a smile grew on his face, "I came for the Reaper, the boy surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues..." Stiles doesn't say anything, she just continued to watch him, "I came for Void Stiles. _That's_ the pack I want." He finished, stopping in front of her, "Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott."

Using his enhanced hearing, Theo was able to pick-up on Stiles emotional reactions, "Your heartbeat's rising, Stiles." He acknowledged, taking a step to invade her personal space, "It's not because you're afraid." He confirmed with a knowing smirk, "Nogitsune is gone, but you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us."

Stiles stared at him blank-faced and with a monotone voice stated, "I'm about to get more." as the full moon as it broke its way through the clouds.

 _The fight in the library continued on and it didn't look like things were getting any better._

Theo remained unfazed by the declaration, "I'll tell you where your dad is, if you promise not to help Scott."

Theo gave her a pleased smirk as Stiles wrinkled her nose at him. Now she was angry.

Without hesitation, she lets the bond defense mechanism take over, as a blue light surrounds her body while her teeth and claws both retract.

However, Theo doesn't appear to be surprised at the action. In fact, Stiles was almost certain that he knew about it in the first place.

But that didn't matter because she showed him just how angry she was by clocking him right in the jaw, "There she is!" Theo claimed like a maniac, falling back from the impact, "That's Void Stiles."

Stiles doesn't deter at the name, "It felt good, didn't it?" Theo questioned her. Stiles doesn't answer verbally but does give him another punch in the face, this time sending him down to the ground. Theo groaned in pain falling to the ground, not getting up. But it doesn't matter to Stiles, she wasn't going leave until she ended him right then and there.

She walked over to him, seething as she leaned down to take another tight grip on his shirt slamming his head down into the ground.

But she doesn't stop there, she had another fist ready to give Theo another punch to the face, "We won't tell Scott." Theo taunted with a crazed smile, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, "'Cause you can't lose your best friend, right? Even though we both know, you never needed him."

For a moment, Stiles was caught off guard. But it was enough for Theo to attempt to overpower her as they tussled on the ground, this doesn't last long as Stiles pinned him to the ground, staring with a rage, "You hate me now," Theo told her, slightly surprised at her ability in overpowering him, "But you'll get it eventually."

Stiles slammed his head into the ground in response, "If you honestly think that," She growled at him, "Then you're crazier than I thought."

"You can't help Scott and save your dad's life." He revealed.

At the statement, Stiles completely stilled. He was right. Even if she did use her power, there was no way she could get to both of them at the same time. Not to mention, that she had no idea where neither of them were. She was going to have to make a choice, "You've still got time, Stiles." Theo told her seeing the conflict all over her face, "You've still got time."

* * *

Liam's face was now bloodied as the fight in the library continued. Scott does a flip onto the second floor, "He's using you, Liam." Scott tried to Liam, "He wants you to be the Alpha because he can't take the power from me." He explained, "Only you can. But once you do, he'll take it from you. That's why he wants you to kill me..."

Liam doesn't seem to be bothered by this information as he stalked his way up to the second lever, "That's what you don't get, Scott." Liam growled, "I want to kill you." He lunged at Scott, "I want to!"

The lunging from Liam caused both of them to over the railing with Liam, pinning Scott down.

 _At the hospital, Hayden dies with a single tear of mercury running down her cheek._

Liam began clawing away in rapid fire as Scott raised his arms to fend off the blows.

"Liam! Liam! Liam! Liam!" The sound of his name being called seemed to snap Liam out of his range. Liam turned to see Mason look at him in horror with Scott covered in blood, "Liam, what are you doing?"

For a moment, Liam actually does look confused as he looked down at his Alpha all bloodied up and beaten, "Hayden. She's gone." Mason revealed, "Hayden died a few minutes ago. She's gone."

At the news, Liam ran through the school.

Not following his friend, Mason helped Scott to his feet, "What happened?" Mason questioned.

"It's the Supermoon." Scott explained to him, "It was just..."

"Bad timing." Theo finished arriving on the scene, "I mean, seriously. You couldn't have waited five minutes?" The traitor of a chimera then slammed Mason into a table knocking him out, "I should've stayed." Theo told Scott, eyeing him, "I should've made sure."

"Because now you have to kill me yourself."

Theo proved how right Scott was as he jabbed his claws into Scott's abdomen, "They're still mine." Theo told him, "Maybe not yet, but they'll come around."

"Not for you." Scott told him with a struggling breath, "They're not like you. They never will be."

"Because I'm a Chimera?" Theo questioned him with a smile, "Because I'm not a real werewolf?"

"Because you're barely even human."

Theo, enraged by the insult, drove his claws in deeper, pushing Scott down onto the floor.

As Theo walked away, the red glow faded from Scott's eyes.

* * *

Outside the abandoned house, Stiles groaned in pain, with her eyes flashing, as she felt a sudden sensation of discomfort coming from her abdomen. She rubbed the pain away as she entered the house, that was used by the Dread Doctors.

The moment she walked in, Stiles rushed her father's aide as he was lying on the floor bloodied and beaten. She lets out a silenced scream as she tried to heal him, but realized that it wasn't working.

* * *

On the floor, Liam cried as he held Hayden's body. Jordan arrived, in his trance, to take her away. Liam finally gave her a kiss.

 **VISION**

Scott finds himself in a white void. The wound for his chest has disappeared, but he has no idea as to where is he. He looks around in a panic.

"I didn't think I'd see you here so soon." A female's voice says, coming from behind him. Scott turned to see both Erica, Boyd, and Aiden. The fallen members of the pack.

"Don't worry you're not dead." Aiden assures him, "You're having what is called a near-death experience."

"I think he knows what that is." Boyd voices beside him.

"What's going on here?" Scott asks, clearly confused, "Where am I?"

"Can't really answer the where," Erica tells him with a smile, "But we can answer the what."

"Stop being cryptic," Aiden chastises at her, "He doesn't have time for it."

Erica casts him a side-eye, "We're are the ones that are keeping you alive, Scott." She explained, "That and your mother who's been doing chest compression for the last 15 minutes."

"I don't understand." Scott responds.

"It's not for you to understand," She continues, "Just know that your time hasn't come…At least not yet."

 **END OF VISION**

In reality, Mason's hands were covered in Scott's blood while Melissa was still performing chest compressions on her son.

"He... He hasn't had a pulse in over 15 minutes." Mason told her, still in shock, "You can't bring someone back that's..."

"He's not someone." Melissa told him, not stopping her compression, "He's my son. And he's an Alpha. And he's too strong to die like this!" She yelled, "Come on! Open your eyes and look at me, okay? Come on. Breathe, baby." She pleaded to him.

"Melissa, it's..."

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, "He's too strong to die like this. Come on. You can do this." She continued pressing on him, "You're an Alpha. You're an Alpha. Come on, Scott." She clenched her fingers tightly together as she sent down another compression, "Come on, Scott. Roar!" She demanded.

With the blow to the chest, Scott snapped his eyes opened as he lets out a might Alpha roar.

* * *

In the lair of the Dread Doctors, Landon woke up lying on the floor. He could feel the pain from where Theo had knocked him in the head.

"I've never done this before," Theo said, rushing in, "And I know how dangerous it is but it's a risk we have to take."

Seeing Theo was his claws out Landon tried to fight him off, "No, no, don't!"

But it was useless. Landon was still recovering from the blow to his head as wasn't unable to fully fight off Theo as Theo jammed his claws into Landon's neck.

"Am I doing it right?" Theo wondered just before he started getting visions of the Nemeton, "Yes, I can see it." He then jerked his claws out of Landon's neck.

Landon seemed to be paralyzed and just kneeled on the floor, mouth agape.

* * *

Back at home, Melissa tends to Scott's wounds in his room, "I lost, Mom." Scott told her sadly.

"Every leader suffers loss." She explained to him, "Sometimes more than you think is bearable."

"But this time, I lost everyone."

"You'll get them back." She assured him, "You have to."

"Why would they come back?"

"Because you're their leader." She explained to him, "And even when a leader thinks they have nothing left to give, there's still one thing."

"Hope." Scott realized.

Melissa nodded her head, giving him a smile, "Give them hope."

* * *

Theo was dragging Landon through the woods to the Nemeton even though he was still catatonic, "Come on, Landon." Theo told him as dropped Landon to the ground, "Watch this."

Theo pulled out a device that had some fluid in it, "You think you lost your mind?" He questioned like a crazed maniac, "Well, watch this!"

Theo injected several chimeras with the fluid. Each one of them, coming back to life.

"What…what's happening?" Tracy asked, seeing as to how she was the first to be revived.

"Who are you?" Josh questioned him next.

The other two, Corey and Hayden remained silent, "I'm your Alpha." Theo told them, "And all of you..." He looked at them pleased, "All of you belong to _me_."

With nothing else to say, Theo turned to leave them and they followed him out of the woods, leaving Landon behind.

* * *

Back in the lair, The Surgeon used his cane to hammer into the wall revealing a painting of two creatures fighting.

While hammering away, the other doctors chanted, "La Bête, La Bête , La Bête."

"Success." He finished, once he finished knocking down the wall.

 **Thanks for reading and dealing with the odd update schedule for TNH's 5A. Hopefully I can get it to where there's an update every week for 5B! If there's anything you would like for me to add or change, please let me know and I'll do my hardest to make it happen.**

 **P.S. Which Argent should I bring back? Toughest decision ever...**

 **P.S.S. Sorry for making you guys have to wait awhile for 5B, but as stated and as some of you guys know, 5A was hell to rewrite therefore a hiatus was set to keep me from halfassing the rest of the series. Thanks for understanding!**

 **See you August 5th (Friday peeps)!**


End file.
